Das Böse erwacht
by magicbustrip
Summary: Severus musste erkennen, dass sich das Böse niemals vernichten lässt. Irgendwo würde es immer lauern und geduldig auf seine Chance warten. Doch gerade in der schwierigsten Stunde geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Eine Kraft gegen die sogar er machtlos war. Die Liebe. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Voldemorts Erbe

4 Jahre nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts stand das erneuerte Gemäuer wieder stolz auf seinem Hügel und thronte über See und Wald. Von der Zerstörung, der Gewalt und dem Tod war keine Spur mehr und es war beinahe so als ob es den Krieg nie gegeben hätte.

Nur ein paar Mahnmäler und die geflickten Steinmauern erinnerten an den schrecklichen Hass der so viele Leben kostete.

Severus atmete tief ein.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wieder hier war. Als ob nichts geschehen war stand er im langsam auslaufenden Sommer vor den Mauern und war, wie damals jedes Jahr, auf dem Weg zu der Lehrerkonferenz.

Er hatte sich lange geweigert in das Schloss als Lehrer zurückzukehren, zu viel war passiert, zu schrecklich waren seine Taten, zu furchtbar die Erinnerungen. Doch schließlich gab er dem Bitten Minervas nach und stand genau dort, wo er eigentlich nie wieder stehen wollte. Natürlich wusste er, dass hinter den Anfragen der Schulleiterin mehr als bloße Sehnsucht nach seinem Genie steckte, schließlich war er nicht dumm. Er konnte ihre Angst in jedem ihrer Worte spüren. 4 Jahre nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords war in der Welt längst nicht die versprochene Ruhe eingekehrt. Die alte Bewegung hatte einer neuen Platz gemacht. Zu allem Überfluss nannte sich diese „Voldemorts Erbe". Sie erwähnte den so gefürchteten Namen absichtlich um so noch mehr Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Und hatten auch noch Erfolg dabei. Severus verfolgte gelangweilt den Werdegang der Bewegung und wartete jeden Tag darauf, dass sich diese ins Nichts auflöste. Doch scheinbar lag er falsch. Die neue Regierung steckte zwar alle Ressourcen in die Strafverfolgung doch irgendwie schien es so, als ob sie diesem neuen Problem einfach nicht habhaft wurden. Bis jetzt fielen sie zwar nur durch geschmierte Parolen und kleineren harmlosen Anschlägen auf, doch die Angst saß tief in den Menschen. Severus dachte sich von Anfang an, dass dahinter ein paar gelangweilte Jugendliche steckte, die ihre kindliche Rebellion in einem Geheimclub auslebten. Doch er wollte auch nicht so ignorant sein und das Problem unterschätzen. Also stand er nun hier. Minerva dachte anscheinend, dass er maßgeblich zum Schutz der Schüler beitragen konnte. Oder zumindest eine Rekurtierung und Radikalisierung verhindern konnte.

Er starrte hoch zum Astronomieturm und die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen durchzogen ihn unerbittlich. Er konnte Dumbledore vor sich sehen, wie das Leben aus seinen Augen verschwand und er rücklings den Turm hinabstürzte. Es war beinahe komisch wie friedlich der alte Mann aussah als er leblos in die Tiefe fiel.

Severus schüttelte die Erinnerung ab, atmete noch einmal tief ein und stieß die Luft langsam aus. Es half nichts, er konnte sich nicht ewig drücken. Mit einem letzten Blick nach oben machte er sich langsamen Schrittes auf den Weg in das Innere.

Er wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte, doch es überraschte ihn tatsächlich wie lähmend langweilig die Besprechung war. Severus saß im hintersten Eck der langen Tafel und weigerte sich den endlosen Ausführungen Slughorns auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zuhören. Obwohl Minerva den neuen alten Zaubertränkelehrer mehrmals ermahnte zum Punkt zu kommen, schweifte dieser immer weiter aus und schließlich kamen sie von „Terminplanung" zum Thema „Eingeborene Zaubererstämme Neuseelands". Severus Augen schmerzten bereits von den zahllosen Umdrehungen.

Severus ließ seinen Blick schweifen und schmunzelte innerlich über Minervas entnerven Versuche den Mann zum Schweigen zu bringen. Manche Dinge änderten sich scheinbar nie.

Die Konferenz begann bereits vor fast einer Stunde und sie hatten noch immer keinen einzigen Punkt der Tagesordnung abgearbeitet. _Verdammter Slughorn._ Severus raunte innerlich. Er bereute jetzt schon, dass er eingewilligt hatte diese Schule erneut als Lehrer zu betreten. Es war nicht so, dass er etwas besseres zu tun hatte, doch er könnte jetzt immerhin alleine in seinem dunklen und trostlosen Haus sitzen und an die Wand starren.

Alles wäre unterhaltsamer als Slughorns nostalgische Ausflüge in die Vergangenheit. Auf einmal klopfte es leicht an der Tür und Minervas düsterer Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich schlagartig. Vergnügt klatschte sie in ihre Hände und rieb sie vor lauter Vorfreude.

„Nun, eigentlich wollte ich das schon vor einer Stunde sagen, wenn uns nicht Horace mit seinen wie immer ausführlichen Geschichten gequä- erhellt hätte. Wir haben einen Neuzugang der besonders mich erfreut." Severus zog seine Brauen hoch. Neuzugang. Einige Lehrer waren neu, wurden jedoch nicht so enthusiastisch angekündigt. Er selbst bekam gar keine Ankündigung. Als wäre er ohnehin immer dagewesen. Er war gespannt, nun ja zumindest war seine Neugier geweckt. Die Tür ging auf und Severus Gesichtsausdruck verfinstere sich schlagartig. _Warum. Sie._

„Verzeihen Sie mir Schulleiterin aber ich wurde aufgehalten."

„Ach Unsinn, komm herein Kind. Nun, mit stolz darf ich verkünden, dass ab sofort Professor Granger das Fach Verwandlung übernehmen wird. Weiters wird sie mich als Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffendors ablösen."

Severus murmelte trocken „Welch Überraschung."

„Severus, möchtest du etwas sagen?"

Severus bedachte Hermine mit einem finsteren Blick und schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf. Hermine sah ihn forsch an und zog ihre Brauen herausfordernd hoch.

„Nun ja. Bitte setz dich mein Kind, wir waren gerade bei.. nun das spielt keine Rolle wir machen am besten mit der Tagesordnung weiter."

Slughorn keuchte enttäuscht auf und wurde von allen Anwesenden ignoriert.

Als Hermine sich gegenüber Severus setzte, konnte sie die stechenden Blicke förmlich spüren. Sie trug ihren Kopf hoch und ignorierte ihn. Die Zeit wo er sie mit einem Blick aus der Fassung bringen konnte, war längst vorüber. Sie hatte Todesser und sonstige Monster bekämpft. Sie hatte eine Trennung mit einem Weasley hinter sich. Das hier war ein Kinderspiel. Dachte sie zumindest.

Severus bemerkte natürlich ihr stures Ignorieren seiner Blicke und ärgerte sich innerlich. Anscheinend war sie stärker geworden, doch wie viel? Das würde er schon noch herausfinden. Während Minerva über die neuen Regeln sprach, schmiedete Severus bereits einen Plan wie er Hermine knacken könnte.

Er war fest entschlossen ihr die sechs Jahre, in denen sie und ihre drei hirnlosen Freunde ihn genervt hatten, aufs doppelte heimzuzahlen. Severus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und formte mit seinen Fingern ein Dach. In seinem sonst so stoischen Gesicht breitete sich ein leichtes grausames Schmunzeln aus. _Tja das Schuljahr könnte doch unterhaltsamer werden als gedacht._


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tortur fing bereits am ersten Schultag an. Bei jeder Gelegenheit brachte Severus stichelnde Kommentare an und zu Hermines Überraschung gab es viele Gelegenheiten. Zu viele.

Zunächst versuchte sie ihn mit sachlichen Antworten zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch sie merkte schnell, dass es nichts half. Also ignorierte sie ihn. Severus hörte natürlich nicht auf und machte unermüdlich weiter.

Schließlich schaffte er es beinahe jedesmal sie aus der stoischen Reserve zu locken und seine Kommentare wurden meist von ihr gekonnt pariert. Nicht selten entstanden so hitzige Wortgefechte.

Beim Frühstück beobachtete er sie als sie sich zwei Spiegeleier auf den Teller lud und sagte beißend „Sollten Sie das wirklich essen?"

Natürlich komplett lächerlich, Hermine wog beinahe weniger als zu Schulzeiten. Minerva trieb ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite und Severus stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Hermine grinste ihn schadenfroh an und lud sich noch ein Ei auf ihren Teller. Er verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück.

Die Schulleiterin beobachtete das Paar und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn Severus es vielleicht selbst noch nicht wusste, aber es gab einen Grund warum er die junge Frau scheinbar nicht in Frieden lassen konnte. Wie ein kleiner Junge neckte er sie so oft er konnte und versäumte nie eine Gelegenheit sie zu ärgern. Er hatte etwas für sie übrig, so viel war klar. Minerva seufzte innerlich. Dem Mann war etwas Glück wahrlich vergönnt. Soviel Leid was er ertragen musste, so viel Verlust den er erdulden musste, und nun endlich ein Lichtblick. Vergnügt rieb sie sich die Hände. Oh sie würde sicher gehen, dass die zwei reichlich Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Früher oder später würde die Wahrheit schon ans Licht kommen.

Severus stocherte missmutig in seinen Scrambled Eggs herumund beobachtete Hermine verstohlen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Ihr musste inzwischen übel sein doch sie war dermaßen stur, dass sie auch das letzte Stück Ei hinunter würgte. Ihm lagen eine Hand voll schneidender Bemerkungen auf der Zunge doch er wagte es nicht sie zu äußern. Die alte Frau auf der anderen Seite war stärker als sie aussah und ihm schmerzte noch immer das Rippenpaar welches sie erwischt hatte. Obwohl er längst keinen Hunger mehr hatte, wartete er geduldig bis Hermine fertig war. Wenn Hermine sich auf den Weg machte, würde er ihr Schatten sein und sie mit möglichst viel Beleidigungen zudecken. Minerva konnte sie nicht überall schützen.

Hermine wischte sich ihren Mund ab und unterdrückte die Übelkeit die sie verspürte. Verdammter Snape. Sie hatte sich heillos überfressen und büßte ihre Torheit nun mit Bauchschmerzen. Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und verabschiedete sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln von der Schulleiterin. Dieses erstarb prompt als sie sah, dass Severus ihr folgte. Schnellen Schrittes zog sie durch die langen Bänke der großen Halle und wappnete sich bereits vor der nächsten Gemeinheit. Diese lies wie erwartet nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als sie den Tisch der Gryffendors passierten, steckte sich ein Schüler den Hermine als George Finnegan identifizierte, zwei längliche Biskuit unter seine Oberlippe und mimte recht erfolgreich ein Walross. Severus zog die Brauen hoch und sagte schneidend:

„Wie fühlt es sich eigentlich an, der Kopf eines so _glorreichen_ Hauses zu sein?"

Hermine warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu, blickte an Severus vorbei und fing an hämisch zu grinsen.

„Dasselbe könnte ich Sie auch fragen." Severus folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte einen übergewichtigen Slytherin der gerade verschmiert seinen Teller genüsslich abschleckte. Severus verzog angewidert sein Gesicht und wagte es fast nicht Hermine anzusehen. Diese schritt selbstgefällig an ihm vorbei und setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt fort. Severus sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Er weigerte sich sich geschlagen zu geben und beschleunigte sein Tempo bis er wieder mit ihr gleich auf war.

Hermine raunte und beschloss den Mann zu ignorieren. Dass er nie aufgab. Warum er es so auf sie abgesehen hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel. Seit dem ersten Moment als sie das Schloss betreten hatte, heftete er sich an ihre Fersen und kritisierte und kommentierte wo er nur konnte. Ständig hatte etwas an ihr auszusetzen, unermüdlich bewarf er sie mit schneidenden Kommentaren und andauernd suchte er die Konfrontation. Sie konnte jedes mal die Freude spüren die er hatte wenn sie auf seine Sticheleien einging.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben Ihre Horde nächstes Wochenende besser im Griff!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und entgegnete:

„Und warum beschäftigt Sie das?"

„Weil ich wegen irgendeiner grausamen Laune des Schicksals mit Ihnen eingeteilt bin."

Hermine raunte laut auf.

„Dann haben zumindest Sie eine gute Gesellschaft."

Mit den Worten verschwand sie in ihrem Büro und knallte hinter sich die Türe zu. Severus wollte noch etwas entgegnen doch in diesem Moment gingen eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs vorbei. Die Schüler kicherten zunächst und erstarrten dann als sie den düsteren Blick des gefürchteten Professors sahen.

Missmutig wandte sich dieser ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Quartieren.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine atmete die kühle Luft ein und genoss den ruhigen Moment. Jede Sekunde würden ihre Protegés kommen und die Stille zerstören. Sie ließ einen Blick über das Schloß schweifen und erschrak als sie den grimmigen Professor knapp hinter sich stehen sah. Dieser grinste selbstzufrieden und zog seine Brauen hoch.

„Ich dachte eine Kriegsheldin wie Sie könnte man nicht erschrecken."

Sie sah ihn böse an und blieb stumm.

Er erschreckte sie wo er nur konnte. Manchmal dachte sie, dass er in den dunklen Korridoren nur auf seine Gelegenheit wartete. Zumindest fiel es langsam auf, wie oft sie ihn bei ihren nächtlichen Kontrollrunden plötzlich begegnete.

Das Paar stand in einvernehmlichem Schweigen nebeneinander und wartete auf die Schüler die nach und nach aus dem Schloss strömten. Jeder von ihnen gab nach einander die Erlaubnis bei Hermine ab und rannte dann wieder vergnügt zu seinen Freunden. Hermine erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Hogsmead Besuch und daran, wie Mcgonnagall die Pergamente einsammelte. Die Erinnerung zauberte ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht, welches rasch erstarb als sie Severus sah, der sie amüsiert musterte.

„Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass es schrecklich nostalgisch für jemanden sein müsse, der vor einer Woche selbst noch eine Erlaubnis gebraucht hatte."

„Zumindest kann ich mich noch an meinen ersten Besuch erinnern."

Severus überlegenes Grinsen verfiel sofort und er verzog sein Gesicht. Während er um eine Antwort grübelte, setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und er fiel rasch zurück. Er rannte Hermine nach und verlangsamte seinen Schritt knapp hinter ihr. Hermine grinste und wartete auf seinen Angriff.

„Ich nehme an Ihr erstes Ziel wird der Honigtopf sein? Oder Zonkos? Kinder lieben Zonkos!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn Ihnen der Schritt zu schnell ist, kann ich ohne weiteres eine Gehhilfe rufen. Und zu Ihrer Information, ich muss zu Derwisch und Banges, angeblich haben sie in der Büchersektion aufgestockt."

„Welch unglücklicher Zufall, dass es auch mein Ziel ist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Derwisch Zahnprothesen verkauft."

„Aber anscheinend Perücken!"  
„Womöglich finden Sie dort warme Socken, ich hörte ältere Menschen frieren recht zu dieser Jahreszeit."

„Nun wenn Sie wirklich brav sind, bekommen Sie vielleicht ein Eis!"

„Soll ich lauter reden, oder haben Sie Ihr Hörgerät mit?"

„Ich hörte Besenknechts führen jetzt auch Übergrößen!"

„Wie fühlt es sich an, beim Bau von Hogwards dabei gewesen zu sein?"

„Wo ist Ihre Erlaubnis eigentlich? Oder haben Sie Stubenarrest bekommen weil Sie nicht aufgegessen haben?"

„-

Hermine und Severus hielten ein und blickten in eine Schülergruppe die sie mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Anscheinend hatte ihr Geplänkel die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Hufflepuffs erregt und Severus herrschte sie mit donnernder Stimme an nicht so dumm herumzustehen und gefälligst weiter zu gehen. Die Hufflepuff drehten sich mit Angst in den Augen um und rannten beinahe in Richtung des Dorfes.

Severus schaute Hermine aus seinen Augenwinkeln aus an und bemerkte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Irgendwie genoss er den Gedanken, dass er dieses Lächeln verursacht hat. Als die Schüler außer Hörreichweite waren schaute ihn Hermine von der Seite aus an. Severus fing ihren Blick und zog seine Brauen hoch.

Hermine sprach mit leiser Stimme:„Sie sind mit Horace Slughorn zur Schule gegangen."

„In Ihren Gemächern steht eine Gehschule."

„In IHREN Gemächern steht ein Sarg."

„Die Hauselfen müssen Ihnen jede Nacht eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorlesen."

„Sie sind so alt, dass Ihnen vier Hauselfen jeden Morgen aus dem Bett helfen müssen."

Severus lachte laut auf und auch Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.


	4. Chapter 4

Als sie im Dorf ankamen, schwärmten die Schüler geschäftig aus. Hermine machte sich mit Severus auf ihren Fersen zielstrebig auf den Weg zu ihren lang erwarteten Büchern und dachte im Stillen, dass Severus' Gesellschaft gar nicht so unerwünscht war wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte. Natürlich schaffte er es wie kein anderer ihre Nerven zu strapazieren doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit nach dem Drama mit Ron eine mehr als willkommene Abwechslung war. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an sie vergangenen Monate zurück und die endlosen Diskussionen, Streitigkeiten und Beleidigungen die sie erdulden musste. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Resultat, dass sie und Ron einfach nicht für einander bestimmt waren. Der Krieg barg eine ganz andere Situation und Stimmung als der Alltag und ihre Beziehung war definitiv nicht für diesen gemacht. Leider sah Ron das etwas anders und verkraftete die Trennung weniger gut, somit war sie gezwungen den gesamten Weasley Clan zu meiden- und dieser beinhaltete nun auch Harry. Hermine fühlte die Traurigkeit in ihr aufsteigen und verspürte eine Sehnsucht nach ihren Freunden. Severus beobachtete sie wie so oft aus seinen Augenwinkeln und bemerkte sofort den Wandel ihrer Stimmung. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, vor allem da er nicht wusste woher der Stimmungswechsel kam.

„Es gibt bestimmt ganz spannende Malbücher für Sie!"

Zu seiner Erleichterung zog sie einen Mundwinkel nach oben und konterte geschickt mit

„Oder eine Leselupe für Sie!"

Severus grinste und war ein wenig stolz, dass er ihre schlechte Stimmung so leicht verscheuchen hat können.

Im Buchladen verlor er Hermine sofort aus den Augen, also schmökerte er ein wenig bis er sich schließlich in einen bequemen Polstersessel fallen ließ und geduldig wartete. Er hörte im hinteren Bereich Hermines Stimme als sie mit Mr Throt, dem Inhaber des Geschäfts sprach. Er bemühte sich und spitzte seine Ohren, doch er konnte nur wenige Wortfetzen verstehen.

„Geben Sie mir bitte Bescheid wenn es eintrifft!"

„Natürlich."

„Versprochen?"

„Ja, versprochen."

Der ältere Mann lachte und Hermine tauchte am Ende des Ganges vor Severus auf. Er ärgerte sich ein wenig nicht mehr gehört zu haben, behielt aber wie immer seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit. Als sie ihn erreichte, hob er fragend eine Braue und hoffte insgeheim sie würde ihm die von ihm begehrte Information mitteilen doch sie ignorierte seinen fragenden Blick und sagte lediglich

„Ich bin soweit."

„Alle Bilderbücher durch?"

Hermine grinste und er atmete seufzend betrachtete den Stoß Bücher den sie wackelig auf ihren Armen balancierte und nahm ihn ihr wie selbstverständlich ab und verstaute ihn mittels Magie in seiner Jackentasche. Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen mit glitzern in den Augen und bedankte sich.

Das ungewöhnliche Paar schlenderte still durch das geschäftige Dorf und Severus fluchte ein paar Mal als er einer Gruppe Schüler ausweichen musste. Diese waren jedoch so im Bann des Dorfes gefangen, dass sie weder den schimpfenden Professor noch die Punkte die abgezogen wurden bemerkten. Hermine lachte laut auf und amüsierte sich prächtig. Er sah sie strafend an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum habe ich nach jeder Begegnung mit ihren Protegés das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Whiskey?"

Sie lachte leise über seinen Missmut zeigte auf die vermorschte Fassade des Gasthauses Drei Besen. Severus nickte und folgte Hermine in das Gasthaus. Die Luft war stickig und Severus musste sich einige Sekunden an das schummrige Licht gewöhnen. Er wählte einen etwas abgelegenen Tisch und zog Hermines Stuhl für sie heraus. Diese sah ihn etwas überrascht an, kommentierte sein Tun jedoch nicht.

Severus Herz klopfte auf einmal etwas schneller und die Situation erinnerte ihn eher an ein intimes Treffen als ein zwangloses Betrinken mit einer Kollegin.

Er ließ seine plötzliche Nervosität an seinen Hände aus und versteckte diese unter dem dunklen Holztisch. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er überlegte was er sagen sollte. Hermine schien den plötzlichen Wechsel nicht zu bemerken und ließ ihren Blick durch das belebte Gasthaus schweifen. Auf einmal bemerkte die Professor Trelawney an der Bar sitzen. Es sah ganze so aus als würde sie gerade diverse Hiobsbotschaften prophezeien die sie mit wildem Gefuchtel eindrucksvoll in Szene setzte. Hermine schmunzelte und wollte gerade Severus ihren Fund mitteilen als sie bemerkte wie er sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Sie erschrak beinahe aufgrund der ungewohnten Emotion in seinem Gesicht und Severus erwachte aus seinem Stupor.

„Bitte was?"

Hermine grinste leicht und nickte in Richtung der schrägen Kollegin. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er diese ausmachte und sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Wie viele Tode sie wohl schon vorhergesagt hat."

Severus wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Madame Rosmerta am Tisch auftauchte.

„Snape? Und Granger? Welch ungewöhnlicher Anblick."

Sie stemmte ihre Hände auf ihre ausladende Hüfte und atmete tief ein. Ihr Dekolletee wölbte sich aufdringlich nach oben und sogar Hermine hatte Probleme nicht schamlos hinzu starren. Severus Augen verengten sich jedoch und ruhten abfällig auf ihrem Gesicht. „Feuerwhiskey. Zweimal." Die Frau schien ein wenig beleidigt und nickte leicht. Hermine sah ihr nach und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Ich erinnere mich wie Ron sie immer angeschmachtet hatte."

Severus zog seine Brauen hoch und sagte missbilligend.  
„Wohl kaum eine Überraschung, hirnlose Idioten tendieren meist dazu sich auf so banale _Attribute_ zu konzentrieren."

Hermine lachte laut und Severus genoss einmal mehr den Laut den er verursacht hatte.

Rosmerta kam erneut und stellte den Professoren kommentarlos zwei Gläser des feuerroten Getränks auf den Tisch. Hermine bedankte sich und nahm sogleich das Glas in die Hand. Sie prostete Severus zu und trank die dampfende Flüssigkeit in einem Zug leer. Severus war so überrascht, dass ihm untypischerweise die Kinnlade hinunterfiel und er beide Brauen bis fast an den schwarzen schimmernden Haaransatz hochzog. Als sie mit einem lauten Zischen ausatmete und sie ihn mit einem spitzen Blick bedachte, tat er es ihr gleich und kippte sein Getränk ebenfalls hinunter.

Das Geschehen wiederholte sich so lange bis Severus nicht mehr in der Lage war mitzuzählen. Bei jeder anderen Person wäre er längst aufgestanden und hätte der Dummheit ein Ende gesetzt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm unmöglich Hermine mit dem letzten Getränk gewinnen zu lassen. Sein Magen flehte ihn bereits an der Selbstzerstörung Einhalt zu gebieten und auch sein Kopf warnte ihn und er sah sich schon mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen, doch Hermine schien komplett unbeeindruckt zu sein.

Dachte er, in Wirklichkeit verfluchte sie ihren verdammten Stolz der sie nicht aufhören ließ. Sogar Rosmerta beobachtete das Paar amüsiert mit einer Spur Argwohn aus der Ferne. Sie wusste, dass die zwei Professoren eigentlich noch die Schüler ins Schloß bringen sollten und wunderte sich über deren untypische Gedankenlosigkeit. Sie entschied die Vernunft zu spielen und untersagte den Zweien ein weiteres Getränkt. Severus sah sie dankbar an und bezahlte die Rechnung. Hermine wollte ihm zuvorkommen doch sie hatte keine Chance. Der Alkohol entfaltete seine Wirkung und verlangsamte ihre Sinne.

Auf dem Weg zurück waren Hermine und Severus derart damit beschäftigt, ihre Beeinträchtigung geheimzuhalten, dass sie kein Wort sprachen. Die Schüler bemerkten zum Glück nichts davon und tratschen zufrieden über ihre Einkäufe. Im Schloss angekommen zerstreute sich die Gruppe und die zwei Professoren fanden sich alleine wieder. Die Frische Luft und der Marsch hatten den Großteil des Alkohols vertrieben und Hermine musste sich zumindest nicht mehr konzentrieren nicht umzufallen. Severus sah sie an und hätte am liebsten gelacht, wenn er nicht selbst um nichts besser dran gewesen wäre. Er haderte mit sich selbst und jede Faser seines Körpers flehte ihn an es nicht zu tun aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Nun ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Interesse an einer Fortsetzung haben, nachdem die Sonne bald untergeht und ihre Bettgehzeit längst überfällig ist." Er bereute seine Worte sofort.

Hermine sah in herausfordernd an. Man konnte beinahe die Überwindung spüren die es sie kostete.

„Wenn das Altersheim auf Sie verzichten kann."

Severus schrie innerlich. Verdammt. Er war so ein Idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Wahnsinn setzte sich in Severus privater Unterkunft fort. Hermine begutachtete die ersten Minuten lange den Innenraum und strich mit ihren Fingern andächtig um die unzähligen Bücherrücken die in den weitläufigen Regale penibel geordnet waren. Severus beobachtete sie und dachte zum ersten mal, dass er eigentlich gar nicht so unglücklich über ihre Anwesenheit war wie er sich immer eingeredet hatte. Damit meinte er nicht nur ihre Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen, die zugegebenermaßen mehr als ungewohnt war, sondern auch ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Schloss und damit in seinem Leben. Er fühlte sich beinahe wohl und erkannte, dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten einmal nicht einsam fühlte. Und so ungewohnt und neu das Gefühl auch war, er genoss es.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und schob seine auf einmal überschwänglichen Gefühle auf den Alkohol den er dummerweise noch immer mit ihr trank.

Mit jedem Glas verloren die Gespräche immer mehr an Sinnhaftigkeit doch weder Severus noch Hermine störten sich daran. Was für Außenstehende ein seltenes Spektakel sein müsste, war für beide eigentlich völlig normal. Zwar ertrank Hermine ihren Kummer und ihre Anspannung nicht annähernd so oft wie Severus, doch sie musste zugeben, es hatte durchaus etwas befreiendes. Während sie in ihrer Vergangenheit eher in einem Strudel des Selbstmitleids verfiel und mit nichts als einem faden Geschmack im Mund und Kopfschmerzen aufwachte, so war es etwas ganz anderes in Gesellschaft zu trinken. Vor allem dieser Gesellschaft. Sie konnte es selbst nicht glauben aber Severus gelang es nicht nur sie zur Weißglut zu treiben, er schaffte es auch ohne Mühe sie zu beruhigen. In seiner Anwesenheit hatten die finsteren Gedanken und Zweifel die sie so oft quälten keinen Platz in ihrem Kopf. Nicht anders erging es Severus. Ihre Anwesenheit vertrieb seine Sorgen und seine dunklen Erinnerungen. Und das war etwas, was vermutlich noch niemand von sich sagen konnte. Niemand außer Lily. Nur hatte er sich mit dieser nie heillos betrunken.

Severus ließ seinen verklärten Blick über Hermine schweifen und stellte mit mildem Entsetzen fest, dass sie tatsächlich absolut nicht unansehnlich war. Natürlich lag diese Feststellung nicht am Whiskey, doch die Tatsache, dass er sich diese eingestand, sehr wohl.

Sie hatte eine schlanke und athletische Statur und ihre unbändige Haarpracht hatte sich zu haselnussbraunen lockigen Wellen gewandelt. Seine Sticheleien aufgrund ihres Gewichts fanden rein darin ihren Ursprung, dass er einfach nichts fand was er kritisieren konnte und es ohnehin offensichtlich war, dass sie absolut keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden brauchte was und wie viel sie zu sich nahm. Allein diese Erkenntnis sollte ihm schon den Hinweis geben, dass vielleicht doch mehr dran war als eine bloße Kollegenschaft. Doch so brillant Severus auch war, so sah er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.

Die Intelligenz und der Wissensdurst ihrer Jugend funkelten selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch in ihren Augen, doch trugen diese auch eine für ihr junges Alter untypische Weisheit und Wehmut mit sich.

Severus wusste genau in diesem Moment, dass er mit niemand anderes hier sitzen wollen würde.

Hermine bemerkte seinen Blick und musterte ihn mit dem selben Interesse. Ertappt spürte Severus wie seine Ohren rot wurden und er schickte ein Stoßgebet in Richtung Himmel, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde. Er wandte seinen Blick sofort ab und starrte stattdessen auf ihre Füße vor ihm. Die Selbstsicherheit die ihm der Alkohol spendeten schienen wie weggeblasen und er fühlte sich auf einmal fürchterlich unsicher.

Hier saß er, ließ seinen Blick schamlos über sie gleiten und wusste nicht einmal ob sie nicht jemanden hätte, der viel mehr ein Recht darauf hatte. Sie erwähnte nie einen Partner, aber Severus hatte auch noch nie gefragt. Er hatte auch nie einen Grund dazu und war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm nicht geantwortet hätte. Doch der Whiskey schien seine Scheu erneut verschwinden zu lassen denn er atmete tief ein und fragte ganz beiläufig: „Muss man eigentlich einem Mann Beileid wünschen der Sie ertragen muss?"

Hermines Augen glitzerten mit etwas, was Severus nicht zuordnen konnte und seine eigene Unbeholfenheit traf ihn wie ein Zug. Was redete er da? Er bemerkte das Lallen in seiner Stimme und stöhnte innerlich auf. Konnte man sich noch lächerlicher machen?

Sie schüttelte mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Kopf und Severus beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sehr genau wusste was er dachte. Er wandte erneut seinen Blick ab und presste seine Lippen aufeinander bevor er noch etwas Dummes sagen konnte.

Auf einmal bewegte sie sich und als Severus aufsah, sah er, dass sie ihn mit ihren Augen regelrecht fixiert hatte. Wie ein Raubtier näherte sie sich ihrer Beute, langsam und bedacht- zumindest soweit wie es der Alkohol in ihrem Körper zuließ. Schließlich war sie direkt vor ihm und Severus starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er war hin und hergerissen, einerseits wollte er sie fragen was sie da eigentlich tat und andrerseits befahl ihm sein Körper still da zu sitzen und abzuwarten. Schließlich hatte der Alkohol sein übriges getan und Severus verharrte still und abwartend in seinem Polstersessel. Er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung was nun passieren würde, doch er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Doch es geschah.

Beinahe in Zeitlupe beugte sich Hermine zu ihm hinunter und war schließlich so nah, dass Severus den süßlich scharfen Geruch von Alkohol in ihrem Atem riechen konnte. Bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch. Er atmete ein und roch ihren Duft der eine Mischung aus Vanille, Waschmittel und etwas speziellem, unbekanntem war. Berauscht von dem Duft, dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen und schließlich dem Feuerwhiskey gab er sich dem Gefühl kampflos hin und seufzte als er ihre Zunge sanft Einlass erbat.


	6. Chapter 6

Er gewährte ihr diesen und stöhnte unweigerlich s er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund spürte. Sie schmeckte nach dem herben Geschmack des Feuerwhiskeys und nach, er konnte es nicht besser beschreiben, Hermine. Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf die sich in seinen Haaren verfing und atmete scharf ein als er ihre Nägel spürte die sich sanft in seinen Nacken krallten. Als sie sich auf einmal zurückzog, fiel ihm auf wie passiv er dagesessen ist, mit seinen Händen rechts und links neben ihm auf den Polstersessel.

Er wollte das Gefühl um nichts in der Welt verlieren und sein Körper folgte ihrem. Er hielt ihren Kopf fest und presste seine Lippen etwas zu hart auf ihre. Hermine machte einen Laut den Severus vermutlich niemals vergessen wird.

Der Kuss vertiefte sich und als Hermine seine Schultern zu sich zog um ihm noch näher zu sein verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sank rücklings in den Sessel. Er zog Hermine unabsichtlich mit und sie dachte gar nicht daran den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Severus Herz raste und seine Finger hatten immer noch ein leichtes Zittern als er vorsichtig über ihren Rücken strich, sie presste sich gegen die Berührung und seufzte in seinen Mund. Severus schöpfte aus ihrer Reaktion Mut und packte ihr Hüften um sie noch näher zu ihm zu ziehen. Seine Aktion entlockte Hermine ein Stöhnen welches Severus die Nackenhaare hochstehen ließ. Als sie begann sich an der inzwischen entstandenen Beule in der Hose zu reiben, wusste er, wenn er das Geschehen nicht sofort beenden würde, wäre es zu spät und sie würden etwas tun, was sie vielleicht im nüchternen Zustand bereuen würden.

Severus genoss noch einige Sekunden lang das Gefühl und zog sich schließlich langsam zurück, Hermine wimmerte Enttäuscht und Severus hasste sich und sein Gewissen dafür. Doch die Vorstellung an ihr beschämtes Gesicht und die Reue in ihren Augen waren genug Antrieb um Hermine schließlich sanft weg zu drücken. Er sah ihr kurz in den Augen und bereute es sofort. Die Zurückweisung war ihr anzusehen und er wandte seinen Blick sofort ab. Als sie von ihm herunter kletterte und ihr Gewand gerade strich räusperte er sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sie kam ihm zu vor und sagte leise „Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen." Severus nickte stumm und begleitete sie mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand zur Tür. Er war gerade dabei ihr diese zu öffnen als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn sanft küsste. Severus Körper, der nichts von seiner Moral hielt, reagierte sofort und er schlang seine Arme um sie. Als sich der Kuss ein weiteres mal vertiefte platzierte Hermine ihre Hände auf seiner Brust und schob ihn sanft weg. Severus atmete enttäuscht aus und nickte. Hermine sah zu ihm hoch und die Lust in ihren Augen wurde durch ein Glitzern ersetzt.

„Wenn du denkst ich hätte das bedauernswerte Knacksen deiner Gelenke nicht gehört, hast du dich getäuscht."

Severus sah sie einige Sekunden lang verdutzt an und auf einmal lachte er heiser. Dass sie ihn mit Du angeredet hatte fiel ihm erst viel später auf als er hellwach im Bett lag und den Abend immer wieder in seinen Gedanken durchging. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ihm jemand das Ende dieses Tages vorhergesagt hätte, hätte er ihn für geisteskrank erklärt.

Doch wie sollte er jetzt reagieren. Was wollte er eigentlich. Er mochte sie, soviel war sicher. Sie war äußerst ansehnlich, Severus mied den Gedanken Wunderschön, soviel war auch klar. Doch wohin sollte das führen. Sie war jung, voller Leben, impulsiv, beliebt und liebenswert. Er war alt, müde und enttäuscht vom Leben und verhasst. Er würde sein Unglück über sie bringen und ihr Leben mit einem Schatten überziehen.

Er hatte seit Lily zwar ein zwei mal versucht Gefühle für eine Frau aufzubauen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Die wenigen Frauen die sich für ihn interessierten waren nicht mit Intelligenz gesegnet und Severus fand es unmöglich auch nur eine Konversation mit ihnen zuführen ohne andauernd mit den Augen zu rollen.

Severus war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sein markantes Aussehen, seine Vergangenheit und sein reserviertes unnahbares Auftreten nicht gerade förderlich bei seiner Suche nach einer Partnerin waren. Doch bevor er sich plagte, blieb er lieber alleine. Er seufzte. Er hatte sich eigentlich schon über ein Jahrzehnt mit seiner Einsamkeit abgefunden und sah bis jetzt auch nie die Notwendigkeit diesen Umstand zu ändern. Doch irgendwas an Hermine war da, was er so noch nicht kannte. Er wusste nicht ob es am Alkohol lag oder an seiner langen Abstinenz von Nähe aber jede Berührung von ihr durchzog ihn bis ins Mark und verursachte ein leichtes Gefühl in seinem Kopf und ein enges in seiner Hose.

Er fühlte sich frei von seinen Grübeleien und seinen dunklen Gedanken die ihn meist Abends quälen und er mochte das Gefühl.

Doch konnte er seine eigenen Gelüste über ihr Glück stellen. Er atmete tief ein. Sie hatte jemanden verdient der ihr eine Zukunft geben konnte und nicht mit seiner Vergangenheit belasten würde. Nein er musste es beenden bevor es anfing, soviel war er ihr schuldig. Severus war noch nicht bewusst, dass es längst angefangen hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen!"

„Die Zeit ist gekommen, Brüder. Zu lange waren wir untätig."

„Es ist zu früh. Wir sollten noch etwas warten."

Eine rege Diskussion entbrannte und der enge Raum wurde durch ein Stimmengewirr durchflutet. In dem schummrigen Licht saßen dunkel angezogene Gestalten. Viele hatten ihr Gesicht verhüllt, manche zeigten sich mit Absicht und andere saßen stumm in einer finsteren Ecke. Während vier Männer wild diskutierten, langweilte sich einer in der hintersten Ecke. Er gähnte und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
„Langweilst du dich etwa?"

„Du nicht? Seit Monaten dasselbe. Jedesmal das selbe Thema. Was für ein lächerlicher Haufen."

Er bemühte sich nicht einmal leise zu sprechen, doch es schenkte ihm niemand Beachtung.

„Das mag sein. Was schlägst du vor? Ein Frontalangriff der uns alle nach Askaban bringt?"

Der Spott war unüberhörbar. Viele störten sich an der Untätigkeit doch vergaßen scheinbar dabei das Risiko welches sie im Falle eines Angriffes eingehen würden. Ohne Frage würden sie sofort in Askaban landen. Das verkürzte Verfahren welches sie bekommen würden, hätte von Vorhinein nur ein Urteil. Schuldig. Lebenslang.

„Ein Angriff? Nein. Noch nicht. Wir brauchen mehr Leute."

„Und woher willst du die bekommen?"

Auf einmal verstummte der Raum und alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Wo sie es niemals erwarten würden. Hogwarts."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus mit einem nervtötenden Pochen in seinen Ohren. Ächzend griff er sich an den Kopf und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war eine obskure Mischung aus verbranntem Essen und Verwesung. Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an und er verfluchte sofort seine Dummheit des gestrigen Tages. Warum war er so ein stolzer Idiot. Er war nicht mehr 25 Jahre alt, er konnte sich nicht einfach betrinken und am nächsten Tag wie neugeboren aufwachen. Severus warf seine Beine über die Bettkante und griff in die Schublade seines Nachtkastens. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er eine kleine Phiole und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. Der Geschmack stieß ihn sauer auf und Severus hatte mühe sich nicht zu übergeben. Bedächtig taumelte er in sein Badezimmer und wagte es in den Spiegel zu sehen. Er seufzte.

Er sah definitiv so aus wie er sich fühlte.

Nach seinem Morgenritual überlegte er kurz ob er das Frühstück einfach auslassen sollte. Zumindest war es Samstag und er konnte sich den gesamten Tag in seinen Gemächern verstecken. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine triumphierend ihre lächerlich große Frühstücksportion in sich hinein schaufelte, trieb ihn schließlich hinaus. Hermine.

Die Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Wie konnte er das vergessen. Die Bilder von letzter Nacht, das Gefühl von ihrem Mund, ihren Händen, ihrem Körper und, wie könnte er das vergessen, den unwiderstehlichen Geräuschen die sie machte wenn er sie angriff, tauchten nach einander vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Severus raunte. Sein Kopf dröhnte trotz seines Trankes und er griff sich an die Stirn. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich jetzt verhalten.

Was könnte er zu ihr sagen. Sollte er es ansprechen oder vielleicht darauf hoffen, dass der Alkohol ihr Gedächtnis gesäubert hatte. Severus wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber die Vorstellung, dass Hermine den gestrigen Abend vergessen haben könnte traf ihn mit mehr Schmerz als er gedacht hätte. Es war nicht nur sein Stolz der verletzt war, er gab es nicht zu, aber sein Herz schmerzte ebenfalls. Unsinn. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht verliebt und Schluss. Es war eine hitzige, alkoholische Aktion gewesen, die mit Sicherheit nicht mehr vorkommen würde.

Langsam zog er sich an und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich präsentabel zu machen. Vergebens.

„Guter Gott Severus, wie siehst du denn aus?"

Die Schulleiterin sah Severus entgeistert an, dieser warf ihr lediglich einen mürrischen Blick zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Der Platz neben ihm war frei und ihm schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was wenn sie ihn mied, was wenn ihr etwas passiert war, was wenn es ihr schlecht ginge, was wenn-

„Guten Morgen!"

Severus Gedanken wurden je beendet als das Zentrum seiner Überlegungen sich in den freien Sessel fallen ließ. Als er sie ansah, verfinsterte sich seine Laune sofort.

Sie sah genauso aus wie gestern. Keine Augenringe, kein blasses Gesicht, keine nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel. Sogar ihr Haar warf sich wie immer in großen Locken ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Beleidigung doch ihr Anblick war zu viel. Sie ließ diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht aus.

„Sie sollten wirklich besser auf sich Acht geben, in Ihrem Alter kann so etwas gefährlich werden."

Minerva schaute argwöhnisch zwischen den Zweien hin und her und wagte es schließlich nicht einmal zu mutmaßen was am gestrigen Abend passiert sein könnte.  
Severus verdrehte lediglich seine Augen und widmete sich seinem Essen. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr ärgerte, dass sie so frisch aussah, dass er so aussah wie er sich fühlte oder, dass sie ihn wieder Siezte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und entschied, dass er sie am besten ignorieren sollte. Hermine hatte anscheinend so viel Mitleid mit seiner zerstörten Erscheinung, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließ. Das wiederum ärgerte Severus noch mehr. Verstimmt stocherte in seinem Essen herum und versuchte vergebens seine Gedanken von der vergangenen Nacht fernzuhalten. Was natürlich ein unmögliches Unterfangen war, da er sofort den Duft von Vanille und Hermine in seiner Nase hatte. Er hielt die Luft an. Warum roch sie so gut. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen, stand auf und verließ mit großen Schritten die Halle. Ein paar Schüler weichten dem mürrischen Professor nicht schnell genug aus und Severus zog bei seinem Weg in sein Quartier insgesamt 40 Punkte von diversen Häusern ab. Darunter sogar sein eigenes. Severus hatte keinen Nerv mehr. Er war eindeutig zu alt für das alles. Das beste wäre, er würde Hermine aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen und sie fortan ignoriere.

Die Idee an sich, war womöglich nicht schlecht, doch dir Umsetzung war schier unmöglich. Nicht genug, dass Severus Hermine ungewöhnlich oft begegnete, was wenn er so darüber nachdachte kein Zufall sein konnte, nein sie vereinnahmte auch seine Gedanken und Träume. Anfangs war er sich sicher, dass dieser Umstand nur temporär wäre, und wenn genug Zeit vergangen wäre, würde sie wieder so schnell aus seinem Leben verschwinden wie sie sich hineingeschlichen hatte. Doch, nach einigen Wochen saß er in seinem Polstersessel, starrte mürrisch in das Kaminfeuer und verfluchte sämtliche Grangers dieser Welt und das Schicksal im Allgemeinen. Kein Zauber, kein Trank, keine Strategie vermochte es diese Hexe aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Es war hoffnungslos. Wenn sie ihn wenigstens ignorieren würde, diese Situation könnte er bewältigen, diese Situation kannte er von seiner Jugend. Er war jahrelang verliebt in Lily während sie ihn links liegen ließ. Den Schmerz kannte er bereits und wenn er es damals überlebt hatte, würde er es wieder überleben. Aber diese braunhaarige Hexe dachte nicht im Traum daran Severus in Frieden leiden zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, sie konfrontierte ihn wo es nur ging. Egal wo er war, egal in welcher Gesellschaft oder zu welcher Uhrzeit, sie ließ keine Gelegenheit aus ihn zu herauszufordern. Und natürlich ging er jedes verdammte mal auf ihre Sticheleien ein. Wann hatte sie seinen Part übernommen. Severus seufzte. In Wahrheit hatte er keine Chance. Sein Herz schlug für Hermine Granger, und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Er war verloren.


	8. Chapter 8

_Severus_ seufzte. Er hätte niemals nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollen. Er hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Die Zukunft nach der er sich sehnte, hatte er nicht verdient. Er hatte Hermine nicht verdient. Vermutlich hatte sie sich in etwas verrannt, wollte Spaß und Abwechslung und hatte dann aus irgendeiner wahnhaften Laune heraus ihn bestimmt. Sie würde das Interesse genauso schnell verlieren, wie es aufgetaucht war. Und Severus würde zurück bleiben, alleine in seinem Schmerz, enttäuscht und mit einem gebrochenem Herzen. Schon wieder.

Er hatte seine Chance auf die Liebe vor vielen Jahrzehnten erfolgreich zerstört, eine zweite würde er nicht dem selben Schicksal ausliefern. Er würde das nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Aber was blieb ihm übrig. Jede versuchte Ignoranz erlosch sobald er sie sah, jeder boshafte Gedanke verschwand wenn er ihre Stimme hörte. Severus wusste, dass er Hermine nicht einfach aus seinem Leben streichen konnte. Sie waren Kollegen und er mochte sie zu sehr, als dass er jetzt einfach einen Rückzug machen konnte. Doch er konnte ihre Position in seinem Leben verändern.

Vielleicht war es seinem verwundeten Herzen genug sie als Freundin zu haben. Vielleicht würde ihm das freundschaftliche Geplänkel reichen und seine Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er konnte es zumindest versuchen. Sie würde bald ein anderes Objekt finden welches sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, und dann wäre Severus wieder alleine- nur ohne zerstörte Hoffnungen. Immerhin konnte man nichts zerstören was es nicht gab. Unruhig fuhr er sich durch seine rabenschwarze Mähne. Er musste es versuchen und das beste hoffen.

 _Hermine_ schien die Veränderung in Severus Verhalten sofort zu bemerken. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung entzog er sich ihren Annäherungsversuchen gekonnt und blieb ihr so gut er konnte fern. Sie trafen nicht mehr zufällig Nachts aufeinander und auch sonst war er zwar in seinen Worten kein bisschen sanfter, jedoch merkte sie eine erzwungene Distanz die er scheinbar erschuf. Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen und überlegte ihren nächsten Schritt.

Was als Ablenkung anfing, verschlang ihr Herz und sie fand sich nun in einer äußerst unvorteilhaften Position wieder- sie hatte eindeutig Interesse an den finsteren und sarkastischen Mann. Hermine musste beinahe lachen. Wie zum Teufel war das passiert.

Am Anfang dachte sie, Severus fühle schlichtweg nicht dasselbe wie sie und sie fand sich damit ab. Doch mit der Zeit bemerkte sie die verstohlenen Blicke, die er ihr in scheinbar unbeobachteten Momenten zuwarf, sie hörte die Sehnsucht die sich manchmal in seinen Worten einschlich und sie kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass seine Zuneigung ihrer glich und er aus irgend einem, wahrscheinlich bescheuerten, Grund versuchte, diese zu negieren.

Hermine lächelte leicht. Er dachte zwar, er wäre der klügste Magier der je diese Hallen beschritten hatte, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen sie.

Hermine nahm die Herausforderung an. Verstohlen lugte sie auf die Seite und bedachte dem Mann der ihre Gedanken einnahm mit einem vorsichtigen Blick. Dieser fing ihren Blick und sah sofort stur nach vorne. Hermine schmunzelte, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Nicht weit der beiden Professoren saß Marcus Puglesby und stocherte entnervt in seinem Essen. Er ignorierte seine Mitschüler welche links und rechts von ihm laut lachten oder über diverse Nichtigkeiten diskutierten. Er war schon immer anders gewesen. Ruhig und verschlossen. Seine Mitschüler tolerierten ihn doch er machte sich nichts vor, sie fanden ihn merkwürdig. Sie dachten, er passe nicht zu ihnen und sie hatten recht. Er passte nicht hierher. Er wollte nicht hierher. Er war weder fair, noch besaß er viel Geduld und Freundlichkeit war nun wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Und trotzdem saß er hier. Über seinem Kopf thronte der Dachs welcher die Mitglieder seines Hauses überblickte und das gelb auf seiner Krawatte versuchte er so gut er konnte zu ignorieren. Sein Vater war ein Hufflepuff, sein Großvater war einer und so weiter. Seine Brüder und Schwestern waren Hufflepuff. Marcus fiel kein Mitglied seiner Familie ein welches nicht in Hufflepuff war. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er immer an zweiter Stelle. Loyalität, Treue und harte Arbeit. Das waren die wichtigsten Tugenden die seine Jugend bestimmten. Doch egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, die Unruhe in ihm wuchs mit jedem Jahr an. Er wusste früh, dass er nicht den Weg beschreiten würde der ihm vorbestimmt war. Er wollte mehr. Doch als der sprechende Hut mit einem Wort all seine Träume und Hoffnungen zerstörte, war es beschlossen. Er würde nicht sein Vater sein. Er würde sich nicht unterordnen. Gryffendor, Slytherin. Das waren die Häuser die Geschichte schrieben. Niemand interessierte sich für Hufflepuff. Niemand erwartete große Taten oder horrende Leistungen. Doch das würde sich bald ändern.


	9. Chapter 9

_Severus_ war am Ende. Seit wenigen Tagen änderte Hermine ihren Kurs komplett und ging scheinbar in die Offensive über. Und er hatte absolut nichts entgegen zu setzen. Zunächst dachte er, dass die scheinbar ungewollten Berührungen, die Blicke und die Begegnungen allesamt unglückliche Zufälle waren, doch nun war er sich sicher- diese Hexe heckte etwas aus. Wenn er es nicht so genießen würde, würde er sie verfluchen. Stattdessen verfluchte er sich selbst. Warum musste sein Herz immer schneller schlagen wenn sie in der Nähe war, und dann zu allem Überfluss beinahe aussetzen wenn sich ihre Finger flüchtig berührten. Warum musste er sie immer ansehen und hielt ihrem Blick aber dennoch nicht stand. Warum spürte er nachts in seinem Bett oder morgens in der Dusche ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Und warum konnte er absolut nichts dagegen tun. Severus seufzte. Er hoffte inständig seine passive Maske der Ignoranz würde sie zum Aufgeben bewegen, denn sie war kurz davor seine Mauer zu durchbrechen.

Und sie hatte es schließlich geschafft. Severus rauchte vor Wut. Diese verfluchte Hexe. Severus wusste nicht wen er mehr hassen sollte, Minerva, Hermine oder diesen muskulösen Schönling der unverhohlen seine Dummheit aus seinem Mund fließen ließ und auch noch den Nerv besaß Hermine zu umwerben.

Er hätte die Aufsicht einfach ablehnen sollen. Er hätte sich krank melden sollen. Er hätte Minerva zum Teufel schicken sollen! Aber nein er ging mit. Und sie war natürlich ebenfalls dabei. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, anscheinend war ihm einfach keine Ruhe gegönnt. Er mied sie so gut es ging und verzog sich nach einigen erfolgreichen Ausweichmanövern ins Drei Besen. Rosmerta machte einen unangebrachten Scherz und fragte ihn, ob er seinen Feuerwhiskey Marathon fortsetzen wolle, Severus warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu und bestellte lediglich ein Butterbier.

Er setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke und hoffte inständig, dass ihn niemand finden würde. Doch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde später ging die Tür auf und Hermine stand mit mehreren Büchern in ihren Armen da. Sie suchte das Lokal mit ihren Augen ab und Severus senkte den Kopf. Anscheinend bemerkte sie ihn nicht, denn sie ging schnurstracks auf die Bar zu. Und dort saß er. Severus' Nemesis. Groß und schön und dumm.

Er sprach ein paar Worte zu Hermine und zu allem Überfluss lachte sie auch noch, vermutlich nur aus Höflichkeit. Severus streckte seinen Kopf um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen und starrte das Paar hasserfüllt an. Gefühle der Eifersucht durchzogen ihn und er musste seine ganze Kraft dafür aufwenden nicht sofort aufzustehen und hinzustürzen. Leider konnte er die Worte die sie wechselten nicht verstehen, aber er vermutete, dass sie nicht gerade von Sinnhaftigkeit geprägt waren. Als Hermine ihren Blick ein weiteres mal durch das Lokal warf, versteckte er sich diesmal nicht und machte sich so unauffällig wie er konnte bemerkbar. Sie sah ihn an und wollte gerade auf ihn zu gehen. Severus triumphierte innerlich. Doch auf einmal hielt sie der Oger zurück und sie wechselten wieder ein paar Worte. Severus kochte.

Vor lauter Wut wollte er gerade aufstehen als die zwei zusammen das Lokal verließen. Severus erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein. Sie tat es nur um ihn zu ärgern, und es funktionierte hervorragend. Er knallte das Geld für sein Butterbier auf den Tisch und rauschte den Beiden nach. Als er auf der Straße stand und Hermines Lockenkopf suchte, fand er sie in der Begleitung von dem Troll. Er trug ihre Bücher. Severus verengte seine Augen und wünschte dem Mann diverse Krankheiten, Schmerzen und Flüche an den Hals. Er verharrte unbemerkt und beobachtete das Paar. Sie unterhielten sich scheinbar wunderbar. Auf einmal sammelten sich ein paar Schüler um Hermine und Severus fiel erleichtert ein, dass sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen mussten. Der Troll sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, der Severus zur Weißglut trieb. So schmachtend und besitzergreifend. Er wusste, dass er sie mit dem selben Blick bedachte- jedoch tat er das nur wenn er sich sicher war, dass keiner hinsah und nicht so unverhohlen in aller Öffentlichkeit. Der Troll verabschiedete sich und Severus stürmte umgehen an Hermines Seite. Diese grinste ihn frech an und wartete scheinbar auf sein Kommentar, welches er nicht lange zurückhalten konnte.

„Ein neues Traumpaar."

„Anscheinend."

„Darf man schon gratulieren?"

„Das wird sich noch weisen."

„Geben Sie ihm Unterricht oder kann er bereits lesen und schreiben?"  
„Da er mir versprochen hat zu schreiben, nehme ich es stark an."

Severus schnaubte.

„Ich kann mir keinen unwillkommeneren Brief vorstellen."

„Dann ist es ja ein Glück, dass er an mir interessiert ist und nicht an Ihnen."

„Oder ein Unglück." Murmelte Severus. Leider hörte sie es.

„Wenn Sie wollen, lege ich ein gutes Wort für Sie ein." Sie zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu und er verengte seine Augen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und Hermine ließ ihn stehen. Verdutzt sah er ihr nach. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber sicherlich nicht mit dem. Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen.

Marcus befand sich mehrere Meter hinter der Gruppe die sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss befand. Wie so oft stapfte er alleine durch den erdigen Weg und starrte in seinen Gedanken versunken vor sich hin. Er ging den Nachmittag noch einmal in seinen Gedanken durch. Während seine Mitschüler in den Honigtopf schwirrten und begeistert die Schaufenster mit ihren Gesichtern verschmierten, setzte er sich früh ab und verschwand in einer abgelegenen Seitengasse. Er kramte noch einmal den Zettel den er vor wenigen Tagen erhalten hatte und obwohl er die Zeilen bereits auswendig konnte las er sie sich zur Sicherheit noch einmal durch. Die Uhrzeit und der Ort stimmte. Doch wo war der mysteriöse Absender? Auf einmal hörte er hinter sich ein Räuspern und er wandte sich erschrocken um. Der ältere Mann kicherte heiser und entschuldigte sich bei ihm.

„Ich wusste du würdest kommen."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Die Frage ist, was willst du?"

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Sagen wir es so, ich bin der jenige der dir helfen kann."

„Helfen? Wobei?"

„Deinen tiefsten Wunsch wahr zu machen."

Marcus starrte den Mann an und hörte in der Nähe ein paar Stimmen die sich lautstark über die Preise von Zonkos beschwerten. Er drehte sich nach den Stimmen um und sah eine kleine Gruppe Ravenclaws vorbeiziehen. Als er sich wieder dem geheimnisvollen Mann widmen wollte, war dieser verschwunden. In der Backsteinwand war ein kleiner Zettel eingeklemmt. Marcus war sich sicher, dass dieser zuvor noch nicht da war und nahm ihn vorsichtig in seine Hand. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter und als er sichergestellt hatte, dass er wirklich alleine war öffnete der den Zettel.

„Warte auf weitere Anweisungen."

Während er den Schülern nach trottete, spielte er mit einer Hand mit dem zerknüllten Stück Papier. Er versuchte sich einen Reim aus dem Ganzen zu machen aber es gelang ihm nicht. Lediglich sein Instinkt warnte ihn, er konnte die Gefahr fühlen. Doch gleichzeitig war er von seiner Neugierde so gepackt, dass er es nicht über sich brachte den Zettel einfach so weg zu werfen. Woher kannte ihn der Fremde? Und auf was für Anweisungen sollte er warten?


	10. Chapter 10

Die Schulleiterin blickte unschlüssig zwischen ihre zwei Professoren hin und her. Etwas war vorgefallen, aber was. Das übliche Geplänkel war verstummt und Severus bewarf Hermine mit düsteren Blicken. Sie ignorierte ihn und feuerte damit seine Wut noch mehr an. Minerva seufzte. Ihr Plan die beiden zu verkuppeln schien nicht gerade gut zu laufen, dabei hatte sie die zwei so oft sie konnte gemeinsam eingeteilt. Aber es schien, als ob sie mehr als Zufall brauchten. Die alternde Frau widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen und atmete tief ein und aus. Es half nichts, es lag nicht mehr in ihrer Macht. Nun war es an Hermine und Severus selbst das beste daraus zu machen. Sie wunderte sich noch einen Moment wie zwei so brillante Köpfe so blind und dumm sein konnten wenn es um die Liebe ging.

Severus stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Sein Appetit hatte sich seit dem Nachmittag verabschiedet und seine Gedanken quälten ihn mit Bildern von Hermine und ihrem neuen _Bekannten._ Er suchte fieberhaft nach Kommentaren die ihr vielleicht die eine oder andere Information entlocken könnten, doch sie blieb standhaft. Sie ging auf keine Stichelei ein und winkte all seine verzweifelten Versuche zu erfahren, mit was er es nun zu tun hatte, ab. Severus Frustration wuchs stetig. Er wusste, dass er absolut nicht in der Position war um auch nur irgendeinen Anspruch an Hermine zu stellen, doch nichts desto trotz tat er es.

Er wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, er wollte ihre Bücher tragen, er wollte sie zum Lachen bringen, er wollte wissen was sie beschäftigt, er wollte sie nerven und ärgern. Doch er war zu stur oder schlichtweg zu dumm um seine Gefühle rechtzeitig zu begreifen. Freundschaft. Als ob ihm das je genügen würde. Er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie niemals aufhören würde seine Gedanken heimzusuchen. Sie würde niemals aufhören ihn in seinen Träumen wilde Versprechungen und Hoffnungen zu machen. Seine Wut über ihn selbst stieg in ihm hoch als er daran dachte, dass es ausgerechnet so einen Idioten brauchte, um ihn seine Gefühle klar zu machen.

Seine Mutter hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass Menschen erst dann wissen, was sie haben, wenn es weg ist. Das Glück wird erst dann geschätzt wenn man es vermisst. Es war eigentlich traurig, wie einfach die Menschen und scheinbar auch er gestrickt waren. Früher rühmte er sich an, über den weltlichen und banalen Gelüsten der Menschheit zu stehen. Er gaffte niemals leicht bekleideten Frauen hinter her, er gab sein Geld nicht für diverse materielle Güter aus, er fand keine Freude in hohen gesellschaftlichen Kreisen, er fand seine Leidenschaft in Lernen und Wissen. Severus war sich bewusst, dass er auf seine Art schwer mit anderen kompatibel war, doch das machte ihn nichts aus.

Er bemerkte leider viel zu spät, dass die innerliche Zufriedenheit nicht von der Akzeptanz seiner Mitmenschen abhing. Nachdem er Lily erfolgreich vergrault hatte, verbrachte er Jahre mit niemanden als sich selbst. Er hatte nur sich. Doch leider trübte diese Isolation seine Wahrnehmung und der 16 jährige Junge gierte nach der einen Sache die er niemals hatte. Akzeptanz. Und diese fand er bei der denkbar schlechtesten Quelle. Lucius erkannte sein Potential und nahm ihn mit zu diesen aufregenden geheimen Treffen. Severus könnte laut auflachen über seine damalige Dummheit.

Er war damals tatsächlich ganz hin und hergerissen gewesen von den mutigen Gestalten, die sich mit verbotener dunkler Magie beschäftigten und gegen das System rebellierten. Severus wusste damals schon, dass er als Halbblut eigentlich selbst das Ziel ihres Hasses sein sollte und umso mehr genoss er es, einmal nicht im Zentrum der Hänseleien zu stehen.

Mit Lilys Rückzug aus seinem Leben fiel er in ein tiefes Loch und wurde von vermummten Gestalten aufgefangen die ihm ihre neue Weltordnung eintrichtern wollten. Severus hasste sich selbst für sein Schweigen als er den unzähligen Überfällen auf Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen tatenlos zusah. Er hatte nie einen aktiven Part darin, zu sehr drängte ihn sein Gewissen auf die richtige Seite. Doch in Zeiten den Unrechts zu Schweigen war genauso schlimm wie am Unrecht teilzunehmen.

Das konnte er sich niemals verzeihen. Als der Tag kam, an dem er die Prophezeiung hörte bettelte er Dumbledore verzweifelt an sie zu beschützen. Vergebens. Lily war verloren an dem Tag an dem der dunkle Lord die Botschaft über seinen Untergang hörte. Severus wusste es vermutlich tief im Inneren, doch sein Herz weigerte sich diese Tatsache anzuerkennen. Der dunkle Lord hätte sie niemals verschont, egal wie sehr Severus ihn angefleht hätte.

Das Gefühl als er den leblosen Körper seiner Jugendliebe in den Armen hielt, würde er niemals vergessen. Und auch nicht das Gewicht der Schuld die ihm seitdem auf den Schultern lastete.

Diese Intensität dieses Gefühls wiederholte sich nun.

Die Gefühle die er für Hermine hatte, waren zwar nicht direkt schmerzhaft, doch sie traten in einer Stärke auf die ihres gleichen suchte. Die Wut und der Schmerz den er am Nachmittag verspürte schnürten seine Kehle zu und er machte einige große Schlucke von seinem Wein. Als er den Kelch wieder hinstellte, fühlte er ihren Blick auf sich. Er wagte es nicht hinzusehen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl sie könnte seine Gedanken mit einem Blick lesen und er war noch nicht bereit ihr seine Verletzlichkeit und ihre damit einhergehende Macht zu offenbaren. Schließlich gab er auf und verabschiedete sich mit kargen Worten vom Tisch. Als er mit seinem wallenden Umhang durch die Schülerbänke schritt hetzte er noch ein paar Schüler zur Seite und verschwand schließlich. Er bemerkte nicht die zierliche Gestalt die ihm folgte.

Als er in seinen Räumen angekommen war, schenkte er sich ein Glas eines alten Whiskeys ein, den er vor vielen Jahren von Dumbledore bekommen hatte. Er schwenkte die klare goldene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck davon. Severus befand, dass seine aussichtslose Situation das Glas noch köstlicher machten. Was sollte er tun. Er hatte nichts zu bieten außer einen schlechten Ruf, einen verhassten Namen und einer in sich gekehrten Persönlichkeit. Überzuckert noch mit einer Ladung Unsicherheiten und Komplexen mit einer Brise Traumas. Gerade als Severus sich das zweite Glas einschenken wollte, klopfe es vorsichtig an der Türe. Er seufzte und verfluchte Minerva. Sicher hatte sie einen überstürzten Abgang bemerkt und wollte nun wissen, woran es ihm fehlte. An Vernunft anscheinend.

Er öffnete die Türe und ließ beinahe sein Glas fallen. Vor ihm stand Hermine, die mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sein halbvolles Glas schaute. Sein Herz raste und es war ihm fast peinlich wie unsicher er sich fühlte. Er wollte wütend und eifersüchtig sein doch er konnte nichts anderes als pures Glück empfinden. Sie war hier.

„Ich dachte du hättest dem Alkohol abgeschworen?"  
Severus war so überrascht, dass er einige Sekunden länger brauchte um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah auf sein Glas. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und nahm seinen Mut zusammen.  
„Möchten S.. Möchtest du auch ein Glas?"

Severus Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren. Gebannt starrte er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Er konnte sehen, wie sie über sein Angebot nachdachte und atmete erleichtert aus als sie sich bei ihm vorbei ins Innere seiner Gemächer schlich. Es war fast wie beim ersten mal, nur dass er nun klar sehen und denken konnte. Sie machte eine Runde durch sein Wohnzimmer und starrte wie damals mit Bewunderung auf die decken hohen Bücherregale. Er starrte sie an und erinnerte sich auf einmal warum sie überhaupt hier war. Schnell schenkte er ihr ein Glas ein und übergab es ihr mit gezwungen ruhigen Händen. Sie nickte dankend und überraschte ihn erneut als sie das Glas einfach hinunter stürzte. Er war drauf und dran nachzuschenken doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Ich hatte keinen Durst. Ich brauchte nur.. Mut."

Nun war Severus dran und zog seine Brauen hoch.

„Mut? Für was?"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und Severus hielt sich davon ab scheu zurück zu weichen. Im Alkohol, so musste er feststellen, fielen ihm einen einige Sachen wesentlich leichter. Sie fasste mit ihre warmen Hand an seine Wange und er schloss unweigerlich seine Augen. Er atmete tief ein und bereicherte sich an ihrem Duft. Das Gefühl ihrer Hand verursachte eine Wärme und seinem Bauch. Er erschrak beinahe als er ihre Lippen zaghaft auf seinen spürte und brauchte ein paar Momente um den Augenblick zu begreifen. Schließlich fing er sich und erwachte aus seiner Starre. Diese Gier die er nach ihr verspürte stieg in ihm hoch und er küsste sie mit einer Intensität zurück, die ihr ein zartes Wimmern entlockte. Severus umfasste ihren Körper und hielt sie beinahe fest, zu gut erschien ihm dieser Moment als dass er real sein konnte. Er spürte ihre Hände, die sich unbeirrt auf Wanderschaft begaben und fühlte die Gänsehaut die sich langsam auf seiner Haut ausbreitete. Das Gefühl entlockte ihm ein Seufzen und Hermines Hände wurden gieriger. Als ob sie alles auf einmal anfassen wollten, strichen sie um seinen Körper und hinterließen ein kribbelndes Gefühl des Wollens. Severus gestand sich ebenfalls zu sie zu erkunden, jedoch tat er dies vorsichtig und zaghaft. Während er ihre Kurven bewunderte und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Form wertschätzte, fand sie geschickt einen Weg unter sein Hemd und Severus zuckte leicht zusammen als er ihre kühlen Hände auf seiner erhitzen Haut spürte. Er fühlte ihr Grinsen und murrte leicht, doch als er den Hautkontakt fühlte vergaß er die Kälte und gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Langsam arbeitete auch er sich unter ihr Gewand und er wagte es kaum die weiche Haut ihrer Hüften anzufassen. Es war als ob er jeden Moment aufwachen würde und er wollte den Moment solange er konnte genießen. Während er über die Weichheit ihrer Haut sinnierte, bugsierte sie ihn langsam aber sicher in die Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Dieses Unterfangen bemerkte er erst, als er rücklings auf sein Bett fiel. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und stellte mit Überraschung fest, dass sie ihn bereits fast ganz ausgezogen hatte. Wann war das passiert? Bevor er Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen konnte, kletterte sie auf seinen Schoß und nahm eine für Severus beinahe unerträgliche Position ein. Er spürte wie seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckelte und konnte nichts anderes tun als seinen Instinkten nachzugeben. Als er sie auszog hielt er auf einmal ein. Er starrte auf ihre entblößte Brust und stützte sich erneut auf seine Ellbogen. Hermine erstarrte ebenfalls und sah ihn abwartend an. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand sein Blick wieder ihre Augen und er sagte etwas, für das er sich vermutlich bis an sein Lebensende hassen würde.

„Wenn ich einen Menschen erschaffen würde, würde er so aussehen."

In seinen Gedanken, klang es begehrend, romantisch und nicht ansatzweise so.. psychotisch und unheimlich. Er wollte sich gerade erklären als sie sich wieder zu ihm herunter beugte und ihn gierig küsste. Kurz dachte er daran, dass das Glück auf seiner Seite war und sie ihn vielleicht nicht verstanden hatte, doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden als sich Hermine an der Beule in seiner Hose rieb.


	11. Chapter 11

Irgendetwas kitzelte seine Nase. Severus erwachte und blinzelte langsam mit den Augen. Er wollte sich bewegen doch er konnte nicht, etwas drückte ihn aufs Bett. Er konnte sich nicht aufsetzen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah ein Gewirr aus haselnussbraunen Locken vor sich. Er atmete tief ein und erkannte den Duft sofort. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller als ihm die Bilder von der vergangenen Nacht in den Kopf schossen.

Vor ihm oder besser gesagt auf ihm lag Hermine, die regelmäßig ein und ausatmete. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht erwacht und Severus hielt den Atem an. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen freien Arm und strich sich langsam ihre Mähne aus seinem Gesicht. Dem Gefühl nach zu urteilen waren sie beide nackt. Sein Verstand raste. Wie sollte er weiter vorgehen, was waren die gewöhnlichen Phrasen, was bedeutete ihr die Nacht? Fragen über Fragen schossen ihn durch den Kopf.

Er bezweifelte, dass er nach dieser Nacht je wieder zum Normalzustand zurückgehen konnte. Zu viel war passiert, zu viel hatte er gefühlt. Severus wusste, sein Herz, sein Körper und seine Seele waren nun ihres. Natürlich würde er das niemals laut aussprechen und allein schon der Gedanke widerte ihn beinahe an. Wenn es für sie nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis war, eine Neugier die sie trieb und nun befriedigt war? Würde er ihre Zurückweisung verkraften können? Konnte er ihr weiter gegenüber treten? Und was sollte er ihr sagen? Severus atmete tief ein und Hermine bewegte sich auf einmal. Er hielt den Atem erneut gespannt an und sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich. Sie seufzte leise und presste sich noch näher an Severus.

Er atmete aus und genoss den Moment. Wie ein Schwamm sog er das Gefühl ihres Körpers an seinen auf und versuchte sich den Augenblick gut einzuprägen. Das Glück was er empfand durchfuhr ihn und er hätte damit in diesem Moment ohne Probleme eine Heerschar an Patroni erschaffen können. Auf einmal regte sich Hermine wieder und sie rieb sich ihre Augen. Severus starrte hinunter und wartete gespannt.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte verschlafen nach oben. Sein Herz blieb stehen. Er war sich sicher niemals in seinem Leben etwas liebenswerteres gesehen zu haben. Hermine grinste leicht und legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust. Sie murmelte „Guten Morgen." und sah ihn zufrieden an. Severus zog einen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben und sah sie stumm an. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht und wagte es nicht etwas zu sagen. Womöglich würde er die Stimmung nur zerstören. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und malte gedankenabwesend mit ihrer Hand unbekannte Figuren auf seiner nackten Brust. Severus beobachtete sie und fühlte die Gänsehaut die sich bei jeder ihrer Berührungen leicht ausbreitete. Er wagte sich nicht zu bewegen und blieb passiv liegen. Der Augenblick erschien ihm wie ein Sonnenuntergang, man wollte nicht, dass er endete jedoch machte ihn jede fortschreitende Sekunde noch schöner. Auf einmal erstarrte ihre Berührung und Hermine setzte sich auf. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm schaute sie nach vorne und atmete tief ein und aus. Severus konnte nicht anders und ließ seinen Blick von ihrem Nacken zu ihren Schulterblättern, entlang der Wirbelsäule und bis nach unten zu ihrem Steißbein gleiten. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der weichen warmen Haut unter seinen Händen und sein Hals verengte sich vor Sehnsucht. Gerade als er seine Hand hob um nach ihr und dem ersehnten Gefühl zu greifen, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Severus Atem stockte und er schluckte.

Warum wollte sie weg, warum blieb sie nicht bei ihm, warum sagte sie nichts. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und ließen ihn komplett ratlos zurück. Seine Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen war mehr als begrenzt und seine Unsicherheit ließ nicht zu, dass er etwas anderes tat als ihr beim Ankleiden zuzusehen. Zugegeben, es gab schlimmeres als verstohlen einer wunderschönen Frau beim Anziehen zu zu schauen doch Severus hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er etwas sagen sollte. Aber was? Schließlich setzte er sich auf und setzte an etwas zu sagen als sie ihn unterbrach.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, bis später beim Essen!" Selbst wenn sie versuchte ihre Stimmte so neutral wie möglich zu halten, konnte man ohne Probleme den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung heraushören und es brach ihm das Herz. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte verschwand sie durch die Tür und hinterließ eine drückende Stille und Kälte. Severus schlug mit der Faust gegen den Kopfteil des Bettes. Er war ein Idiot. So ein unfassbarer Idiot. Warum brachte er nicht sein verdammtes Maul auf, einmal wo es wirklich darauf ankam, dass er etwas, irgendetwas sagte, blieb er stumm. Er ließ sich fluchend rücklings in sein Bett fallen und auf einmal verursachte der verbleibende Duft nach Vanille und Hermine ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er noch einmal Möglichkeit hätte all das zu sagen was er wollte und was sie unbedingt hören musste.


	12. Chapter 12

Die nächsten Tage waren eine einzige Qual für Severus. Es lag eine erdrückende Stimmung in der Luft und egal wann und wo er Hermine mit der Sache konfrontieren wollte, sie fand immer einen Weg ihm zu entkommen. Mit jedem Tag wuchs Severus Frustration und er spürte wie sich die Situation allmählich festzufahren drohte. Das Schlamassel fand schließlich seinen Höhepunkt als er eines Abends Hermine aus der Ferne mit dem fremden jungen Mann, dem Oger, erspähte. Er war viel zu weit entfernt um lauschen zu können, doch er erkannte die Situation sofort. Der Oger wollte sie. Severus ballte seine Fäuste. Er wusste, dass er selbst Schuld war, aber das Wissen bannte nicht die Wut die in seinem Bauch hochstieg.

Christopher Ferrington war ein gutaussehender und angesehener Mann. Seine offene Art und sein seichter Humor machte ihn bei jedermann beliebt und er konnte sich damit rühmen, schnell und einfach neue Freunde zu machen. Jeder mochte ihn, jeder außer Severus. Severus hasste ihn. Wenn Severus so überlegte, so stellte er fest, dass er ihn tatsächlich von allen Menschen und Kreaturen die er kannte am meisten verabscheute. Er hasste sein symmetrisches Gesicht, er hasste seine weißen geraden Zähne, er hasste sein dichtes, leicht welliges Haar, er hasste sein tiefes brummiges Lachen, er hasste seine breiten Schultern und seine Brust die er immer herauspresste sobald er in weiblicher Gesellschaft war, er hasste seine flachen Sprüche und seine blauen Augen, er hasste seine dichten Wimpern und seinen markanten Kiefer.

Aber was er am meisten hasste, war die Tatsache, dass dieser grober Idiot scheinbar absolut keine Probleme oder Scheu hatte mit Hermine zu sprechen und ihr den Hof zu machen. Er stellte sein Werben großmütig zur Schau und Severus verspürte die Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen. Er könnte ihn umbringen. Er könnte ihn verschwinden lassen. Niemand würde ihn verdächtigen, er würde keine Spuren hinterlassen. Severus stocherte in seinem Abendessen und ignorierte den leeren Platz neben ihm. Er war vielleicht nicht unbedingt reich an Erfahrung was das Daten betraf, doch er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er die zwei zusammen gesehen, heute fehlte sie beim Abendessen obwohl sie laut Minerva wohl auf war. Ergo waren sie zusammen essen.

Severus warf die Gabel frustriert auf seinen Teller und erntete damit neugierige Blicke von seinen Kollegen. Er ignorierte diese und startete nach draußen. Er brauchte frische Luft. Severus stapfte durch die kalte Abendluft und malte sich sämtliche Szenarien aus die sein Herz malträtierten. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass sein schneller Schritt ihn geradewegs nach Hogsmead führten. Nach einem abgehetzten Fußmarsch stand er vor dem Dorf und atmete tief ein und aus.

Als sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte, bemerkte er die Kälte die durch seine unpassend leichten Roben in seinen Körper kroch. Mit einem Schlag seines Zauberstabes legte sich ein wärmender Film über seine Silhouette und er genoss das Gefühl. Er überlegte kurz ob er wieder umkehren sollte, er mahnte sich und erinnerte sich selbst daran, wie erbärmlich sein Verhalten war. Doch seine Neugier gewann die Überhand und er seine Beine trugen ihn schließlich in sein Verderben.

Aus dem abgelegenen Cafe strömte schummriges Licht und die Dekoration war so aufdringlich romantisch, dass Severus schlecht wurde. Von außen konnte er bereits das Paar sehen und sein Herz blieb auf einmal stehen. Während der Oger wild gestikulierend eine mit Sicherheit schrecklich langweilige Geschichte erzählte, starrte Hermine auf ihre Tasse und nickte hie und da. Sie sah umwerfend aus und Severus wünschte sich, er konnte an seiner Stelle ihr gegenüber sitzen. Nur würde er sie nicht langweilen. Er würde sie ein bisschen nerven, sie würden ein wenig streiten und schließlich würde eine Diskussion entbrennen. Er seufzte und ließ entmutigt seine Schultern hängen. Er konnte unmöglich in das Cafe gehen. Sie würde ihm das nie vergessen lassen. Er wäre das Gespött des Dorfes. Gerade als Severus resignierend umdrehen wollte, sah er wie der Oger ihre Hand ergriff und er erstarrte. Er spürte ein Monster in sich erwachen. Sollen sie doch über ihn lachen, sollen sie über ihn reden, er würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass seine Hermine von diesem schmierigen Troll berührt wird.

Hinter dem schnaufenden Professor schlich sich eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt vorbei. Unerkannt verschwand sie hinter einer Hausmauer, murmelte ein paar Worte und drängte sich in eine Tür welche sich vor sie auftat.

Der Raum war leer und die Luft war stickig. Mit einem Schlag seines Zauberstabes erhellten sich einige Kerzen und tauchten den Raum in ein dumpfes Licht. Die Wände waren mit Symbolen beschmiert die an den mächtigen und bösartigen Zauberer erinnerten. Marcus sah sich um und spürte eine Welle der Erregung in seinem Körper. Dieses Verbotene übte eine ganz eigene Faszination aus die ihres gleichen suchte. Er konnte nicht anders. Er war ihr erlegen.

Als er in seiner Kindheit seine Eltern nach dem dunklen Zauberer fragte, wurde er ermahnt diesen Namen nie wieder zu erwähnen. Damit war das Thema abgehakt. In der Schule war der Name ebenfalls verboten. Niemand sprach über ihn und unter den Hufflepuffs war es sinnlos ein Gespräch über ihn zu beginnen. Es war als würde das Totschweigen eine Art ungeschriebenes Gesetz sein welches jeder befolgte. Es mag manche geben, denen das Anlass genug wäre die Sache zu vergessen, doch dieses Schweigen schürte die Neugier in Marcus nur noch mehr.

Er wollte mehr wissen, er musste mehr wissen. Wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft so mächtig zu werden. Denn obwohl sein Name nicht genannt werden durfte, so kannte ihn jeder. Selbst er, der seine Herrschaft als ahnungsloses Kind miterlebt hatte. Er hörte so viele Geschichten und Gerüchte. Selbst wenn nur ein Bruchteil davon ansatzweise wahr waren, so war er den mächtigste Magier von dem er je gehört hatte.

Er wartete geduldig. Bald würden sie kommen und ihn hoffentlich einweihen. Er hatte lange überlegt doch schließlich konnte er nicht anders, er musste es wissen. Er würde nicht als niemand sterben, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Name niemals vergessen wird. Und wenn er dafür gefürchtet werden musste, sollte ihm das recht sein.


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Körper neigte sich nach vorne und er steuerte auf das Cafe zu. Wie in Trance spürte er zwar seine Bewegungen doch er war machtlos seinem Tun Einhalt zu gebieten. Mit großen Schritten näherte er sich dem weiten Fenster und der verschnörkelten Tür. Sein Blick war an Hermine geheftet und er fand es unmöglich diesen von ihr los zu reißen. Als er kurz vor der Tür war, sah sie ihn erschrocken an und er erstarrte. Er konnte alles und nichts in ihrem Blick lesen, er versuchte eine Botschaft darin zu erkennen, einen Hinweis darauf, dass ihr ihre Gesellschaft unangenehm war doch er fand nichts. Nur Leere. Schließlich wandte sie ihren Blick wieder ab und sah den Troll an. Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf dem Tisch und wurde von seiner Pranke verdeckt. Severus starrte das Paar immer noch an und schluckte. Auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wollte nicht von ihm gerettet werden, sie brauchte nicht von ihm gerettet zu werden.

Der Schmerz traf ihn tief und hinterließ eine Taubheit die er nur all zu gut kannte. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er wohl oder übel zu spät dran war. Er hatte zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen, er hatte es nicht genug versucht, er hatte den Moment schlichtweg verpasst. In dieser Sekunde wünschte er sich, es gäbe jemanden den er die Schuld zu schieben konnte. Einen Sündenbock den er fortan hassen konnte. Doch er machte nicht einmal den Oger für sein Unglück verantwortlich, natürlich hasste er ihn weiterhin, jedoch wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass nur er selbst für seine Misere verantwortlich war. Und diese Erkenntnis war beinahe schlimmer als der Anblick von Hermine mit dem Troll.

Er warf einen letzten Blick durch das Fenster und fühlte sich wie so oft in seinem Leben als Zuschauer. Als wäre er in einer anderen Welt gefangen und nicht in der Lage an seinem eigenem Leben teil zu haben. Schließlich wandte er sich langsam ab und machte sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Er stapfte vorbei an der Kneipe von Rosmerta und hielt kurz ein. Sehnsüchtig schaute er auf die morsche Tür und erinnerte sich an die Leichtigkeit und das Glück welches er vor so kurzer Zeit dank Hermine empfand. Kurz überlegte er ob er der Nostalgie halber hinein gehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Heute war ihm eindeutig nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute. Severus schnaubte. Als ob es irgendwann anders wäre.

Als er um die Ecke bog hielt er erneut ein. Er spürte etwas. Er sah sich um und suchte nach etwas. Er wusste nicht genau was, doch er konnte fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er starrte auf die dunkle Backsteinwand und kniff seine Augen angestrengt zusammen. Schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Scheinbar war er schon verrückt geworden.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Severus wie immer um die selbe Uhrzeit an der Lehrertafel in der großen Halle ein. Er wusste nicht ob er erleichtert sein sollte Hermine ebenfalls dort zu sehen oder nicht. Immerhin war sie nicht woanders an diesem Morgen. Weiter wollte er diesen Gedanken nicht vertiefen. Er setzte sich neben sie und nickte ihr zu. Sie grüßte ihn leise und aß unbeirrt weiter. Kurz überlegte er ob er der angespannten Stimmung weiterhin ihren Raum geben sollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich entgegen. Was hatte er zu verlieren, schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem schwarzen Tee und startete bedacht seinen Angriff.

„Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet Sie heute Morgen zu sehen."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch aus den Augenwinkeln an und überlegte ob sie sich darauf einlassen sollte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht anders und legte ihr Besteck zur Seite.

„Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?"

Ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundwinkels verriet ihn. Er freute sich, dass sie angebissen hatte.

„Nun ich hätte mich wetten getraut, der Oger hätte Sie über seine Schultern geworfen und verschleppt."

„Das hätte ich Ihnen niemals angetan." Severus zog seine Braue überrascht hoch. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass das Ihr größter Wunsch ist." fuhr Hermine weiter fort.

Die Schulleiterin beobachtete die zwei und war erleichtert, dass scheinbar wieder zumindest ein wenig Normalität eingekehrt war.

Severus warf Hermine einen entnervten Blick zu und konterte sofort.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen besitze ich zumindest gewisse Ansprüche."

„Ich auch, zum Beispiel erwarte ich mir zumindest ein wenig Zuneigung von meinem Gegenüber."

„Oh und diese finden Sie bestimmt bei Ihrem Troll. Wie bei einem Straßenhund den man ab und zu Essensreste hinwirft."

„Zumindest ist dieser Straßenhund nicht zu feige um Gefühle zu zeigen."

„Hunger und sich an juckenden Stellen zu kratzen sind wohl kaum Gefühle."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Severus atmete lautlos aus und ärgerte sich, dass sie das Gespräch beendet hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht was er damit bezwecken wollte aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Minerva sah dem Schauspiel noch immer zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Soll einer diese zwei verstehen.

Severus blieb einige Minuten lang ruhig bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Die Wahl der Örtlichkeit war Ihre nehme ich an? Oder hatte er dieses abgedroschene Liebesnest vorgeschlagen und somit seine _Gefühle_ gezeigt?"

„Zumindest war _ich_ schon einmal dort."

Das hatte gesessen.

„Welch Leistung. Jeder Drittklässler hat sich schon einmal in dieses peinliche Etablissement verirrt."

„Tja manche wagen den Schritt hinein, andere stehen lieber davor."

„Manche führen lieber sinnvolle Gespräche als sich nach _Äußerlichkeiten_ zu verzehren."

„Oh ja ich verzehre mich nach seinen _Äußerlichkeiten_."

„Von dem was ich gesehen habe – ja."

„Vielleicht sollte er Sie das nächste mal mit nehmen, dann können _Sie_ sich nach seinen _Äußerlichkeiten_ verzehren."

Severus schnaubte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mit jemanden ausgehen, dessen einzige Attribute nicht die Wangenknochen sind?"

Er hielt den Atem an. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Sie hatte die entnervende Gabe ihn solange aus der Reserve zu locken bis er unvorsichtig wurde.

„Bis jetzt hatte dieser Jemand nicht den Mut mich zu fragen." Der bissige Ton in Hermines Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Dann tut dieser gewisse Jemand das jetzt." keifte Severus zurück.

Minerva hätte beinahe ihren Tee ausgespuckt. Sie kannte Severus Snape seit dem er elf Jahre alt war und dennoch schaffte es der Junge immer noch sie zu überraschen.

Hermine zog ihre Brauen ebenfalls überrascht hoch. Severus starrte stumm vor sich hin und begriff gerade was er getan hatte. Nun hatte er zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder machte er feige einen Rückzug und bestätigte sie somit in all ihren Anschuldigungen- oder er riss sich zusammen und zog es durch. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte hörte er ihre Stimme auch schon.  
„Normalerweise sagt derjenige der einen um ein Date bittet auch den Ort und die Uhrzeit."

Severus verengte die Augen und knurrte „Samstag. 15 Uhr. Haupteingang."

Damit stand er auf, ließ ein unangetastetes Frühstück und zwei verdatterte Kolleginnen zurück. Als er weit genug weg war fasste er sich an den Kopf. Wie zum Teufel ist das passiert?

Severus fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und zupfte noch ein paar Mal an seiner Robe herum. Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg. Mehr als einmal hatte er einen Rückzieher erwägt, doch im Endeffekt war sein Stolz mächtiger als seine Angst und hier war er. An der Haupttreppe angekommen wurde er vom Stimmengewirr der Schüler empfangen und er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Schar. In einiger Entfernung sah er bereits das Haupttor doch Hermine war nirgends zu sehen. Er zog seine Brauen skeptisch zusammen. Was wenn sie gar nicht auftauchte. Was wenn sie nie die Absicht hatte mit ihm auszugehen. Was wenn sie ihn nicht ernst genommen hatte und er stand nun wie der letzte Idiot und wartete. Als er seinen Platz neben dem Tor einnahm starrte er missmutig auf die Schülergruppe die ihn zum Glück negierte. Da überwand er sich und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und alles umsonst.

Auf einmal erspähte er einen braunen Lockenkopf der sich durch die Schülermenge wuselte. Aufgrund ihrer bescheidenen Größe fiel sie nicht sonderlich auf und musste sich durch die Massen beinahe kämpfen. Severus beobachtete belustigt das Schauspiel und stellte mit wenig Überraschung fest, dass Hermine in der Tat als Lehrerin geachtet und gemocht wurde. Von jedem zweiten Schüler den sie hinter sich lassen wollte, wurde sie angesprochen und er konnte ihr Gelächter selbst bei dem erhöhten Lärmpegel wahrnehmen. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, schenkte sie ihm ein leichtes Grinsen und Severus Herz klopfte. Er schluckte und ging erneut seinen Plan durch. Er nickte ihr leicht zu und überlegte fieberhaft wie er es schaffen könnte, ein normales nicht unangenehmes Gespräch zu beginnen. Schließlich bemerkte er die Schülergruppe die noch immer Hermine nachsahen und bemerkte zu seinem Missfallen ein paar männliche Schüler die sehnsüchtig ihrer Lehrerin Löcher in den Rücken starrten.  
„Ihr Fanclub?" er nickte galant in die Richtung der Gruppe. Hermine fing an zu grinsen und folgte seinem Blick. Als sie die jungen Burschen sah, nickte sie ihnen lässig zu und verursachte damit einen kleineren Tumult.  
„Was soll ich machen, man liebt mich nun mal."

„Bescheidenheit war schon immer Ihre größte Tugend."

Hermine grinste ihn glücklich an und Severus konnte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein warum sie beide hier waren und er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Wollen wir?"

Hermine nickte eifrig und startete bereits los. Severus sah ihren Eifer und spürte eine Zufriedenheit die sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Er wollte für jedes positive Gefühl in ihrem Herzen verantwortlich sein.

Als sie stumm nebeneinander hergingen, wanderten seine Gedanken wild umher. Es war nicht so, dass er sich irgendetwas in diese Richtung von dem Abend erhoffte, im Gegenteil, er wollte mit dem Abend beweisen, dass er für mehr gut war als für eine Nacht. Und schließlich, was noch viel wichtiger war, wollte er ihr zeigen, dass sie sich nicht mit so hirnlosen Gestalten begnügen musste. Der Gedanke an den Troll verursachte eine leichte Übelkeit und Severus zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Er würde alles in seiner Macht tun um sie für sich zu gewinnen, soviel war sicher. Und wenn alle Stricke reißen würden, würde er wieder alleine in seinem Polstersessel sitzen und die eine oder andere Flasche Whiskey leeren. Er würde griesgrämig alle um sich herum anschnauzen und keinen Gedanken an sein Aussehen, seine Art oder dergleichen verschwenden. Sein Aussehen. Nervös zupfte er noch ein wenig an sich herum und überlegte nicht zum ersten mal, ob seine Kleiderwahl tatsächlich angemessen war. Innerlich musste er beinahe lachen. Seit wann ihm solche Dinge wichtig waren, wusste er nicht. Wobei, wenn er ehrlich war wusste er es doch. Seit dem sie als Lehrerin angefangen hatte, machte er sich mehr als einen Gedanken um sein Aussehen als in den letzten zehn Jahren zusammen.

Severus erlaubte sich noch einmal nervös durch seine schwarze Mähne zu fahren.

Schließlich führte sie ihr Weg zum Apperrierpunkt. Hermine schaute ihn gespannt an. Er konnte ihre Neugier in ihren Augen lesen. Insgeheim freute er sich, dass sie scheinbar so begeistert von dem Vorhaben war. Er hoffte nur, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen würde.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus hatte einige Örtlichkeiten im Kopf als er den Abend plante, doch keine schien ihm gut genug zu sein. Er wollte ihr etwas besonderes bieten und nicht einfach ein überteuertes Abendessen in einem uninteressanten Restaurant. Ein Spaziergang durch Hogsmead brachte ihn schließlich auf die Idee. Er kannte außer Hermine niemanden der sich darüber freuen würde und so hoffte er mit der Originalität seiner Idee den Kampf um ihre Gunst gewinnen zu können. Sie hielten ein Hermine harkte sich bei ihm unter. Er atmete tief ein und aus und schließlich spürte er das bekannte Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel.

Das Paar bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Londons Straßen, Severus achtete darauf nicht all zu nah an ihr Ziel zu apperieren. Schließlich sollte es eine Überraschung sein und ihr es wäre für ihren Verstand ein leichtes eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Als sie um die Ecke bogen und das rote Gebäude zu sehen war, fing Hermine an zu strahlen. Severus Wangen glühten vor Stolz und er klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter. Mitten in St Pancras, an einer lärmenden Straße, stand das eindrucksvolle Gebäude mit dem gesammelten Wissen des gesamten vereinigten Königreiches.

Die national Bibliothek. Severus hatte befürchtet, sie würde seine Idee als abgedroschen abtun, doch scheinbar war das Gegenteil der Fall. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt und er musste sie kurz vor dem Haupteingang bremsen. Sie sah ihn fragend an und er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Das ist der Eingang für Muggel."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Noch nie war sie in der magischen Abteilung der national Bibliothek, sie hatte es zwar immer schon vor gehabt, doch war der Eintritt für Muggel gesperrt, somit konnte sie nicht mit ihren Eltern hingehen. Ron und Harry konnte sie ebenfalls niemals dazu bewegen und da sie diesen Zauber nicht alleine sehen wollte, wartete sie auf ihre Gelegenheit. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass sie diesen einmaligen Moment fortan mit Severus teilen konnte.

Severus führte sie zu einem versteckten Seiteneingang und als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie unbeobachtet waren, berührte er einige ausgewählte Steine. Sofort erschien eine verzierte Tür. Hermine zog ihre Stirn leicht in Falten. Diese banale Tür war dem was dahinter lag eindeutig nicht gerecht. Severus sah ihren enttäuschten Blick und musste schmunzeln. Er wusste der Blick würde sich in wenigen Sekunden ändern und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Das Innere lag im starken Kontrast zum banalen Äußeren. Der Boden des Empfangs war mit einem strahlenden weißen Marmor geschmückt und die Wände waren gesäumt mit Potraits berühmter verstorbener Schriftsteller und Poeten.

Hermine bestaunte die Pracht und ließ sich von Severus weiter hinein führen. Sie betraten eine Halle die von einem Labyrinth aus meterhohen Bücherregalen durchzogen wurde. Die Decke der Halle war ähnlich wie die große Halle in Hogwarts verzaubert, und zeigte den bedeckten Himmel über London. In der Mitte der Halle waren mehrere alte massive Holztische mit Stühlen angeordnet. Alles in allem erinnerte sie an die Bibliothek in Hogwarts, nur war sie wesentlich größer und beeindruckender. Severus steuerte auf das hintere Eck der Halle zu und Hermine sah auch bald warum.

Der hinterste Tisch war gedeckt und es standen mehrere Kerzen die dem Arrangement eine romantische Note verliehen. Auf einmal blieb Hermine stehen und Severus zielstrebiger Marsch wurde abrupt gestoppt. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte und legte ihren Kopf schief. Ihr Blick hatte etwas anschuldigendes und sie schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. Severus zog seine Brauen hoch und wartete auf ihre Erklärung.

„London, Bibliothek, Kerzen- Severus Snape.. du steckst voller Überraschungen."

Severus sah sie belustigt an und erwiderte „Was, hast du gedacht ich habe nicht mehr zu bieten als dein Oger?" Hermine lachte auf und Severus Brust schwoll bei dem Geräusch stolz an.

Der Abend verlief ganz nach seiner Zufriedenheit. Der Tisch war dank eines Zaubers von der restlichen Welt abgeschottet und sie konnten sich ungestört unterhalten. Woher das Essen kam, welches auf ihren Tellern auftauchte, konnte Hermine zwar nicht herausfinden, jedoch kümmerte sie sich auch nicht wirklich darum. Sie genoss den zwanglosen Snape, der nicht seine Umgebung mit Adleraugen beobachtete, als ob jede Sekunde ein Todesser aus einer finsteren Ecke herausspringen würde. Sie konnte ohne schlechtes Gewissen zugeben, dass er eine weit aus bessere Gesellschaft war als Christopher und sogar Ron. Ron. Hermine musste unweigerlich seufzen als sie an ihren rothaarigen Ex Freund dachte.

Dieser wurde von Severus nur beiläufig angesprochen. Sie konnte aus seiner Frage seine Neugierde heraushören doch sie beschloss den Abend nicht mit dem tragischen Scheitern ihrer letzten Beziehung zu vergiften. Sie wich der Frage geschickt aus und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Er schien ihr Unwohlsein zu bemerken und schluckte den Köder ohne Umschweife. Er hoffte dennoch, dass sie ihm irgendwann ihre Vergangenheit anvertrauen würde. Immerhin kannte sie die seine.

So wie die meisten Zauberer. Um seinen Namen von der Schuld seiner Vergangenheit rein zu waschen, musste Harry Severus wahre Loyalität aufdecken. Anfangs hasste Severus ihn dafür, doch mit der Zeit konnte er den Sinn dahinter sehen und akzeptierte sein Schicksal. Er befand, dass die Menschen ohne hin über ihn reden würden, egal was er tat oder was sie über ihn wussten. Und irgendwann kam er Zeitpunkt als es niemanden mehr sonderlich interessierte. Severus würde es nie zugeben, doch es war beinahe eine Erleichterung als sein Geheimnis der Welt offenbart wurde. Es hatte zu folge, dass er selbst mit der Geschichte abschließen und die ganze Sache hinter sich lassen konnte. Zwar änderte das nichts an seinem einsiedlerartigen Lebensstil doch immerhin war es ein Fortschritt.

Doch bevor er weiter seine Gefühle in Hermine investieren konnte, musste er wissen ob ihr Herz noch an jemand anderes hing. Er dachte natürlich nicht an den Oger sondern an den Weasley. Er wusste, dass die beiden nach dem Krieg zusammen gekommen waren und, dass diese Beziehung scheinbar nun beendet war, doch das war auch schon alles. Und er brannte darauf mehr zu erfahren.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und bereitete sich vor das unangenehme Thema anzusprechen. Hermine sah ihn gespannt an und er merkte auf einmal wie sein Herzschlag sich verdoppelt hatte.

„Ich weiß dein Interesse an dem Thema ist mehr als beschränkt, dennoch sehe ich mich angesichts dieser Lage-" Severus machte eine ausladende Handbewegung zwischen sich und Hermine."- gezwungen diese Frage zu stellen." er machte eine dramatische Pause und sammelte seinen Mut zusammen. „Zwischen dir und Weasley, besteht da noch.. ist das.. gibt es da noch etwas was ich wissen sollte?" Er hielt den Atem an und schaute sie mit seinen dunklen Augen durchdingend an. Er bemerkte sofort das Zucken welches sie durchzog als er den Namen nannte. In dieser Sekunde schickte er ein Stoßgebet an alle Götter die er kannte.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus starrte Hermine immer noch unentwegt an und wartete auf die Antwort, die entweder sein ganzes Glück zerschmetterte oder ihm neue Hoffnung gab.

Hermine brach den Blickkontakt ab und starrte auf ihre Hände welche nervös mit der Serviette des Gedecks spielten. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und brach das angespannte Schweigen.

„Ron und ich, wir sind einfach nicht für einander bestimmt. Verstehst du?"

Hermine sah ihn mit forschenden Augen an. Die Hoffnung, dass er verstehen konnte was sie sagte, beziehungsweise nicht aussprach, glitzerte in ihrem Blick und sie atmete erleichtert auf als er langsam nickte.

Sie konnte spüren, dass Severus mehr Informationen wollte, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie die bekannte Traurigkeit die jedes mal in ihr aufwallte sobald sie an die Zeit mit ihrem rothaarigen Freund dachte.

Severus bemerkte den abrupten Stimmungswechsel und griff über den Tisch zu ihrer Hand. Er umfasste ihre zierlichen Finger mit seinen gröberen und drückte sie liebevoll zusammen. Er war zwar kein Mann großer Gesten doch diese Handlung geschah wie automatisiert. Sobald er bemerkte, dass es ihr schlecht ging, musste er etwas dagegen tun.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und hoffte, er würde verstehen, dass sie im Moment dieses Thema lieber meiden würde. Schließlich wurde jedoch auch ihre Neugier geweckt und sie fand den Mut um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon seit Monaten auf der Zunge brannte.

„Und du? Empfindest du noch etwas für Lily?"

Severus Hand stoppte in ihren Bewegungen und er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte sichtlich nicht mit der Frage gerechnet und brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln. Es war nur all zu verständlich warum sie diese Frage stellte, schließlich wollte sie genau wie er sicher gehen, dass diese Liebe nicht von Beginn an zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Severus atmete durch seine Nase tief ein und aus und fasste sich mit der Hand, die zuvor noch den ersehnten Kontakt mit Hermine hergestellt hatte, an den Kopf. Er raufte sich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare und wandte seinen Blick verlegen ab.

„Es hat viele Jahre gebraucht um zu erkennen, was du bereits nach wenigen Monaten festgestellt hast. Wie du vorher sagtest, wir waren einfach nicht für einander bestimmt. Sie war einige Jahre lang der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben der sich für mich interessierte und überhaupt mit mir sprach. Und für diese Freundschaft liebe ich sie bis heute. Doch im Endeffekt war sie nicht genug."

Als er sah wie sich Hermines Blick niedergeschlagen senkte, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und stellte das richtig, was ihn seit der ersten Nacht mit ihr beschäftigte.  
„Ich fühlte mich schuldig, verantwortlich für ihren Tod. Vor allem fühlte ich mich schuldig weil es ihr Ende gebraucht hatte um mich erkennen zu lassen, welch falschen Weg ich eingeschlagen hatte. Diese Liebe und auch Dankbarkeit ist anders, sie ist nicht mit dem zu vergleichen was ich für... nun ja für dich empfinde."

Severus Stimme krächzte bei den letzten Worten und er starrte verlegen auf Hermines Hände. Er wagte es nicht seine Verletzlichkeit auch noch mit einem Blick zu bestätigen. Nun war es an Hermine die über den Tisch seine Hand ergriff. Sie drückte seine leicht zusammen.

„Während der Flucht und des Krieges, war Ron mein Anker, mein Fels in der Brandung wie man so schön sagt. Ich habe mich so nach dieser Sicherheit gesehnt, dass ich mir eingeredet hatte, dass es Liebe sein müsste. Doch schon kurz nach dem Krieg erkannte ich, dass egal wie sehr wir uns bemühten, egal wie sehr wir es versuchten, wir blieben wer wir sind. Ron wird nie genug für mich sein, genauso wenig wie ich jemals genug für ihn sein könnte. Irgendwann wir er das auch erkennen. Im Moment jedoch.. stehen die Dinge nicht wirklich.. gut."

Severus nickte und er hörte den schmerzlichen Verlust eines Freundes in ihrer Stimme. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig dieses Thema angesprochen zu haben, doch gleichzeitig war er unendlich erleichtert. Der Weasley spukte schon viel zu lange in seinem Kopf herum und endlich war das Rätsel gelöst.

Er sah sie mit einem unlesbaren Blick an und bewegte seinen Oberkörper in ihre Richtung. Ehe sie es begreifen konnte, umfasste seine Hand ihren Hinterkopf und sie spürte seine Lippen auf den ihren. Ihre Lider schlossen automatisch und sie vertiefte den Kuss, der soviel mehr bedeutete. Sie steckte all ihre Gefühle für ihn in diesen Kuss und spürte ein tiefes Knurren welches in Severus vibrierte. Als sie sich lösten, schaute Severus verlegen umher und schließlich auf die Uhr. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er nicht recht wusste wie er mit dieser für ihn neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Schließlich erbarmte sich Hermine und rettete ihn.  
„Hat das Altersheim schon geschlossen oder haben wir noch ein paar Minuten?"  
Severus schaute überrascht hoch und sein Mund verzog sich langsam zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Seine Augen funkelten mit etwas, was Hermine nicht benennen konnte.  
„Nun, ich hätte noch ein wenig Zeit aber wir wissen beide wie unausstehlich du sein kannst wenn du nach deiner Bettzeit schlafen gehst."  
Hermine lachte auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Tja, dann sollten wir wohl deinen Rollator holen."

Marcus saß inmitten der vermummten Gestalten und war vom Stolz erfüllt. Als wäre er einer von ihnen lauschte er den Worten der Redner und murrte hie und da zustimmend. Hier war er nicht der ungeschickte Schüler der mit seinen Fragen und Ansichten für Kopfschütteln sorgte, hier war er ein Erwachsener, ein vollwertiges Mitglied.

In den vergangen Wochen hatte er jede Aufgabe die das Erbe für ihn bereitgehalten hat mit Bravour gemeistert. Das neu gewonnene Selbstbewusstsein spiegelte ich auch in seinem Umgang mit seinen Mitschülern wieder, und so gelang es ihm ein paar unsichere dritt und viert Klässler für seine Sache zu motivieren. Das von ihm gesäte Gedankengut gedieh immer besser und er konnte sich auf eine erfolgreiche Ernte freuen. Seine Opfer waren meist wie er, Einzelgänger mit großem Wissensdurst. Meist Jungen die eine Faszination mit allem Verbotenen und Geheimen hatten. Die Liste wuchs stetig und all das geschah direkt unter der Nase von den berühmten Kriegshelden. Marcus machte sich nichts vor, er wusste dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Er wusste, dass jeder Erfolg ein Hochgefühl mit sich zog welches ihn unvorsichtig sein lassen würde. Der wachsame Blick von der Schulleiterin übersah ihn zwar bis jetzt, doch für wie lange? Das Erbe war sich einig, sich nicht mit kleineren Aktionen aufzuhalten sondern wenn dann etwas eindrucksvolles und großes zu machen. Etwas, was die Welt in Furcht und Schrecken versetzen würde. Etwas, von dem die Geschichtsbücher noch lange berichten werden. Und Marcus wollte, er musste, dabei sein. Es war seine Chance auf die Anerkennung und den Ruhm auf die er immer wartete. Er leistete zwar gute Dienste doch er stand in der Rangordnung noch immer relativ weit unten. Doch der Anführer vertraute ihm, er sah etwas in ihm, was niemand anderes sah. Und Marcus sah es auch. Seine Zeit würde kommen. Dessen war er sich sicher.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen in der selben Position wie damals als er nach dem zweiten Saufgelage mit Hermine aufwachte. Während er rücklings auf seinem Bett lag und versuchte das Jucken seiner Nase mit der schieren Kraft seiner Gedanken zu lindern, schlief Hermine tief und fest mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust und umschlang ihn mit einem Bein und einem Arm. Er bewegte sich soweit es Hermines Griff zuließ und wunderte sich, wie sie im Schlaf so eine Körperspannung besitzen konnte. Schließlich bewegte sie sich und wachte mit einem lauten Gähnen auf. Sie streckte sich und sah Severus mit verschlafenen Augen an. Dieser erwiderte ihren in seinen Augen unwiderstehlichen Blick mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und betrachtete ihre wilde Mähne die sich über ihre nackten Schultern ergoss. Er spürte das bekannte Ziehen in seinem Bauch und strich ihr vorsichtig mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Er fuhr sanft die feinen Linien nach die ein wütender Zauber auf ihr hinterlassen hatte und verfluchte insgeheim den Magier der es wagte ihr etwas anzutun. Gleichzeitig empfand er auch eine Wut gegen sich selbst, dass er nicht da war um sie zu beschützen. Dass er nutzlos am Boden der heulenden Hütte lag und auf seinen Tod wartete. Und wie das Schicksal so spielte war es sie die ihn gerettet hatte. Gerade sie. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und gab ein leichtes Knurren von sich, welches durch ihren Oberkörper vibrierte. Als sie ihre Position änderte sah er den leicht rötlichen Schriftzug „Schlammblut" auf ihren Unterarm und erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen. Seine Hand glitt langsam zu der Narbe und er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über die noch immer unebenen Ränder. Er hatte Bellatrix damals damit prahlen hören doch er hatte immer angenommen, dass es wie immer eine peinliche Übertreibung war. Doch er wusste auch, welch Schaden dieser verfluchte Dolch von ihr anrichten konnte. Narben die nie verheilten, Schmerzen die nie verschwanden. Noch dazu so ein Wort. Das Wort was er am meisten hasste. Er zuckte innerlich jedesmal zusammen wenn er es hörte. Und nun sollte es ihn auf ewig anstarren, gerade auf der Person die er am meisten liebte. Vielleicht eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass das eine Wort welches seine erste Liebe vernichtet hatte nun auf seiner letzten eingraviert war. Severus bemerkte ihren argwöhnischen Blick und ihm fiel auf, dass er wohl viel zu lange auf die Narbe gestarrt hatte. Er fuhr ein letztes Mal mit seinem Daumen über die ausgefransten Ränder und setzte seine Reise weiter fort. Schließlich gab es weitaus interessantere Dinge zu erkunden als Bellatrix Vermächtnis. Ja, der Abend verlief ganz nach seiner Zufriedenheit.

In den nächsten Wochen sollte sich herausstellen, dass Severus scheinbar doch ein Mann ist, der sehr wohl seine Gefühle zeigen konnte. Zumindest wenn er wollte. Und er bemerkte mit einem schmunzeln, dass er scheinbar seine verlorene Jugend nachholen musste. Die Besenkammern wurden für wilde Schmusereien benutzt die ihm eine Schamröte ins Gesicht trieben, in den Pausen zwischen den Unterrichtseinheiten blieb er selten alleine und auch die Nächte verbrachte er stets in ihrer Gesellschaft.

So viel Kontakt war für ihn mehr als ungewohnt und es machte ihm auch ein wenig Angst, auch wenn er das nie laut zugeben würde, doch Severus genoss jede Sekunde mit Hermine. Ihre Wortgefechte wurden natürlich weiterhin unerbittlich ausgeführt doch sie wurden stets mit einem Schmunzeln oder besser, einem Kuss, beendet. Severus konnte sagen, er war zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Bis zu diesen Morgen zumindest.

Wie immer saßen sie auf der Lehrertafel welche die Halle mit den lärmenden Schülern überschaute. Hermine stichelte gerade auf Severus ein und Minerva beobachtete das Paar belustigt. Sie bemerkte den Wandel sofort, Severus war wie neu geboren. Natürlich versuchte er sich im Unterricht nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch auch seine Schüler konnten den Wandel bemerken. Er zog weniger Punkte ab als sonst und seine Wutausbrüche waren beinahe komplett verschwunden.

Auf einmal flog ein Kauz über Hermine hinweg und ließ einen Brief in ihren Schoß fallen. Severus Augen zuckten neugierig und er versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich einen Blick zu erhaschen. Als Hermine den Brief vorsichtig öffnete verfinsterte sich ihr Blick schlagartig. Severus, der mürrisch feststellen musste, dass er absolut nichts entziffern konnte, sagte in einem gezwungen beiläufigen Ton „Was ist passiert? Bringt das _Magische Mal Buch für freche Hexen und Zauberer_ keine neuen Ausmalbilder heraus?"

Er amüsierte sich kurz über seinen gelungenen Witz doch als er sah, dass Hermine ihn anscheinend nicht gehört hatte, zog auch er seine Brauen skeptisch zusammen. Was zum Teufel stand in diesem Brief? Und von wem war er?! Eine leichte Panik kroch in ihm herauf und er spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Als er seine Neugier nicht mehr ertrug, stieß er sie leicht mit dem Ellbogen an. Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Starre und schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir leid, ich war abgelenkt. Ron..." Sie brach den Satz ab und widmete sich wieder dem unleserlichen Gekrakel den man unmöglich Schrift nennen kann.

Nun schrillten Severus' Alarmglocken auf. Was wollte dieser Idiot von ihr? War sie nicht klar genug gewesen. _Ron und ich sind einfach nicht für einander bestimmt._ Er hörte ihre Worte noch deutlich in seinen Ohren. Hatte sie das nicht auch dem rothaarigen Zauberer gesagt? Oder wollte er es noch einmal versuchen? Es wäre absolut typisch für sein Glück, dass sich nun dieser rothaarige unsensible Trottel zwischen Hermine und ihn stellt. Hermine schien Severus Laune zu bemerken und versuchte sich sofort an Schadensbegrenzung.

„Reden wir später darüber, ok?" Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen sah, welches wohlgemerkt ihn immer an funkelte, atmete er erleichtert auf und nickte leicht.

Severus folgte Hermine mit großen Schritten. Obwohl sie ein ziemliches Tempo hatte, brauchte er sich dank seiner langen Beine nicht zu beeilen. Als sie in einen einsamen Korridor einbogen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde skeptisch. Er ahnte wie immer Böses doch er mahnte sich zur Geduld.

„Ron hat ein paar bedenkliche Dinge über eine Art neue Gruppierung herausgefunden. Er hat Harry scheinbar belauscht und dabei herausgefunden, dass sich dieses auch in Hogwarts etablieren will. Voldemorts Erbe nennen sich die Wahnsinnigen." Severus versuchte vergeblichst nicht bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen zu zucken. Er war erleichtert, scheinbar waren seine Sorgen unbegründet."Außerdem...Ron will sich versöhnen. Er meint, dass ich ihm noch eine Chance geben müsse, allein schon wegen unserer Vergangenheit. Er hätte sich geändert und würde mich vermissen." Da war es. Er wusste es. Diese Ratte. Zuerst versuchte er sie mit nutzlosen Informationen zu ködern und dann appellierte er an ihr viel zu weiches Herz.

Severus versuchte etwas in Hermines Blick zu lesen doch er schaffte es nicht. Er atmete tief ein und fragte mit distanzierter Stimme „Und was meinst du?"

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, ja es gibt Gerüchte und ja es diese Schmierereien tauchen immer wieder auf. Aber, dass jemand hier unter unserer Nase versucht eine zweite Todesser Armee aufzustellen halte ich schon etwas für unwahrscheinlich." Severus sah sie streng an, er wusste sie wollte dem Thema ausweichen. Schließlich knickte sie ein und seufzte „Ja wir haben eine Vergangenheit und ja ich vermisse ihn auch. Aber nur als Freund. Und ich glaube er vermisst mich ebenfalls als Freundin nur weiß er das noch nicht. Er verwechselt das."

Severus nickte langsam. Er wusste wie diese Geschichte enden würde. Sie würde zu dem Weasley gehen und er würde mit ihr eine wundervoll nostalgische Reise in ihre glückliche Vergangenheit machen. Sie würde sein dunkles Wesen vergessen und sein Ausflug in die Welt der „glücklichen" Liebe war beendet.

Hermine erschauderte beinahe vor Severus kaltem und abwesendem Blick. Von der Zuneigung und Wärme war nichts mehr zu sehen und sie wünschte sie hätte dieses Thema nie angesprochen und den Brief einfach erst in ihren Zimmern geöffnet. Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und blickte den leeren Korridor hinunter. Er hörte bereits eine lärmende Schülergruppe und er wollte vermeiden, dass diese auf dumme Gedanken kommen würden und Hermine und er womöglich das Schulthema wären. Er atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. Als er ging warf er noch einen Blick über seine Schulter zu. „Tu was du tun musst."

Mit den Worten verschwand er um die Ecke und ließ Hermine alleine.

Als er in seinen Quartieren saß und griesgrämig ins Feuer starrte, verfluchte er alles auf dieser Welt. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben, konnte sich Severus absolut nichts vorwerfen. Er war aus sich herausgegangen, er hatte sich geöffnet und bemüht. Alles umsonst. Ein Brief, eine Nachricht, ein Stück Papier zerstörte das, was er mit Mühe aufgebaut hatte. Er schwenkte sein unberührtes Glas Whiskey und dachte an den Abend in Rosmertas zurück. Er hatte noch nie so Spaß gehabt. Aber es half nichts, bevor er an eine Zukunft mit Hermine überhaupt denken konnte musste diese ihre Vergangenheit klären. Und wenn sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass sie ohne Ron nicht leben konnte, aber ohne ihn schon, dann würde er das niedergeschlagen, hasserfüllt und verbittert akzeptieren. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig. Voldemorts Erbe. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Dieser Weasley wollte nur ein Einstiegsthema haben mit dem er Hermine locken konnte. Warum sollte ihn dann niemand informieren. Warum sollte die Regierung still und heimlich eine neue Gruppierung zu lassen. Es ergab keinen Sinn. Und dann auch noch der Blödsinn, dass sie in Hogwarts waren. Wo waren sie bitte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen alleine an der Tafel saß und hörte, dass Hermine kurzfristig abgereist war und erst am Ende der Woche wiederkam, sank er innerlich zusammen. Sie war gegangen. Zu ihm zweifelsohne. Er hatte es zwar zu ihr gesagt, aber dass sie es einfach so tat ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht hätte er das sofort im Keim ersticken sollen. Er hätte den Kauz vom Himmel holen und den Brief sofort vernichten sollen. Jetzt konnte er nur sitzen und warten. Wenn sein Traum tatsächlich vorbei war, würde er damit Leben müssen. Er war schon einmal allein, er hatte schon einmal eine Liebe wegen eines anderen Mannes verloren, er würde es wieder überleben.


	17. Chapter 17

Drei Tage vergingen. Drei Tage ohne ein Lebenszeichen von Hermine. Severus wurde mit jeder Stunde mürrischer. Er war sich seines Verlustes bereits sicher. Die vergangenen Wochen mit Hermine kamen ihn wie eine einzige große Lüge vor. Als wäre er nur der Lückenbüßer, als wäre er es nicht Wert, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Severus schmorte jeden Abend mit einer Flasche Whiskey in seinen Quartieren. Er versuchte ihr Gesicht zu verdrängen, ihre Augen zu vergessen, doch er konnte es nicht. Diese Erinnerungen haben sich in sein Hirn gebrannt. Niemals würde er diese vergessen. Severus hatte genug Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, dass er wusste, er würde bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug Hermines Gesicht vor sich sehen. Aber was half es. Sie hatte sich anscheinend entschieden. Für Weasley und gegen ihn. Egal was er tat, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, am Ende war er immer der Verlierer. Severus schnaubte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Eigentlich war es seine eigene Schuld. Er hätte es einfach wissen müssen. Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein leises Klopfen durchbrochen.

Severus ließ vor Schreck beinahe sein Glas fallen und sah auf die Türe. Er stand langsam auf und bereitete sich mental auf das vor, was womöglich auf der anderen Seite auf ihn warten würde.

Hermine wartete ungeduldig vor Severus Quartieren. Nervös stieg sie von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie hoffte ihre Abwesenheit hatte nicht all zu viel Schaden angerichtet, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie- sie war absolut notwendig und unumgänglich. Sie konnte sich nicht ewig vor dem Gespräch drücken und gerade jetzt mit einem neuen Mann in ihrem Leben, gab es keinen Weg drum herum.

Die Tür ging auf und Severus starrte Hermine mit einem erschreckend ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck an. Als ob es die vergangenen Wochen nie gegeben hatte. Als ob die Berührungen, die Witze, die Blicke niemals passiert waren, starrte er sie an wie eine Fremde. Hermine schluckte.

„Kann ich herein kommen?" Ihre Unsicherheit war in jedem ihrer Worte hörbar, doch Severus verwundetes Herz war zu erstarrt um darauf zu reagieren.

„Warum."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir Reden, Severus."

„Dann sprich."

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihm zu diskutieren. Severus war in seinem Trotz und Schmerz gefangen, selbst wenn er wollte, würde es sein Stolz nicht zulassen klein bei zu geben.

„Nun gut, also ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht wieder Kontakt mit Harry, Ginny und auch Ron herzustellen-" „Faszinierend." „-und vor allem denke ich, dass ich Ron nun ein für alle mal klar gemacht habe, dass er und ich niemals passieren wird. Niemals. Ich hatte das Gespräch schon viel zu lange vor mich her geschoben."

Severus zog seine Brauen hoch. Er musste zugeben, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte. Auf einmal war da ein sanfter Schimmer Hoffnung in seiner Finsternis. Ein kleiner Silberstreif am Horizont der ihn hoffen ließ was er längst begraben hatte.

„Und da das jetzt geklärt ist, würde ich gerne mit dir besprechen wie es jetzt weitergeht. Mit uns." Hermine schloss ihre Rede ab und starrte Severus gespannt an. Dieser war perplex. In wenigen Minuten hatte sie es wieder einmal geschafft, all seine Pläne, seine Gedanken und seine Vorstellungen auf den Kopf zu stellen.

„Möchtest du herein kommen?" Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und hoffte sie würde der Einladung folgen. Alles in allem erinnerte Hermine diese Geste an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht. Ähnlich wie damals lag eine Spur Unsicherheit und Nervosität aber auch Vorfreude in der Luft.

Hermine nickte leicht und ging in die Wärme. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie Severus das ganze Gespräch mitteilen sollte, doch es schien er nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein. Ron hatte sie gefragt, ob es jemand anderen in ihrem Herzen gebe. Hermine wollte voller Inbrunst mit Ja antworten, doch sie wusste, ihr Freund war gerade nicht in einem Gemütszustand um so einen Schlag zu verkraften. Im Prinzip war es auch nicht von Bedeutung wann ihre Freunde von Severus und ihr erfuhren. Herr Gott sie wusste ja selbst nicht einmal wo sie standen. Aber immerhin hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass sie eine richtige Chance hatten. Wenn er das wollte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sie wieder in sein Herz lassen würde.

„Also?" Severus sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Er trug seine gewohnte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit und saß mit überschlagenen Beinen in seinem Sessel. Innerlich brodelte er. Es war eine Mischung zwischen Nervosität, Angst, Wut und Hoffnung die seinen Körper durchzogen und er war einmal mehr für seine scheinbar übermenschliche Selbstbeherrschung dankbar.

Hermine saß ihm gegenüber und hatte sichtbar mehr Probleme ihre Gefühle zu bändigen. Ihre Nervosität strahlte geradezu nach außen und ihr wippender Fuß unterstrich die Unruhe zusätzlich. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und ihr zitterndes Bein erstarrte.

„Wie gesagt, da mit Ron alles geklär-"

„Und wie ist das geklärt?" Unterbrach er sie hart. Er konnte nicht mehr auf Vermutungen bauen, er musste es wissen.

Hermine wich seinem stechenden Blick aus und Severus Misstrauen wuchs in ihm.

„Ich habe ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er mein Freund ist und nicht mehr. Niemals mehr."

Severus nickte langsam. Er wusste nicht was er hören wollte doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie etwas verheimlichte. Doch was war es? Und die viel wichtigere Frage, war das wichtig?

„Also?" Nun war Hermine an der Reihe ihn fragend anzuschauen und auf einmal wurde Severus schrecklich nervös. Was sollte er ihr sagen. Er wusste was er empfand, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob er seine Gefühle der letzten Woche vergessen konnte. Er wusste nicht ob er je der Mann sein konnte, der eine funktionierende Beziehung führte. Und all diese Fragen machten ihn Unsicher. Ein Gefühl welches er hasste. Schließlich bemerkte er, dass die Stille schon zu lange vorherrschte und beschloss seine Zweifel zu äußern.

„Ich bin nicht sicher."

Sobald er Hermine ansah, bereute er seine Wortwahl sofort. Er spürte diese Niedergeschlagenheit die er immer fühlte sobald es Hermine schlecht ging und er wusste, ihre Schicksale waren unwiderruflich mit einander verknüpft. Egal was er tat, egal ob er es versauen würde oder ob sein Herz erneut brechen würde – sie war der einzige Mensch der es brechen durfte. Sie war der einzige Mensch der es Wert war es zu versuchen.

„Aber ich würde es gerne versuchen." Er hoffte inständig sie würde zwischen den Zeilen lesen und seine Hingabe aus seinen knappen Worten hören. Ihr Strahlen war Antwort genug. Auf einmal sprang sie auf und bevor er reagieren konnte warf sie sich auf ihn. Er ächzte übertrieben und schmunzelte als sie ihm einen leichten Schlag auf die Brust gab. Als sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken vergrub, reagierte sein Körper auf den Kontakt und er spürte wie seine Arme sich um ihre zierliche Form schlangen. Als sich ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft begaben reagierte auch ein anderer Körperteil von ihm und er seufzte genüsslich. Ihre Abwesenheit steckte noch immer in seinen Knochen und er schämte sich beinahe über sein Verlangen nach Hermine. Schließlich ließ ihn ein vorsichtiger Kuss all seine Sorgen vergessen und er gab sich ganz und gar dem vermissten Gefühl hin. Sein Körper schaltete auf Autopilot und er war froh seine Gedanken zumindest für den Abend zum Schweigen gebracht haben.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus starrte auf den Schriftzug. Sein Gesicht sollte hasserfüllt sein, seine Fäuste geballt und seine Augen sollten voller Wut funkeln doch er starrte völlig teilnahmslos auf die leicht verrinnenden Buchstaben. Wie er dieses Wort hasste. Hassen war untertrieben. Er hatte keine Worte für seine Gefühle. Hermine starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen besorgt an. Er hatte sich seit Minuten nicht bewegt. Er hatte nichts gesagt, er hatte überhaupt nicht reagiert. Minerva diskutierte mit Slughorn, Filch machte keifend ein paar schaulustige Schüler gängig und das Medium Trelawney prophezeihte schwierige Zeiten. Hermine musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und wollte gerade einen amüsierten Blick mit Severus austauschen als sie seine Starre bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass er einen besonderen Bezug zu dem Wort hatte, doch sie hatte sich schon etwas anderes erwartet.

Als vor gut einer Woche das Wort „Verräter" über seinen Quartieren stand, war er beinahe unbeteiligt. Er hatte es mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes verschwinden lassen und musste sie im Anschluss sogar beruhigen. Doch nun stand in dicken fetten Buchstaben das Wort „Schlammblut" an der Wand zu ihren Quartieren und er stand unter Schock. Sie tat es sofort als Streich oder Mutprobe ab doch es schien als ob er das wesentlich ernster nahm als sie.

Es wäre naiv zu glauben, dass nach dem Fall Voldemorts auch sein Gedankengut verschwunden war, somit waren solche Schmierereien zwar eine Unart jedoch keine Überraschung. Sie hatte sogar eigentlich damit gerechnet. Zugegeben, nicht gerade in Hogwarts, aber gut vermutlich waren genau junge Leute anfälliger für solchen Blödsinn als Erwachsene. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie Recht sie mit dieser Mutmaßung hatte.

Marcus betrachtete aus einer Ecke heraus das Treiben. Es war vielleicht nicht die größte Tat aber dennoch hatte er ein Zeichen gesetzt. Das Erbe würde stolz auf ihn sein. Die Schüler mit denen er gesprochen hatte, würden nun sehen, dass das nicht nur Hirngespinste waren. Als er seine Professorin sah, spürte er dennoch einen kleinen Stich. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er mochte sie, er hatte nichts gegen sie, sie war immer fair und nett zu ihm. Doch all das spielte keine Rolle, es ging um mehr als seine eigenen Gefühle. Er musste sich beweisen. Er musste zeigen, dass er verlässlich war, dass er es Wert war. Er konnte sich keine Schwäche leisten.

Nachdem Hermine die Schmiererei verschwinden ließ erwachte Severus schließlich aus seinem Schock. Er sah sie an und sie erschrak beinahe vor dem gefühllosen Blick in seinen Augen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie sprach schnell und mit leiser Stimme. Er nickte langsam und sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Die Kollegschaft diskutierte noch immer doch Hermine fühlte langsam das Gefühl der Frustration in sich aufsteigen. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr damit befassen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr damit befassen. Es war ein Streich, nichts weiteres. Nun war er weg und damit sollte es getan sein. Warum sollten sie nach etwas suchen was nicht da war? Warum sollten sie in jede Kleinigkeit etwas hinein interpretieren? Sie war wahrlich lange genug auf der Flucht und hat hinter jede Ecke Gefahr lauern gesehen, sie war müde. Sie war schlicht und einfach müde. Sie hatte genug vom Bösen. Und damit sie sich wieder mit dem befasste, musste schon mehr passieren als eine Schmiererei vor ihren Quartieren. Was noch viel wichtiger war, sie hatte Angst um Severus. Sie wusste sein Pflichtgefühl würde ihn wieder in eine Aufgabe treiben, die ihn verzehren würde. Er würde wieder suchen und alte Kontakte aufleben lassen. Er würde sich wieder in Gefahr begeben und sie verlassen. Nein. Hermine starrte wütend auf die Stelle wo der Schriftzug prangerte. Sie würde sich wegen diesem Wort nie wieder verrückt machen.

Der Zwischenfall hatte zur Folge, dass Minerva in jeder einzelnen Klasse eine dramatische und bewegende Rede hielt, die eher verängstigte als irgendjemanden aufzuklären und dass Severus Hermine nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Natürlich freute sie sich über jegliche Aufmerksamkeit, doch was zu viel war war zu viel. Er bestand darauf sie zu jedem ihrer Gänge zu begleiten und verfolgte sie sogar auf ihren Kontrollrunden. Schnell entlarvte sie seine neu gefundene Anhänglichkeit als Versuch sie zu beschützen und stellte ihn sofort zur Rede. Er tat es natürlich sofort ab und sagte sie leide an Verfolgungswahn, doch er konnte sie nicht täuschen.

Es war nicht so als ob er nicht glaubte sie könne sich verteidigen. Immerhin war sie monatelang auf der Flucht und konnte sich mehr als einmal erfolgreich gegen diverse Angreifer verteidigen. Und trotzdem, es war wie ein Zwang. Er musste sichergehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Er konnte sie in der Vergangenheit nicht beschützen doch nun war er hier. Nun war er hier. Er konnte sie beschützen. Er würde nicht nochmal den selben Fehler. Lily hatte er im Stich gelassen. Nun war es anders. Er würde sie nicht verlieren. Nicht solange noch Blut durch seine Adern floss.


	19. Chapter 19

p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; break-before: page; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Severus lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem und starrte regungslos auf die dunkle Decke. Er wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick neben sich und ihm stockte beinahe der Atem als er ihre nackte Schulter und ihre dicken Locken erspähte. Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen und bewunderte ihre Ruhe. Wie konnte sie nach den vergangenen Tagen so friedlich schlafen. In ihm tobten die Gefühle und es war ihm unmöglich zu Ruhe zu kommen. Wie konnte er auch. Zuerst die Gerüchte, dann die Schmierereien und nun brannten in Hogsmead drei Häuser. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; break-before: page; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Was um alles in der Welt geschah hier. Warum konnte er nicht einfach in Frieden gelassen werden. Er hatte was er wollte, er war glücklich. Aber nein, das Schicksal vergönnte es ihm nicht. Mehrmals hatte er versucht mit Hermine darüber zu reden doch erfolglos. Sie hörte sich seine Sorgen an doch tat die Geschehnisse allesamt gleichgültig ab. Es war wie damals, als sich jeder weigerte zu erkennen, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Nur er hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade Hermine so stur und blind sein konnte. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; break-before: page; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Nun ja, stur war sie. Aber blind? Warum verschloss sie sich so vehement dagegen? Severus seufzte. Er war ratlos. Minerva war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, doch man konnte die Müdigkeit in ihren Augen sehen. Sie hatte zu viel erlebt, so wie sie alle. Wie viele würden noch einmal kämpfen? Nachdem der letzte Krieg so viele Opfer gefordert hatte und nun nach nicht einmal einer Dekade erneut etwas aufzubegehren droht. Vielleicht sollte er einfach mit Hermine verschwinden. Alles hinter sich lassen und ein neues Leben fernab von den Problemen und Fanatikern beginnen. Er wäre der Idee absolut nicht abgeneigt aber er wusste sie würde ihre Freunde nie im Stich lassen. Bei dem Gedanken versetzte es Severus einen Stich. Freunde. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sie ab und an Post von ihnen bekam und sah mit großer Unzufriedenheit auch ab und zu die verhasste kritzelige Kleinkindschrift seines Rivalen. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; break-before: page; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Was konnte er ihr schreiben? Warum musste er ihr schreiben? Als er versuchte das herauszufinden konterte sie sofort und warf ihm Eifersucht vor. Natürlich komplett berechtigt, doch sein Stolz verbat es ihm dies zuzugeben. Severus Snape war nicht eifersüchtig. Er würde aus dem Augenwinkel versuchen einen Blick zu erhaschen und jeden Mann den sie etwas zu lange anlächelte mit Todesblicken versehen, doch er war nicht eifersüchtig. Schließlich drehte er sich auf die Seite und rutschte vorsichtig in ihre Richtung. Als er ihren Rücken spürte der sich bei jedem Atemzug an seine Brust drückte vergrub er seine Nase flüchtig in ihre Mähne. Hermine knurrte leise und drückte sich noch näher an seinen Körper. Diese Einladung ließ er nicht verstreichen und er umarmte sie fest. Seine unteren Regionen regten sich sofort bei dem Kontakt und er überlegte ernsthaft ob er versuchen sollte sie aufzuwecken. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; break-before: page; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Gleichzeitig kam er sich fürchterlich lächerlich vor. Wie ein Teenager pikste er sie in der Hoffnung sie würde seine Sehnsucht erhören. Gerade als er galant versuchte seine Hüfte wegzudrehen spürte er einen festen Griff. Überrascht keuchte er auf und hörte ein leises lachen. Als sich die Hand bewegte schloss er genüsslich seine Augen. Er wusste nicht wie er diese Frau verdient hatte. Nie würde er sie gehen lassen, nicht einmal wenn die ganze Welt brannte. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; break-before: page; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Noch bevor sie realisierten was passiert war, waren sie mitten drin. Eulen flogen wirr durch die Luft und hier und da war der hellblaue Lichtschein eines Patronus zu erkennen. Die Meldungen überschlugen sich. Explosionen in der Winkelgasse, eine Revolte in Askaban, mehrere Verletzte im Ministerium. Sogar die Muggel hatten bereits mitbekommen, dass etwas passiert war. Rauchschwaden stiegen über den Picadilly Circus auf. „Tragischer Autounfall" war in den Medien zu hören doch jeder der mit der magischen Welt vertraut war wusste sofort was los war. Der Terror hatte wieder begonnen. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Der Junge der überlebte starrte mit leerem Blick auf die menschenleere Straße. Ein zugegeben ungewöhnlicher Anblick die sonst so geschäftige Straße mitten an einem Freitag Nachmittag so zu sehen. Doch die Leere hatte einen Grund. Leise hörte er das Knistern der Glutherde die noch immer vor sich hin kokelten. Nach der ersten Explosion brach ein Chaos aus und die Menschen rannten so schnell sie konnten weg. Nach den anderen Explosionen verschwanden die meisten, die die konnten apperierten, andere drängten sich verzweifelt um die Kamine und einige versuchten durch den tropfenden Kessel den Weg nach draußen zu gelangen. /span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Wie erwartet hatte niemand etwas gesehen. Wie erwartet wusste niemand etwas. Wie erwartet standen sie wie zuvor ahnungslos einer Bedrohung gegenüber die sie nicht kannten und dessen Ausmaß sie heillos unterschätzt haben. Als er die Schritte hinter sich hörte drehte er sich langsam um und blickte in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Das Geschäft welches die Zwillinge aufgebaut hatten war nun zerstört. An dessen Stelle prangerte nun eine rauchende Ruine, die rote Farbe war nun schwarz vor Ruß. Als einziges hatte es die Herrschaft Voldemorts überlebt und nun war es das Hauptangriffsziel. Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Ron schaute Harry ratlos an. Soviel hatten sie in der Vergangenheit durchgestanden und nun wurden sie noch einmal auf die Probe gestellt. Doch fehlte jemand. Sie konnten diesen Kampf unmöglich alleine führen./span/p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Severus blickte Hermine unsicher an. Er musterte sie und versuchte die kleinste Gefühlsregung wahrzunehmen. Doch ihr Gesicht verblieb stoisch. Als hätte sie seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufgesetzt. Nun konnte sie die Gefahr nicht mehr ignorieren. Sie war real geworden. Doch was würde sie tun, was würde er tun? Würden sie ein Team bilden, würde sie zu Potter und .. ihm graute vor der Vorstellung.. Weasley zurückkehren und ihn vergessen? Auf einmal fing sie seinen Blick und griff nach seiner Hand. Er drückte sie leicht und sein Herz klopfte. Sie würden zusammen bleiben und das zu zweit /„Wir müssen zu Harry und Ron."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p lang="de-AT" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Oder auch nicht./span/p 


	20. Chapter 20

Rons Gesicht spiegelte Severus Gefühlswelt perfekt wieder. Die Abscheu und Abneigung, das Misstrauen und, auch wenn Severus das niemals zugeben würde, die Eifersucht. Nicht einmal Harry Potter, der eine Kopie seines grauenhaften Vaters war, wurde mit soviel Hass bedacht. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er jemanden so dermaßen nicht gemocht hatte wie den rothaarigen Jungen.

Während Hermine und Harry Tatsachen und Vermutungen austauschten, lieferten sich Severus und Ron ein Duell wer den anderen mit mehr Hass in den Augen anschauen konnte. Sie übertrafen sich gegenseitig und schämten sich nicht einmal, dass sie nichts von der Besprechung mitbekamen. Severus dachte eigentlich sie würden den gesamten Orden treffen und war unerfreulich überrascht als er nur die zwei Männer vorfand. Jetzt wo er den Weasley hassen konnte, hatte er fast gar keine Abneigung mehr für den Potter übrig. Das wunderte selbst ihn.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal mit einem Potter beisammen sitzen würde und sich nicht daran störte. Der Kampf wurde durch einen unsanften Stoß in seine Rippen beendet. Er erschrak beinahe und strafte den Angreifer mit einem strengen blick. Hermine jedoch dachte nicht daran nachzugeben und sah ihn herausfordernd mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an. Ihr Ellbogen stand dem von Minerva um nichts nach, soviel war sicher.

Er wusste nicht was mehr schmerzte, seine Rippenpartie oder der triumphierende Blick des Weasleys. Verdammter Weasley dachte Severus.

Er hasste alles an ihm. Am meisten jedoch seine verfluchten Blicke die er Hermine zuwarf und die sie einfach nicht bemerken wollte. Diese sehnsüchtigen und lüsternen Blicke. Er kannte sie nur zu gut. Wenn er nicht soviel Selbstbeherrschung hätte, würden seine Augen nichts anderes sprechen. Aber er war immerhin ihr.. Partner. Er durfte sie so ansehen. Es war immerhin sein Recht. Dieser Idiot hatte überhaupt kein Recht auf irgendetwas wenn es nach ihm ginge und allein seine Anwesenheit vermieste ihm schon den Tag.

Er hatte zwar versucht es ihr auszureden doch tief im Inneren wusste auch er, dass sie diese neue Bedrohung nur zusammen besiegen konnten. Und das hieß, dass dieses Treffen nicht das letzte war. Und das hieß wiederum, dass er sich wohl oder übel mit den zwei Idioten abfinden musste. Dies wäre jedoch wesentlich einfacher, wenn nicht einer von ihnen in seine... Partnerin verliebt wäre. Was waren sie eigentlich? Partner? Ein Liebespaar?

Sie hatten nie über eine Definition gesprochen. Da Severus prinzipiell noch nie mit jemanden über den Status in ihrer Beziehung geredet hat, war er auch dementsprechend ratlos wie er das Thema beginnen sollte. Für ihn war klar, dass er niemand anderes wollte. Er wusste was er für sie empfand. Aber was dachte sie? Irgendwann musste er das Thema ansprechen, aber wie?

Und warum sprach sie es nicht an? Severus rieb sich die Schläfen. Eigentlich sollte er den Erläuterungen Potters folgen doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Es war als ob alles zugleich passieren würde. Es erzeugte dermaßen ein Chaos, dass Severus nicht wusste was er zuerst tun sollte. Schließlich zwang er seine Gedanken weg von der Hexe die neben ihm saß und er blendete auch den Idioten ihm gegenüber aus. Doch es reichten wenige Sekunden aus um festzustellen, dass Potter absolut keine Ahnung hatte.

Entweder war die Organisation dermaßen geschickt oder Potter und seine Leute einfach unfähig. Als Hermine von den Schmierereien in der Schule erzählte, sah Ron entsetzt auf. Severus Augen verengten sich sofort. Er wusste genau was der Rothaarige fühlte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hogwarts. Es musste ein Schüler geben der in der Organisation war oder zumindest ein Mitglied kannte. Es konnte kein Zufall sein. Er unterbrach Harry und sprach mit fester Stimme von seiner Idee.

Sie konnten in Hogwarts anfangen. Das war bis jetzt die einzige Spur. Harry nickte sofort und wirkte beinahe dankbar, dass Severus sich eingebracht hatte. Hermine stimmte ebenfalls zu und lobte ihn für seine Idee. Dies erzeugte sofort wieder eine Antipartie bei Ron und das wiederum erfreute Severus ungemein. Verschmitzt sah er ihn an und rückte demonstrativ näher an Hermine. Rons Augen glühten vor Wut und Severus quitierte den Todesblick mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel. Das Paar wurde von einem skeptischen Harry beobachtet.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Zeit im Wald, wo Ron aus Eifersucht und Missgunst, hervorgerufen durch das Medaillon, die Gruppe verlassen hatte. Natürlich war es Voldemorts Geist der ihn vergiftete, doch diese Gefühle kamen nicht von irgendwo her. Sie hatten einen wahren Kern. Und wenn er seinen besten Freund im Stich lassen konnte, was wäre dann mit jemanden den er niemals mochte? Harry hoffte, dass Ron seine Gefühle beiseite schieben konnte und an das Wesentliche dachte. Es ging hier weitaus um mehr als um seinen gekränkten Stolz.

Er wusste er hätte Hermine nicht ohne Severus ins Boot holen können. Und natürlich war er auch schockiert über diese neue Wandlung, doch im Endeffekt ging es nicht um seine Gedanken oder Gefühle. Wichtig war, dass Hermine glücklich ist. Und das ist sie. Das war genug für ihn um Severus zu vertrauen. Doch was war mit Ron. Harry seufzte. Er konnte nur das beste hoffen.

Severus war schweigsam und gedankenverloren als sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Hermine versuchte ein paar mal eine Konversation zu beginnen, jedoch vergeblichst. Severus murrte ein paar mal zustimmend und fiel wieder ins Schweigen. Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch von der Seite an. Natürlich hatte sie sein Duell mit Ron bemerkt. Wie hätte sie die angespannte Stimmung auch nicht bemerken können. Doch was konnte sie tun? Sie hatte Ron klar gemacht, dass zwischen ihnen nichts mehr außer Freundschaft gab. Zugegeben, sie hätte ihre Beziehung mit Severus schon viel früher kundgeben können. Doch im Endeffekt war es egal. Harry starrte sie zwar mit offenem Mund überrascht an, als sie sagte sie würde nur mit Severus Snape zu dem Treffen kommen, und auch Ron sah sie an, als ob sie komplett den Verstand verloren hätte, doch nun war die Katze aus dem Sack und sie konnten sich auf Wichtigeres konzentrieren. So hoffte sie zumindest.

„Was beschäftigt dich?" Hermine blieb vor ihren Quartieren stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Severus war überrascht und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. So peinlich es auch war, er brauchte eine Bestätigung. Er brauchte irgendetwas um sich festzuhalten. Er brauchte etwas was ihn besser als Ron machte. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Er war um nichts besser als sie anderen hormongesteuerten Idioten. Er bemerkte, dass er schon viel zu lange nichts gesagt hatte. Er atmete tief ein und bereitete sich auf das Gespräch vor. Warum fiel es ihm so verdammt schwer. Er vertraute ihr, er liebte sie und dennoch war er unfähig über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

„Würdest du sagen, also wenn dich jemand fragen würde. Und du wärst alleine. Also ich wäre nicht dabei. Und du würdest diese Person kennen, also es wäre keine fremde.."

Severus starb innerlich. Er redete Schwachsinn. Hermine sah zog ihre Brauen zusammen und versuchte ihm zu folgen. Was nicht einfach war, nicht mal er selbst wusste genau auf was er hinaus wollte. Er sollte es einfach sagen und Schluss.

„Also würdest du sagen du wärst in einer Beziehung." Er sah sie gespannt an und spürte die Nervosität die ihn erfasste. Unnötigerweise setzte er noch „Mit mir?" nach. Warum wusste er nicht. Scheinbar musste er sich einfach zum Idioten machen. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. Kurz dachte sie, er hätte irgendwie herausgefunden, dass sie ihre Beziehung damals geheim gehalten hatte, doch sein Benehmen verriet etwas anderes. Er war einfach Unsicher. Hermine nickte langsam und sagte „Natürlich. Du nicht?" Severus starrte sie entgeistert an.

Er war also in einer Beziehung. Offiziell. „Natürlich." Seine Stimme war erzwungen ruhig. Sie war seine Freundin. Er schaute über ihren Kopf hinweg als sie ihre Tür aufsperrte und wurde überrascht, als sie ihm an seinem Hemd packte und hinein zerrte. Wie Betrunken vor Glück grinste er sie glücklich an und seufzte genüsslich als er ihre Hände spürte die sich an seinem Gewand zu schaffen machten. Nimm das verdammter Weasley. Sein Grinsen wurde kurzzeitig hämisch, verschwand jedoch je als er ihre Hände an der Beule seiner Hose fühlte. Diese Hexe.

Er verwarf den Gedanken an den Nachmittag und widmete sich nun wichtigerem. Wenn Hermine so weitermachte, wäre der Spass ein kurzes Abenteuer, und schließlich war sie nun seine Freundin. Und es war seine Aufgabe sie zu verwöhnen. Zwar wusste er nicht wirklich wie, also natürlich kannte er die Grunddinge, doch zur Feier des Tages hatte er etwas anderes vor. Er hoffte nur es würde ihr gefallen und er würde sich nicht zu ungeschickt anstellen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Hermine seine Unerfahrenheit bemerken würde brachte ihn beinahe um vor Scham. Also hob er sie sanft hoch und stöhnte in ihre Mähne als er ihre Beine spürte die sich um seine Hüfte wickelten. Er stolperte fast als er einen ganz anderen Kontakt fühlte. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, wäre es vorbei bevor es angefangen hatte. Geschickt drehte er seine Mitte weg was für ein enttäuschendes Murren sorgte. Eigentlich wollte er sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegen, doch als er schon wieder ihre Hand spürte warf er sie mit Schwung auf die Matratze.

Hermine lachte und streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus. Er nahm das Bild vor sich auf und bereitete sich vor. Seine Bewegungen mussten bestimmt und flüssig sein. Und dann musste er nur noch hoffen sie mochte das was er tat. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie er ihre Abweisung verkraften würde. Bedächtig kletterte er ihr auf das Bett nach und musste sie mehrmals leicht wegdrücken als er ihre Hose auszog. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihn auf sich zu ziehen und seine Mitte zu erreichen. Severus lachte auf und drückte sie mit etwas mehr Kraft weg. Enttäuscht seufzte die Hexe vor ihm doch sie konnte die Pure Vorfreude nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Schließlich war er endlich bei ihrer Unterhose angekommen und blickte unauffällig nach oben. Er wollte sichergehen, dass sie auch mit dem was er vor hatte einverstanden war. Als er die Lust in ihren Augen sah, waren alle Zweifel wie weggewischt. Er verteilte federleichte Küsse an ihren Innenschenkel und sie quittierte sein Tun mit einem langgezogenem Seufzer.

Sein Selbstvertrauen wuchs und er streichelte mit seine Hand über ihren Bauchnabel. Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht und seine Hand näherten sich langsam ihrem Zentrum. Mit tiefer Zufriedenheit bemerkte er wie ihr Atem immer schneller wurde. Gerade als er kurz vor ihrer Mitte war, stoppte er und fing bei ihrem anderen Schenkel wieder an. Hermine murrte enttäuscht und Severus grinste selbstgefällig ehe er sie wieder mit leichten Küssen übersah. Währenddessen streichelte seine Hand ihre Brüste, scheinbar hatte sie ihr Oberteil unbemerkt ausgezogen.

Wieder näherte er sich langsam ihrem Geschlecht und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich erneut. Diesmal fuhr er mit seinem Daumen langsam vom Bauchnabel nach unten und strich leicht über den kleinen Hügel. Hermine stieß ihre Hüften in seine Richtung und wollte somit eine festere Berührung erwirken, jedoch erfolglos. Er wich geschickt aus und strich ein weiteres mal mit seinem Daumen über den Hügel. Sie seufzte laut und Severus grinste erneut. Diese Schundhefte hatten sich doch ausgezahlt. Nun küsste er durch die Unterwäsche jede Falte von Hermines Mitte und erlaubte seinem Daumen mit etwas mehr Druck über den Hügel zu fahren. Hermine stöhnte nun laut auf und ihn durchfloss das Gefühl des Stolzes. Vorsichtig schob er das letzte Kleidungsstück welches noch zwischen ihm und „Hermine" stand beiseite und starrte in etwas, was einfach nur Hermine war.

Der Duft war so unverfälscht sie und vernebelte seine Sinne. Noch nie hatte er so unverfroren in das weibliche Geschlecht gestarrt und er musste sagen, für ihn war sie wunderschön. Zugegeben, er hatte nicht wirklich einen Vergleich, aber dennoch war er sich sicher, dass sie die schönste war. Scheinbar schien sie sein Innehalten zu beunruhigen, denn ihre Stimme war heiser als sie ihn fragte „Was ist los?" Er konnte seinen Blick nicht lösen und keuchte mit krächzender Stimme „Du bist wunderschön." Sofort hatte er ein Deja Vu. Doch diesmal meinte er wirklich sie, als ganzes. Sie lächelte und seufzte erneut laut auf als er ihrer Mitte einen leichten Kuss gab. Als er mit seiner Zunge jedes Fältchen und jeden Hügel erforschte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass sie genauso gut schmeckte wie sie roch. Hermine. Anders konnte er den Geschmack nicht beschreiben.

Er kostete sie ausgiebig doch wusste dank seiner Recherche auch, dass sie für ihr Ziel Rhythmus und Bestand brauchte. Also entschied er sich seinen Daumen für die Arbeit an ihrem Hügel zu nehmen während er mit der Zunge ihre Höhle ganz ohne Druck erforschen konnte. Scheinbar die richtige Wahl denn Hermine miaute beinahe als er anfing einen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Auf einmal fühle er ihre Hand auf seiner und er hielt kurz inne. War etwas nicht in Ordnung? Gefiel es ihr doch nicht? Doch als er merkte, dass sie seinen Daumen lediglich um ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben verschob und ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gab, machte er sich zuversichtlich wieder an sein Werk. Mit Erfolg. Nach wenigen Minuten bließ die ihren Atem stoßweise aus und krallte ihre Finger in die Bettwäsche. Ihre Beine zuckten und ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

Als sie auf einmal heiser Aufschrie und er durch seine Zunge das Zucken ihrer Höhle spürte nahm er seinen Daumen weg und leckte noch ein paar Mal über ihre Mitte. Er beobachtete sie gespannt und fühlte ein Feuerwerk in seiner Brust als sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen formte. In dieser Sekunde war es ihm egal, dass er scheinbar tief drin auch nicht besser als die anderen war. Er fühlte den Stolz und die Zufriedenheit über seine Leistung und klopfte sich mental auf seine Schulter. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit sich über seinen Erfolg zu freuen, denn als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte, zog sie ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Severus stöhnte auf als er ihre Hand fühlte. Diesmal konnte er es genießen.

Die Zusammenarbeit verlief erfolgreicher als Severus es vermutet hätte. Er musste Harry zugestehen, dass er tatsächlich kein hirnloser Idiot war sondern mit wichtigen Beiträgen die Lösung des Rätsels voran brachte. Über Ron vermochte Severus nichts positives zu sagen. Anstatt sich der rothaarige Mann einbrachte, versuchte er Severus so oft wie möglich zu nerven. Sobald er von Hermine oder Harry ermahnt wurde, überließ er seinen stechenden Blicken die Arbeit. Severus ignorierte seinen Rivalen so gut er konnte, doch ließ auch er sich zu abfälligen Kommentaren hinreißen.


	21. Chapter 21

Marcus wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Sie wussten es. Zumindest wussten sie etwas. Der stechende Blick des finsteren Professors bohrte sich in sein Innerstes und er musste unweigerlich schlucken. Vielleicht waren sie zu weit gegangen. Als er von der Explosion hörte wurde sein Körper von einer Art Schauder erfasst. Er konnte es beinahe nicht begreifen. Nun war er wirklich ein Teil von etwas Großem. Etwas wichtigem. Sein langweiliges und unbedeutendes Leben war nun etwas Wert. Doch als er Snape ansah erstarrte er. Irgendetwas hatte ihn auf seine Spur gebracht. Vielleicht hat jemand geplaudert? Sein Herz raste. Gerade als er dachte er würde es nicht mehr aushalten wandte der Professor seinen Blick von ihm ab und widmete sich wieder seiner Sitznachberin. Marcus stieß den angehaltenen Atem erleichtert aus.

"Du bist so stil."

"Ich? Du bist auch nicht gerade sehr redselig."

"Vielleicht bin ich noch erschöpft von gestern?" Serverus Mund formte sich zu einem Grinsen als er Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel ansah.

"So erschöpft, dass du heute lieber alleine wärst?"

"Niemals."

Hermine lächelte ihn zufrieden an.

"Redest du heute mit den Slytherins?" Ihre Augen wurden ernst.

Severus atmete tief ein.  
"Wohl oder übel."

"Wer übernimmt Ravenclaw?"

"Da du beinahe dorthin gekommen wärst, und ich dich dann mit Sicherheit eher sypathisch gefunden hätte, würde ich sagen, dass das deine Aufgabe ist."

"Aha. Also dann machst du Hufflepuff."

Severus schnaufte.  
"Hufflepuff?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Was gedenkst du in Hufflepuff zu finden ausser eine Horde Longbottoms?"

Daraufhin hob Neville, welcher nur wenige Pätze weiter saß seinen Kopf und stieß ein entrüstetes "Hey!" aus. Als er jedoch Severs Blick sah verstummte er sofort und starrte auf seinen Teller.

"Erstens war Neville in Gryffendor. Und zweitens sind sie nicht weniger fähig so etwas zu tun wie Ravenclaws. Oder Gryffendors." Severus verengte seine Augen.

"Und Slytherin?"  
Hermine warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu.

"Was ist mit Slytherin."

"Du denkst es war jemand aus Slytherin."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

"Aber gedacht."

"Du musst zugeben die Vergangenheit spricht für sich."

Er wusste es. Egal was er tat, er war immer noch der Feind. Die Vergangenheit log nicht.

"Also ist jeder Slytherin verdächtig."

"Das mein ich doch gar nicht."

"Vielleicht war es ja ich?"

"Hör auf damit, Severus."

"Vielleicht dachte ich , ich schreibe dir etwas über deine Tür."

"Sever-"

"Ich bin satt."

Severus stürmte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Was dachte sie sich. Nicht alle Slytherins sind schlecht und schuldig. Er war doch auch anders. Aber würde sie es jemals vergessen? Tief im inneren wusste er, dass er überreagiert doch er war schon viel zu tief drin um jetzt aufzuhören. Dieses ewige Thema, diese ewige Feindschaft kostete ihn Lily. Natürlich war er selbst daran schuld doch er war sich auch sicher, wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wäre, wäre es gar nicht soweit gekommen. Er wollte nicht mit Hermine über das alte Thema reden.. und schon gar nicht streiten. Und doch sobald es aufkam traf es automatisch einen Nerv und er konnte nicht anders als wütend werden.

Hermine sah ihm verdutzt nach. Was war nun geschehen? Sie wusste seit der Schmiererei auf ihrer Türe, dass ihm die ganze Sache näher ging als er zugeben wollte. Doch jedesmal wenn sie es ansprach wich er ihr geschickt aus oder ging sofort an die Decke. Üblicherweise war es besser seinen Ärger erstmal verrauchen zu lassen und genau das hatte sie vor. Als sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmen wollte, bemerkte sie einen jungen Hufflepuffschüler der etwas abseits saß. Sie versuchte sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern doch er wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Puggerson. Pugby. Puglesby! So hieß er. Der Junge starrte dem wehenden Umhang nach und ging leicht in Deckung als die wütende Gestalt vorbei stürmte. Was ansich nicht ungewöhnlich war, gegeben dem Umstand, dass Severus von fast allen Schülern und auch einigen Lehrern gefürchtet war. Aber irgendetwas an dem Jungen beunruhigte Hermine. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie nahm sich vor Neville über Puglesby auszufragen.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermine wartete einige Sekunden bevor sie schließlich vorsichtig an die schwere Holztür klopfte. Sie hatte sich zwar das Gespräch im Kopf zurecht gelegt, doch irgendwie kam sie sich fehl am Platz vor. Beinahe lächerlich. "Herein."

Sie öffnete die Türe einen Spalt und steckte ihren braunen Lockenkopf durch.

"Hermine?"

Neville blickte überrascht von seinem Schreibtisch auf und erwiderte Hermines Lächeln.  
"Hast du einen Moment für mich Zeit?"

"Natürlich, komm setz dich!"

Unbeholfen versuchte er das Papier Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch zu ordnen und grinste dabei beschämt. Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
"Ordnung lag mir noch nie.."

Hermine lachte heiser auf. Die Luft war feucht und schwer und trug eine erdige Note mit sich. In jeder Ecke stand eine Pflanze und unzählige Bücher waren auf meist unüblichen Plätzen verstaut. Oft dienten sie sogar als instabiler Untergrund für kleinere Pflanzen.

"Also, was führt dich zu mir?"

Eine berechtigte Frage. Zwar verstanden sich die zwei Gryffendor gut, jedoch waren gegenseitige Besuche eher selten. Hermine mochte Neville, sie respektiere ihn. Doch irgendetwas an ihm versetzte sie in eine gewisse Unruhe. Als würde er Erinnerungen in ihr auslösen die sie lieber vergraben hätte. Erst nach Jahren kam ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre scheinbare Abneigung gegeh ihn vermutlich durch ihre unglückliche Begegnung mit Bellatrix hervorgerufen wurde. Immerhin wurden seine Eltern durch ihre Folter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Und sie kannte das Gefühl. Die kannte den Wahnsinn der sich langsam hinauf schlich und sie übermannen drohte. Zwar war sie ihr wesentlich kürzer ausgesetzt als die Longbottoms, doch es reichte um zu verstehen was sie durchmachen mussten. Allein der Gedanke trieb ihr die Gänsehaut über ihre Arme. Sofort spürte sie die beißende Kinge an ihrem Unterarm. Ebenfalls ein Gefühl welches sie niemals vergessen würde.

Hermine schob die dunklen Gedanken beiseite und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren weswegen sie hier war. Puglesby. Nervös räuserte sie sich.

"Ich wollte dich etwas über einen deiner Schüler fragen. Marcus Puglesby."

Neville legte seine Stirn in Falten. Warum machte sie sich die Mühe zu ihm zu kommen um ihn Fragen über einen Hufflepuff zu stellen, den sie ebenfalls unterrichtete?

"Puglesby? Ein eher ungeselliger Junge. Seine Noten sind alle in Ordnung. Macht er dir ärger?"

Das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Der Junge blieb überwiegend für sich und brütete meist in einer Ecke über einem Buch.

"Nein. Nunja ich weiß es nicht."

Nun war seine Neugier geweckt. Er beugte sich interessiert nach vorne und musterte seine Freundin.  
"Hermine. Was ist los?"

Hermine wich seinem Blick aus. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Scheinbar wog sie ab ob sie ihm etwas erzählen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich atmete sie tief ein und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Ich glaube er hat etwas mit den Vorfällen zu tun."

Neville lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme. Er zog seine Brauen zusammen und musterte sie.

"Du meinst den Anschlag und diese Schmierereien?"  
"Ja."

"Und Puglesby soll damit etwas zu tun haben?"

"Ja."

Neville musste sich zusammenreißen nicht los zu lachen. Es war lächerlich. Entweder wusste sie etwas was er nicht wusste oder sie war verrückt geworden. Er versuchte im ruhigen und sachlichem Ton zu sprechen doch er merkte selbst wie bevormundend er klang.

"Hermine. Puglesby hat noch nie irgendetwas ausfälliges getan. Er hat noch nie etwas seltsames von sich gegeben. Zugegeben er ist etwas eigenbrötlerisch.. aber.. Hermine.. er ist ein Hufflepuff-"

Sofort schnellte Hermines Kopf nach oben und sie sah ihn mit einem angriffslustigen Blick an. Neville sank etwas tiefer in seinem Sessel und schloss sofort seinen Mund.

„Und? Ist ein Hufflepuff weniger in der Lage zu solchen Taten als ein Ravenclaw? Oder ein Gryffendor? Oder ein Sytherin?"

Er wusste, egal was er jetzt sagte, es war zu spät. Also zog er es vor sie nicht anzulügen.

„Nun ja.. ja."

Ihr Zorn funkelte ihn noch einige Sekunden an und erlosch dann schließlich. Neville atmete auf.

„Warum denkst du, dass er etwas damit zu tun hat?"

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe einfach ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm. Heute morgen als Severus weggestürmt ist hat er sich beinahe versteckt vor ihm."

Neville starrte die Wand hinter Hermine an.

„Das ist kein Grund, ich bin sein Kollege und selbst ich muss mich zusammenreissen nicht unter den Tisch zu rutschen wenn er vorbei geht.."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

Severus war ein Thema welches sie nur ungern mit Neville besprach. Sie wusste er verstand sie nicht, war aber verständnisvoll genug um seine Bedenken nicht zu äußern. Dennoch war Severus in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade ein Befürworter Nevilles. Sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln noch immer einen leichten Groll gegen ihn zu hegen. All das tat nun jedoch nichts zur Sache. Sie wusste sie konnte Neville nicht von ihren Verdacht überzeugen. Sie hatte weder Beweise noch wirkliche Gründe. Aber zumindest konnte sie darauf zählen, dass er ihr zur Seite stehen würde. Ausserdem hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit ihr Hirngespinst zu erklären, immerhin musste sie Severus noch finden und besänftigen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Ärger bereits verraucht war.

„Egal. Könntest du mir nur einen Gefallen tun?"

Neville nickte eifrig. Sie hatte ihn durch 6 Schuljahre getragen, er schuldete ihr mehr als er jemals zurückzahlen konnte.

„Hab ein Auge auf ihn. Bitte."

Wieder nickte er. Er fand sich damit ab, dass er ihre Beweggründe nicht verstehen musste. Er war ihr Freund und das war Grund genug ihr zu Helfen.

Hermine murmelte ein leises Dankeschön und verschwand.


	23. Chapter 23

Das wütende Kratzen Severus' Feder hallte von den kühlen Steinmauern wieder. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Pergament entfernt dessen Inhalt er gerade mit beißend roter Farbe zerriss. Vermutlich hat der arme Verfasser Severus Hass nicht verdient. Vermutlich hatte er damit gar nichts zu tun. Vermutlich war seine Arbeit wesentlich besser als die Worte die er dafür bekam. Doch in diesem Moment wollte Severus nichts davon wissen. Er war wütend. Er wusste nicht genau warum. Aber er brauchte ein Ventil dafür, und da er Hermine an der Tafel zurück gelassen hat, er keine Schüler vor sich hatte oder sonst wen den er ankeifen konnte, musste nun das Pergament daran glauben. Mit einem lauten Klack verabschiedete sich Severus Schreibfeder. Entnervt knallte er sie in die Ecke und murmelte einen unverständlichen Fluch in dessen Richtung. Gerade als er eine neue Feder holen wollte bemerkte er, dass er nicht alleine war. In respektablem Abstand stand Hermine und beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Sofort verengten sich seine Augen und er wollte ihr etwas hässliches an den Kopf werfen. Doch als er sie so ansah fielen ihm keine Beleidigungen ein, beziehungsweise es fielen ihm keine ein die er nicht sofort bereuen würde.

Also verwarf er den Gedanken wieder und schnaufte in ihre Richtung. Als er ihr verhaltenes Lachen hörte musste er beinahe auch grinsen. Es war lächerlich, dessen war er sich bewusst. Sie hatte ihn nicht angegriffen. Er fühlte sich keinem einzigen Slytherin verpflichtet. Er hatte in seiner Jugend weder da noch dort Freunde. Es behandelte ihn keiner nett. Woher sollte also jetzt diese neu gefundene Loyalität kommen? Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, alles was Hermine von sich gab hatte ein unheimliches Gewicht für ihn. Ihre Meinung bedeutete ihm alles. Und der Gedanke sie könnte etwas schlechtes von ihm denken, machte ihn fertig. Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass sie ein äußerst ungewöhnliches Paar waren. Er hatte immerhin einen Spiegel zu Hause und er erinnerte sich an sein Geburtsdatum. In seinen Augen hatte er sie nicht verdient. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Doch nur weil er und alle anderen das wusste, hieß das nicht dass sie das wissen musste. Zumindest noch nicht. Scheinbar war sie der Meinung, dass er ihr ebenbürtig und ihrer Zeit und Gefühle wert ist. Und wenn es nach Severus ging, konnte das durchaus immer so bleiben.

Als ob die gemeinsamen Treffen mit Weasley und Potter nicht genug an seinem Selbstbewusstsein nagten, so vermag jedes ihrer Kommentare seine Welt zum Einsturz zu bringen. Innerlich seufzte er. Er war erbärmlich. Wie ein Schulmädchen. Als er leicht zu sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte, spürte er zwei zierliche Arme die sich um ihn schlangen. Unweigerlich schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Berührung. Lange hatte er anscheinend nicht durchgehalten.

„Noch wütend?"

„Vielleicht."

Auf einmal spürte er einen leichten Kuss an seinem Hals und sofort breitete sich Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aus.

„Jetzt?"

„Ein wenig."

Noch ein Kuss, diesmal fester.

„Und jetzt?"

„Mhhh."

Severus ergab sich. Er hatte keine Chance.


	24. Chapter 24

Brüder! Wir können stolz auf uns sein."

Ein lautes Aye raunte durch die Runde. Und wurde von dem Klirren der aneinander gestoßenen Gläser gefolgt. Gierig wurde getrunken obwohl man den allgemeinen Gemütszustand nicht als nüchtern bezeichnen konnte. Marcus nippte leicht und musste sofort das grausame Kratzen in seinem Hals unterdrücken. Angewidert stellte er sein Glas wieder hin und befand, dass er auch ohne den Fusel zur Gruppe gehören konnte.

Während der verhüllte Mann vorne seine wütende Rede hielt und dabei ein wenig lallte, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Früher saß er in der hintersten Ecke, noch nicht zugehörig und alleine. Nun saß er inmitten des Erbes. Er hatte sich bewiesen. Er war dabei. Seine rechte Handfläche brannte trotz Heilzauber noch immer und er wagte sie nicht zu bewegen. Vorsichtig drehte er seine Hand auf den Handrücken und murmelte ein paar lateinische Phrasen. _Plus etiam in morte._ Sofort stöhnte er auf. Die Schmerzen durchzogen seinen gesamten Arm und erfassten ihn mit einer Wucht, dass ihm der Atem fehlte. In wütendem rot zeigte sich in seiner Handfläche ein schemenhafter Totenkopf sowie, kaum zu erkennen, eine Schlange die sich langsam um ihn schlang. Jede Bewegung des Tieres brannte wie Feuer auf der Haut. Sofort schüttelte er die Hand und das Zeichen verschwand. Es gab kaum etwas auf das er stolzer war. Jeder der hier saß trug dasselbe Mal an der Hand. Jeder der hier saß, verspürte damals den selben Schmerz.

„...Severus Snape."

Sofort schnellte sein Kopf in die Höhe und er schenkte dem Redner wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Runde.

„Er ist gefährlich für uns. Er hat den Lord, seine Brüder und uns verraten! Dieser Verrat kann nicht toleriert werden! Wenn wir Erfolg haben wollen, muss er sterben. Das sind wir jedem Einzelnen Bruder und jeder Schwester schuldig."

Wieder hallte ein Aye durch den stickigen Raum. Ein Paar verhüllte Gestalten standen sogar auf und klopften mit ihren Fäusten auf den Tisch. Marcus Herz klopfte. Er war in Hogwarts. Er war derjenige der Zugang zu ihm hatte. Sie würden ihm diese Aufgabe geben. Und dann, wenn er es tat, war er unsterblich. Niemand würde jemals den Zauberer vergessen, der den Verräter Severus Snape umgebracht hatte. Sein Name wäre in jedem Geschichtsbuch. Der Hufflepuff der den dunklen Lord rächte.

Mitten in seinen Gedanken wurde er unterbrochen.

„Marcus?"

Er stand sofort auf und brüllte voller Eifer „Ich mache es."

„Gut. Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Du wirst uns stolz machen."

Marcus nickte und blickte über die Kopfe seiner Brüder hinweg. Ein einziger Schritt, ein einziger Tod trennte ihn von der Unsterblichkeit.

„Puglesby? Ein Hufflepuff?" Severus sah Hermine zweifelnd an. Es war nett von ihr, dass sie ihn scheinbar wirklich ernst genommen hatte und nun absichtlich einen Hufflepuff verdächtigte, aber auch unnötig.

Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf. „Du warst es doch, der gemeint hat dass JEDER es sein könnte. Warum nicht er?"

Severus suchte verzweifelt nach einem Grund.  
„Weil er.. er ist so.. still. Und unscheinbar. Er hätte nicht das Zeug dazu andere für die Sache zu begeistern."

„Bekomm das bitte nicht in den falschen Hals, aber wie warst du in deiner Schulzeit?"

Hermine betete, dass sie nicht den nächsten Streit vom Zaun brechen würde.

Severus lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Einerseits war er froh, dass ihr Treffen mit Potter und Weasley abgesagt wurde, aber nun wünschte er sich fast zumindest einen der Idioten, vorzugsweise Potter, herbei um diesem Thema entgehen zu können. Sie hatte recht. Leider. Puglesby war ihm nicht unähnlich. Er war damals ebenfalls ein Außenseiter. Still und fast immer allein. Ausgenommen wenn ihn James Potter und seine Freunde aufsuchten um ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten.  
„Trotzdem, nur weil jemand ein Außenseiter ist, heißt das nicht, dass er automatisch verdächtig ist."

„Ich weiß, das meine ich auch gar nicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe einfach ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihm. Wie er sich benimmt, wie er dich ansieht. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hat er sich seit diesen Vorfällen verändert."

„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, mir ist er nie aufgefallen."

Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zu Severus. Liebevoll strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass er es war, aber wir sollten dennoch vorsichtig sein. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Severus nickte und schloss seine Augen. Geschickt zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie fest. Hermine grinste und genoss den Kontakt. Als er sein Gesicht in ihre Haare vergrub seufzte er. Konnte es nicht einmal einfach sein?


	25. Chapter 25

Als Severus den Jungen so beobachtete wurde ihm klar, warum Hermine so ein Theater wegen ihm veranstaltete. Immer wenn Puglesby dachte, Severus würde es nicht merken, starrte er ihn an. Es ging sogar soweit, dass er ihm auf den Gängen folgte. Es dauerte natürlich nicht lange, bis Severus den jungen Hufflepuff entnervt zur Rede stellte und wurde überrascht, als sich Puglesby nicht wie sonst für Furcht zusammenrollte. Es blitzte sogar eine gewisse Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen auf. Was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, wusste Severus selbst nicht. Aber Hermine hatte recht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob sein neugewonnenes Interesse auf Puglesbys seltsames Verhalten beruhte, oder ob dessen Verhalten von Severus' Beobachten hervorgerufen wurde. Auf jeden Fall war etwas nicht in Ordnung. Severus wusste, wie er sich die nötigen Informationen herbei schaffen konnte. Immerhin war er ein begnadeter Legilimens und er dachte nicht, dass ein junger Hufflepuff auch nur die geringste Ahnung von Okklumentik haben könnte. Doch es war nicht mehr an ihm alleine solche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Er war nun in einem Team. Zugegeben, die hälfte dieses Teams war ihm herzlichst egal. Aber er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie ungut Hermines Reaktion wäre, würde er den Jungen einen solchen Angriff unterziehen. Und da er nun in einer festen Beziehung war, diese nicht unnötig torpedieren wollte- da das ohnehin schon jemand anderes tat- würde er diese Sache beim nächsten Treffen besprechen. Dann hätte er die Zustimmung, das Rätsel um Puglesby wäre gelöst, er müsste Potter und Weasley nie wieder sehen und er konnte mit Hermine ungestört bis ans Ende seiner Tage leben.

Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Er ist noch ein Kind!"

"Severus!"

Severus starrte ausdruckslos in die wütenden Gesichter des Gryffendor Trios. Scheinbar war sein Plan doch nicht so makellos. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass die drei ethische Bedenken hatten.

Ich kann mich noch ziemlich gut an deine Lehreinheiten erinnern. Das hat wirklich niemand verdient."

"Ich kenne auch niemanden der unbegabter in dem Fachgebiet ist als Sie Potter."/span/span/span/p

Harry schnappte nach Luft und verschränkte entrüstet seine Arme.

"Deine Todesser Methoden haben keinen Platz hier, Snape."

Severus verspürte den Hass in sich hochsteigen. Wie konnte er es wagen. Dieser verdammte Idiot. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, spürte er Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm.

"Bevor wir hier Sachen sagen die wir nicht so meinen-"

"Oh und ob ich sie meinen würde."

Severus Unterbrechung wurde mit einem finsteren Blick Hermines beendet.

"Würde ich sagen, wir verwerfen diese Idee nicht vollständig sondern behalten sie ihm Hinterkopf. Wenn wir mehr Beweise haben, wäre es durchaus eine Option."

"Diplomatisch wie sie war, suchte sie bei ihren Freunden nach Zustimmung. Harry ergab sich und nickte schließlich langsam. Ron jedoch behielt seine rote Farbe im Gesicht und starrte Severus wütend an.

Das restliche Treffen verlief anders wie der Anfang relativ ruhig. Natürlich waren Harry und Ron ihrem Verdacht gegenüber skeptisch. Vor allem Ron, der alles was Severus von sich gab schon mal im Vorhinein ablehnte. Aber Hermine hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte eigentlich mit viel mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet. Natürlich würde die die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Severus nicht gerade als gut.. oder existent beschreiben. Aber zumindest wurden die gegenseitigen Hasstiraden weniger. Und das war ja schon mal ein Anfang.

"Severus rauchte. Dieser Idiot. Er hasste ihn. Warum war er überhaupt dabei. Er brachte nichts ein, redete jede Idee schlecht mit seinen unintellektuellen Argumenten und versuchte jedes mal Hermine in eine Konversation zu verwickeln. Jedes mal fragte er sie, ob sie nicht wieder einmal vorbei kommen wollte. Ginny würde sie so vermissen. Ginny war Potters Frau verdammt, und der sagte nichts dergleichen. Ausserdem wusste er, dass die beiden Freundinnen sich hie und da Briefe schrieben. Also wenn Hermine sie sehen wollen würde, wäre ein derartiges Treffen schon längst passiert, auch ohne sein Zutun. Seine unnötige Ignoranz brachte ihn zur Weißglut. Und zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch so verdammt verständnisvoll. Scheinbar war sie nicht nur zu gut für ihn, sie war zu gut für die Welt.

Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Gänge des alten Schloßes bahnten, herrschte eine einvernehmliche Stille. Beide waren müde, Severus war noch damit beschäftigt sich diverse Flüche für den rothaarigen Störenfried auszudenken und Hermine war nur froh, dass das Treffen nicht in einem Duell ausgeartet war.

Gerade als sie zu Hermines Quartieren kamen, erspähten sie eine dunkle Gestalt. Sofort hielten sie ein und zückten ihren Zauberstab. Als Severus sich schützend vor Hermine stellen wollte, schob diese ihn unsanft zur Seite: „Nicht nötig, danke." murmelte sie bissig. Wäre Severus nicht in Alarmbereitschaft, würde er die Augen verdrehen./

Sie näherten sich der Gestalt und Hermine wollte gerade einen Fluch loslassen, als sich diese umdrehte.

"Neville?!" Severus ließ sofort seinen Zauberstab sinken und verdrehte die Augen. Longbottom hatte es geschafft ihn zu erschrecken.

"Hermine, Sna- Severus!"

"Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin wegen der Sache die du in meinem Büro gesagt hast hier." /

Severus hörte den geheimtuerischen Ton sofort heraus und schnaufte verächtlich.

"Ich weiß Bescheid, Longbottom."

Nevilles Ohren liefen leicht rot an und er nickte geschwind. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass Severus sein Unbehagen sehen konnte. Er musste stark und selbstbewusst wirken.

"Hermine öffnete ihre Tür und schob die beiden Männer hinein. Das letzte was sie nun brauchten war ein ungebetener Zuhörer.


	26. Chapter 26

Die Kellergewölbe waren wie er erwartet hatte still und menschenleer. Die kühle feuchte Luft umgab ihn und er atmete den typischen Kellerduft ein. Immerhin verbrachte er Jahre in den Untergrund Gemäuern und er konnte nicht anders als sich wohl zu fühlen. Auch wenn er seine neue Position niemals eintauschen würde, lag hier unten eine Vertrautheit in der Luft. Er überlegte ob er Slughorn aufwecken und nach dem Trank fragen sollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich entgegen. Er würde nur Zeit verlieren indem er dem alten Professor alles erklären musste. Außerdem wusste er auch so wo sich der Trank befindet, also brauchte er ihn nicht. Und er war sich sicher, er würde ihm seine Selbstbedienung verzeihen. Also machte Severus kehrt und steuerte auf den Vorratsraum zu. Gerade als er dort angekommen war hörte er etwas hinter sich. „Expelliarmus!" Gerade rechtzeitig konnte er den Fluch blocken und er blickte in die erschrockenen Augen von niemand geringeres als Puglesby persönlich. Dieser war scheinbar derart überrascht von seiner Reaktion, dass er wie erstarrt mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand. Severus nutzte seine Chance und sprach den Fluch aus, der das Rätsel endlich lösen sollte. Doch scheinbar hatte Puglesby damit gerechnet und verschloss seinen Geist. Severus Angriff war nicht ganz unerfolgreich doch er wurde mit einer Wucht hinaus befördert. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und war leicht benommen. Dies nutzte Puglesby aus und sprach den Fluch der sein Schicksal besiegeln sollte. „Avad-" „STUPOR!" Severus hörte Hermines Stimme, sah einen roten Lichtblitz und Puglesbys Körper der mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinwand geschleudert wurde. Hermine rannte zu Severus und umarmte ihn. Neville war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und ging zu dem reglosen Körper der hinter ihnen lag.

Severus atmete schwer und starrte Hermine an. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Er, der jahrelang ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen war, der Duelle gegen die mächtigsten Zauberer in England geführt hatte, der dem Tod mehr als einmal ins Auge geblickt hat, wurde von der Hauslehrerin Gryffendors gerettet. Er küsste sie hart auf die Lippen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken. Hermine drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich.

"Ehm. Leute?"

Severus ließ widerwillig von Hermine ab und drehte sich zu Neville um.

„Was ist los?"/

Neville kniete über den Körper von dem Jungen und schaute auf.

Er ist tot."

Hermine stieß Severus weg und rannte zu dem nun leblosen Körper. Verzweifelt suchte sie einen Puls.

"Nein das kann nicht ein. Es war nur ein Schockzauber. Das kann nicht sein."

Neville versuchte sie zu beruhigen, wurde aber sofort unsanft von ihr weggestoßen. Severus betrachtete den Körper. Der Junge hatte eine klaffende Wunde am Kopf und dieser stand auch in einem unnatürlichen Winkel von seinem Körper ab. Scheinbar ist er so ungünstig gegen die harte Steinmauer geprallt, dass er es nicht überlebt hatte. Vorsichtig fasste er Puglesby an. Kein Puls. Er war tot.

Er strich Hermine vorsichtig über den Rücken. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn so traurig an, dass es Severus das Herz brach.

"Ich wollte das nicht. Es war nicht meine Absicht."

"Shh ich weiß, ich weiß." Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und drückte sie an sich. Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seine Robe.

"Ich gebe mal Ron und Harry Bescheid." Neville fühlte sich als Eindringling und spürte, dass er das Paar jetzt lieber allein lassen sollte. Doch hatte er nicht geahnt, was seine Worte in Severus auslösten.

Als er den Namen des Weasleys aussprach durchzog Severus ein Schock. Ron Weasley. Bevor Puglesby ihn aus seinen Gedanken warf, konnte er ein fahles Bild erspähen. Zuerst konnte er es nicht zuordnen doch jetzt war es Glasklar. Er hatte Weasley in seinen Gedanken gesehen, ohne Zweifel. /


	27. Chapter 27

Weasley. Doch wie sollte er das Hermine mitteilen? Wie konnte er ihr nach dieser Sache erklären, dass einer ihrer besten Freunde, jemand auf den sie sich immer verlassen hatte, dem sie traute, etwas mit dem Erbe zu tun hatte. Würde sie ihm überhaupt glauben? Und welche Rolle spielte er? So sehr er sich einreden wollte, dass es nur Zufall war und ihm Puglesby vielleicht sogar absichtlich das Bild des rothaarigen Mannes zuwarf, so war er tief im Inneren von dessen Beteiligung überzeugt.

Er wusste, er konnte einen solchen Vorwurf nicht ohne Beweise machen. Es würde nicht nur sein Leben gefährden, sondern konnte auch die Beziehung zu Hermine ruinieren. Und das war etwas, was er nicht leichtfertig riskieren würde. Er brauchte Beweise, und er brauchte sie schnell.

Wenn Puglesby zumindest soviel Können in Okklumentik hatte, um ihn auszuschließen, dann würde Weasley, hätte er etwas damit zu tun, ebenfalls hart zu knacken sein. Aber wie konnte er sonst an die so dringend benötigten Beweise kommen? Und in wie weit war Weasley in der Sache verwickelt? Vielleicht war das alles ein ungewöhnlicher Zufall. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste was er gesehen hatte. Er wünschte sich, dass seine Eifersucht ihn in diese Richtung lenken würde. Dass er sich das alles nur einbilden würde. Er wünschte sich, dass er Hermine nicht damit konfrontieren musste, dass er es ihr ersparen konnte. Doch das konnte er nicht. Und ihm lief die Zeit davon. Desto länger erwartete, desto mehr konnte sich das Erbe von dem Ausfall Puglesby erholen und einen weiteren Angriff starten. Und was wenn diesmal nicht nur er das Ziel ist? Was wenn Hermine bei ihm ist? Natürlich sind seine Gedanken angesichts seiner Rettung durch sie etwas übertrieben, doch nichts desto trotz würde er ihr Leben nicht leichtfertig riskieren.

Er kannte Weasley zu wenig um ihn einzuschätzen. Zumindest nach der Geschichte. Severus musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er den Mann heillos unterschätzt hatte. Das etwas ungeschickte und dumme Auftreten sollte scheinbar etwas verdecken. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Hermine diese Seite von ihm kannte.

Severus hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Hermine musterte ihn und zog ihre Stirn in Falten.

Diese Aktion hatte etwas fürchterlich liebes an sich. Zumindest passte es absolut gar nicht zu dem finsteren Thema. Severus atmete laut aus und nahm ihre Hand. Er wog seine Optionen ab und befand schließlich, dass die zumindest diesen einen Abend noch Zeit hatten. Morgen würde er Weasley konfrontieren und er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser unter dem Druck einknickte. Aber bis dahin, würde er die letzten ungestörten Stunden noch genießen.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Severus ungeduldig vor der schweren Eingangstüre des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz.

Hermine beobachtete ihn belustigt von der Seite. Severus hatte es nie, absolut niemals eilig zu den Treffen.

Niemals.

Im Gegenteil, sie kamen regelmäßig zu spät weil er absichtlich trödelte. Der Tod von Puglesby nagte noch etwas an ihr. Aber eigentlich war es seltsam, wie sich Menschen ändern konnten. Die Flucht, der Krieg und das Leid was sie erleben musste, hatten sie abgehärtet. Natürlich bereute sie seinen Tod und natürlich tat es ihr leid und sie würde diesen Moment niemals vergessen. Doch alles in allem war sie genug gefasst um die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass es ein Unfall war. Sie wollte es nicht, und es war auch kein Versehen.

Es war schlicht und einfach Pech. Es gab Dinge, die ließen sich nicht ändern. Und nur weil sie Schuldgefühle hatte, hieß das nicht, dass sie schuldig war. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich für eine Sache verantwortlich zu fühlen, die nicht in ihrer Hand lag. Sicher sie hatte ihn angegriffen, aber er hatte Severus angegriffen. Und nicht mit einem Schockzauber.

So hart es auch klang, der einzige der Schuld an seinem Tod war, war Puglesby selbst. Er hatte sich in diese Sache verwickeln lassen, er hatte den Auftrag angenommen, er hatte Severus aufgelauert und er hatte ihn angegriffen. Dies war nun die Konsequenz. Das Schicksal meinte es scheinbar nicht gut mit dem Jungen. Hermine graute vor dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern. Zum Glück übernahm Professor Sprout diese schwierige Aufgabe und kontaktierte die Eltern um sie über den Unfall zu informieren.

Über den genauen Hergang mussten sie noch nicht Bescheid wissen. Es waren sich alle einig, dass Eltern die ihr Kind verloren haben vor erst mit dem Verlust beschäftigt sein sollten.

Außerdem war davon auszugehen, egal in was der Junge verwickelt war, seine Eltern wussten nichts davon.

Die Tür öffnete und Harry bat sie schnell hinein. Seine Augen wirkten ernst und seine Haut wirkte fahl. Man konnte ihm sofort ansehen, dass diese ganze Sache ihn langsam auslaugte. Severus konnte auch verstehen warum. Es war seine Aufgabe für die Sicherheit zu sorgen, seine einzige Aufgabe. Und genau das misslang ihm. Er hatte kaum Hinweise, er tappte im dunklen und die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Der Druck stieg zusehends und alle wollten von ihm Antworten, die er aber nicht hatte. Der Junge der Voldemort besiegte musste auch so einer Organisation gewachsen sein. Und genau das war er nicht.


	28. Chapter 28

Die Meldungen in den Zeitungen überschlugen sich. Zwar hatte sich jedes Blatt diese Neuigkeiten selbst zurecht gelegt, immerhin wollte man ja das meiste dabei rausholen, doch allein die Schlagzeile in der der Name Weasley sowie Todesser stand sorgte für die nötigen Verkaufszahlen. Severus hielt sich wie immer fern und entzog sich den ewig eifernden Nachrichten.

Er kannte die Wahrheit, er war schließlich dabei, er brauchte keine erfundenen Halbwahrheiten und aufgebauschte Statements von angeblichen entfernen Bekannten. Außerdem hatten sie die mehr als genug um die Ohren als sich über so etwas zu ärgern. Hermine musste vor mehreren Tribunalen über den Vorfall mit Puglesby aussagen und ihr Zauberstab wurde untersucht um einen Mord auszuschließen.

Hermine ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch Severus sah wie die Sache sie mitnahm. Zweifel nagten an ihr. Und die dauernden Fragen machten die Situation nicht besser.  
Ein Leben zu nehmen war niemals leicht. Schon gar nicht das eines Kindes. Und egal wie gerechtfertigt Hermines Handeln war, sie würde es ewig in Frage stellen. Hermine war niemand der etwas auf sich beruhen ließ und sich mit dem eigenen Scheitern einfach zufrieden gab. Sogar jetzt noch erwischte er sie an warmen sonnigen Tagen auf einem Besen. Wenige Meter über der Erde und das Gesicht angstverzerrt.

Egal wie sehr er sie mit ihrem Ehrgeiz aufzog, er verstand sie. Und er glaubte auch, dass gerade sein Verständnis für sie der Punkt war, indem sie für einander geschaffen waren. Er verstand ihren Drang immer das Beste aus sich herauszuholen, immer weiter zu lernen und es zu versuchen selbst wenn man am Ende war. Und genau das war ihr Fluch. Sie würde sich ewig fragen wie sie den Tod verhindern hätte können. So wie er über Lilys Tod nachgrübelte, so würde sie sich über Puglesbys Tod das Hirn zermatern. Sie würde nie aufhören.

Zumindest lenkte sie die Geschichte mit Puglesby von Rons Verrat ab. Über Potter konnte man nicht dasselbe sagen. Sogar Severus war tatsächlich erschrocken über die Wandlung des Mannes. Er war auf einmal Jahrzehnte gealtert, ernst und grimmig blickte er drein. Er lachte nicht mehr und selbst wenn sich seine Gesellschaft mit allen Mitteln bemühte, konnte sie ihm nie mehr als ein müdes Grinsen entlocken.

Seine Frau war ihm auch keine Hilfe. Die Weasleys hatten genug mit der zweiten Tragödie in der Familie zu tun. So war er alleine mit dem Scherbenhaufen in seinem Inneren. Und zu Severus Unglück, zog ihn das noch näher an Hermine und auch ihn. Natürlich hatte Hermine nicht die Kraft oder die Feinfühligkeit sich mit ihm über Ron zu unterhalten, so lag es an Severus. Dieser war zwar mehr als unbegeistert von seiner neuen Aufgabe, doch es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig als sich Harry anzunehmen. Hermine konnte nicht auch noch ihn verlieren.

Es gab Dinge, die hätte Severus niemals, nicht in tausend Jahren, vorhergesehen. Zum Beispiel, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er Voldemort überleben würde. Geschweige denn, dass er eine Beziehung mit Hermine führen würde. Doch dass er mit einem Potter am Abend beisammen sitzen, und sich seine Vermutungen und Sorgen anhören würde, nein. Niemals hätte Severus das erwartet. Niemals. Es waren wahrlich verrückte Zeiten. Wie verrückt, sollte sich schon bald herausstellen.


	29. Chapter 29

Während Harry mit der Aufklärung und Verfolgung des Erbes alle Hände voll zu tun hatte und Hermine verzweifelt versuchte gemeinsam mit Minerva wieder Ordnung in Hogwarts herzustellen, kam Severus nicht drum herum seinen Kopf über Weasley zu zermartern.

Immer wieder sprach Harry mit ihm über seine Vergangenheit, wie die Freundschaft entstanden ist, wie sie damals beinahe zerbrochen wäre und wie das Zusammenleben auf der Flucht ausgesehen hat. Allmählich konnte er sich ein Bild von dem Weasley machen. Auch wenn er es nur ungern zugab, der Weasley tat ihm tatsächlich leid. Er war vieles, aber nicht von Grund auf bösartig. Im Gegenteil, er riskierte sein Leben für seine Freunde, und das ohne zu zögern. Seine Beweggründe waren ihm vollends klar. Doch irgedetwas stimme nicht.

Jemand hatte Weasleys Schwächen eiskalt ausgenutzt und ist immer noch auf freiem Fuss. Es musste jemand sein der ihn kannte. Anders konnte es sich Severus nicht erklären. Er bezweifelte, dass Weasley sich in ein Pub gestellt hat und Mitglieder des Erbes einfach so angeworben hat. Es wäre viel zu riskant. Weasleys Anhörung war in wenigen Tagen, die Klatschzeitschriften konnten sich vor Vorfreude gar nicht halten.

Alle waren gespannt was er zu sagen hat. Und er würde reden, dessen war Severus sich sicher. Weasley würde nicht riskieren, dass seine Familie sowie Harry und Hermine ihn als das ultimative Böse ansahen. Doch bisher war er verdächtig schweigsam. Severus würde sein Gespür liebend gerne ignorieren doch er konnte nicht.  
Seine Alarmglocken schrillten gerade zu auf beim Gedanken an dieses Erbe.

„Severus.. hör auf."

Severus schrak zusammen. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er Hermine gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Unschuldig blickte er auf und betrachtete sie.

„Mit was?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, welches er viel zu selten sah in letzter Zeit.

„Mit dem Grübeln. Genießen wir doch einfach den Abend. Du und ich. Ohne Intrigen und dem ganzen Theater."

Severus nickte eifrig, doch konnte nicht anders als sofort wieder an Pugsby zu denken. Was hatte er in seinen Erinnerungen geseh-  
Auf einmal wurden seine Gedanken von einem Kuss unterbrochen. Hermine platzierte sich auf seinem Schoß und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie küsste ihn so eifrig, dass ihm der Atem fehlte. Es war zu lange her, dass sie die Nacht miteinander verbrachten.

Viel zu lange.

Severus spürte sofort seine Reaktion auf sie. Durch den ganzen Trubel war die Lust auf anderes eher zweitrangig. Nun ja, es war nicht so, dass Severus nicht daran dachte. Doch seine Avancen wurden nicht erwidert. Das verstand er natürlich vollends, wenn auch ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber es gefiel ihm auch diese Rolle einzunehmen.

Er war nicht nur ihr Geliebter sondern auch ihr Vertrauter. Er hörte ihr zu, tröstete sie und sprach ihr Mut zu. Eine Position die weitaus schwieriger zum einnehmen war als die eines Bettgefährten.

Als Hermine sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und ihn streichelte stöhnte er laut auf. Es war wirklich zu lange her. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeder zeit explodieren könnte. Und als ihre Küsse weiter südlich wanderten, und ihre Lippen ein paar Mal seine Spitze berührten, geschah zu seinem Horror genau das.

Kurz, intensiv und viel zu früh explodierte er. Der Genuss war durch die Scham verschwunden und er weigerte sich seine Augen zu öffnen.

Verdammt Severus. Du elender Teenager. Du hast dich selbst wiedermal an Peinlichkeit übertroffen. Bravo.

Hermine kicherte leise und ließ die Sauerei mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden. Dann nahm sie eine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Verwirrt stammelte Severus „Was hast du vor?"

Ohne sich umzudrehen lachte sie auf, ein Klang der sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, und rief in den Raum vor sich hinein

„Du bist vielleicht schon fertig, ich aber nicht."

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn verführerisch in die Augen. Dann ließ sie sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen und zog ihn mit sich. Severus hatte sein Pulver zwar im wahrsten Sinne schon verschossen, aber er würde seine Pflichten als Partner gewissenhaft wahrnehmen und sich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmern. Grinsend küsste er sie. Was tat man nicht alles für die Liebe.


	30. Chapter 30

Alltag. Severus fand den Gedanken mehr als amüsant. Es war beinahe schon obskur wie schnell sich die Menschen an Zustände, Bedrohungen oder Veränderungen gewöhnten.

Jeder Tag der verging, brachte mehr von dem Trott mit sich. Mehr von dem automatisierten Abläufen die die Menschen scheinbar so gerne hatten. Er sah sich selbst nicht über sie. Er war einer von ihnen. Er hatte sich an die Ungewissheit gewohnt, Hermine an den Verrat und Harry... Nein Severus konnte unmöglich sagen an was sich Potter gewöhnt hatte.

Es schien als würde sich Harry seinem Schicksal schon längst ergeben haben. Es war ihm scheinbar nicht bestimmt Ruhe zu finden. Durch seine Gespräche mit Severus, die dieser, auch wenn er diesen Gedanken tunlichst vermied, mit der Zeit sogar genießen konnte, war klar, welche gravierenden Folgen Rons Verrat hatte. Severus schnaube, er war sich sicher, dass der Weasley nicht mal annähernd wusste, was er seiner Familie angetan hatte. Der Name Weasley war nun auf ewig in den Dreck gezogen.

Ginny schien sich mehr und mehr von Harry zu entfernen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Bruder, dem sie nicht vergeben konnte, und dem Mann, ihrem Mann, der ihn eingesperrt hatte und dem sie nicht vergeben wollte. Paradoxerweise war sie, wie auch die anderen Familienmitglieder der Meinung, dass man eine interne Lösung hätte finden können. Wie die aussah konnte sich Severus beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Doch er mahnte sich nicht zu vorschnell zu urteilen.

Er erinnerte sich an Narcissa's Liebe zu ihrem Sohn und ihre unglaubliche Akzeptanz für seine Fehler. Scheinbar war es eine Familienkrankheit zu nachsichtig zu sein. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfacher einen schuldigen zu suchen anstatt sich der unangenehmen Wahrheit zu stellen. Er wusste wenig von diesen Dingen. Er hatte keine Familie. Und er war auch nicht dafür bekannt nachsichtig zu sein.

Zumindest war er froh, dass die Dinge langsam wieder zur Normalität zurück fanden, zumindest soweit es die jüngsten Ereignisse zuließen.  
Und gerade als Severus ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit verspürte, traf der nächste Komet ein und erschütterte England.

„RONALD B. WEASLEY TOT IN ZELLE AUFGEFUNDEN!"

Nun war er sich sicher, Ron war nicht alleine. Er war scheinbar so gefährlich für seine Hintermänner, dass es zu riskant war ihn am Leben zu lassen. Doch wie hatte sich jemand in Askaban unbemerkt eingeschleust?

Hermine starrte emotionslos auf das Stück Papier auf dem die Schlagzeile thronte. Severus erschauderte beinahe als er ihre kalten Augen sah. Teilnahmslos trank sie ihren Tee und würdigte der Zeitung keines weiteren Blickes.

Harry Potter war am Ende. Seine Frau war ausgezogen, der Verlust traf sie zu tief um noch länger für den, wie sie fand, Verantwortlichen unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Er war alleine. Er verhörte sämtliche Auroren welche in Askaban Dienst hatten, sprach mit jedem Hauselfen der an dem grauenhaften Ort arbeitete, vergebens. Er ging die Liste der Besucher mehr Mals durch, doch nichts wirkte auffällig. Frustriert warf er die Unterlagen auf seinen Tisch und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er war so unglaublich müde und erschöpft.

Irgendwo konnte er Ron verstehen. Früher war es einfacher. Er wagte nicht das Gefühl des Verlustes zuzulassen. Die Weasleys hatten zwar einen Bruder und Sohn verloren, doch er verlor seinen besten Freund. Er fühlte sich so planlos. Er würde nichts lieber tun als in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, sich zwischen Hermine und Ron zu setzen und deren Geplänkel zuzuhören. Er würde einen Scherz machen und es wäre wieder in Ordnung. Sie würden über Snape lästern oder sonst etwas aushecken. Auf Harrys Gesicht formte sich ein Lächeln.

Snape.

Er musste erneut grinsen. Die Entwicklungen waren tatsächlich wie ein schlechter Scherz. Wie konnte das alles passieren, wie war ihm die Situation entglitten. Er musste sich wieder mit ihm beraten. Natürlich war das nicht der einzige Grund warum er alle Paar Tage das Granger/ Snape Heim betrat.

Die Gespräche waren auch eine Art Therapie für ihn. Er konnte offen und ehrlich sprechen. Natürlich erwartete er sich kein Mitleid oder sonstiges, dazu kannte er Severus schon zu gut. Aber gerade diese scheinbar stoische Art, heilte ihn. Sie war ehrlich. Sie täuschte kein Interesse vor. Und genau das schätzte Harry so an ihn. Er wusste stets woran er war. Er kam, trank etwas und wurde nachdem er sich ausgesprochen hatte und mit Smalltalk anfing sofort vor die Tür gesetzt.

Gerade als er sich zusammen packen wollte, klopfte es leise an seine Bürotür. Harry schnaubte entnervt, es war sicher wieder eine hirnlose Anfrage irgendwelcher Journalisten welche sich interne Informationen davon versprachen.

„Was."

Harry stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Tür.  
„Hi, ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht?"

Überrascht drehte sich Harry um.

„Neville?"


	31. Chapter 31

Harry starrte noch immer verdutzt auf die Person die sich vorsichtig durch den Türspalt zwängte. Er hatte Neville sicher schon seit Monaten nicht gesehen. Zugegeben, er hatte auch nicht gerade versucht den Kontakt mit seinem ehemaligen Schulkollegen zu halten. Umso überraschter war er nun ihn zu sehen.  
Neville hatte sich zwar merkbar verändert, war doch in seiner Art gleich geblieben.  
Hier und da funkelte der unsichere Tollpatsch in einer Geste oder Aussage durch.

„Und, wie läufts?"

Nevilles Frage klang derart gezwungen beiläufig, dass Harry unweigerlich lachen musste. Manche Dinge würden sich wohl nie ändern.

„Könnte besser sein."

Harry deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber und ließ sich dabei schwerfällig in seinen eigenen fallen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die ohnehin schon abstehenden Haare.  
Die Dinge könnten tatsächlich besser sein.

Neville nickte langsam und blickte sich unsicher im Raum um. Nervös spielte er mir seinen Fingern.

„Gibts schon etwas neues wegen Ron?"

Harry blickte scharf auf. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass nicht nur ihn eine Freundschaft mit Ron verband. Es war also nur logisch, dass sich Neville für dessen tragisches Schicksal interessierte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein."

Wieder nickte Neville. Harry hatte so eine Ahnung, dass sein alter Freund ihn nicht nur wegen der einen Frage besucht hatte.  
Aufmerksam beobachtete er ihn. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Neville etwas sagen wollte.

„Weisst du etwas?"

Neville riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Scheinbar hatte er tatsächlich ins schwarze getroffen.  
Verlegen sammelte Neville etwas unverständliches.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. Die Situation war schon seltsam. Er wusste nicht ob es an seiner Müdigkeit, dem leeren Haus welches in erwartete oder die späte Stunde war, aber seine Geduld war am Ende. Entnervt rieb er sich das Gesicht.

„Neville, nimms mir bitte nicht übel aber ich hab eine echt miese Woche hinter mir und bin müde. Also wenn es etwas gibt was du mir mitteilen möchtest, dann tu es jetzt."

Neville nickte verständnisvoll und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Also ich weiß nicht ob es relevant ist, aber mir ist noch etwas aufgefallen."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich denke Severus hat mehr mit der ganzen Sache zu tun als er uns sagt."

Harry zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch und blies entnervt einen Atemstoß aus.  
„Nicht du auch noch."

„Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass er absichtlich in diese Sache verwickelt ist. Aber denk noch einmal darüber nach. Er war wirklich immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort."

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Du meinst also, dass der Mann sich einfach so etwas angeschlossen hat, was er Jahrzehnte lang bekämpft hat. Was beinahe sein Leben gekostet hat?"

Neville schüttelte rasch seinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich sage ja nicht dass er wissentlich mit drin hängt aber.. ach weißt du was, ich weiß eigentlich was ich sagen will."

Damit ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und mied Harrys Blick. Dieser sah ihn mitleidig an und atmete tief ein.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin ziemlich fertig."

„Ja so siehst du auch aus."

Sofort hatte er sein Fettnäpfchen bemerkt und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Harry grinsste schief und erinnerte sich an einen anderen Freund dem es ebenfalls zeitweise an Takt gefehlt hatte. Sofort zog sich ein Innerstes zusammen. Er ließ es zwar nicht zu, doch der Verlust seines Freundes kroch in ihm hinauf wie Ameisen auf einen Hügel. Unweigerlich würde er sich damit auseinander setzen müssen. Und zwar mehr als durch seine Therapie Sitzungen mit Severus. Harry klatschte sich auf seine Oberschenkel und stand auf. Neville tat es ihm gleich und sie gingen langsam zur Tür.

„Es tut mir leid-"

„Ich weiß. Wir können gerne darüber reden, nur nicht heute. In Ordnung?"

Neville nickte schnell. Er sah Harry ein letztes mal an und verschwand genauso leise wie er gekommen war.  
Harry seufzte. Er wollte zwar nicht nach Hause, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Allein der Gedanke an das leere Haus schauderte ihn. Er könnte bei Hermine schlafen. Und mit Severus reden. Sofort lachte er. Über was sollte er mit ihm reden- über Nevilles Verdacht? Sollte er ihn fragen was er davon dachte? Nein, nun konnte er nicht einmal dort hin. Harry fühlte etwas, was ihm lange erspart geblieben ist. Wie in seiner Kindheit. Er fühlte sich alleine.


	32. Chapter 32

Die Gleichgültigkeit war so viel leichter zu leben als die unbändigen Gedanken die ihn gequält hatten. Hatte er vorher von oben herab die Gesellschaft verurteilt, so lebte er nun in seinem eigenen Trott.

Und er liebte es.

Hermine und er ergänzten sich unsagbar gut. Sie war ihm auf jeder Ebene ebenbürtig. Jedes Kommentar von ihm vermochte sie in Frage zu stellen, in jede Diskussion stieg sie mühelos ein und sie konnte sich unermüdlich mit ihm über absolut unnötige Dinge streiten. Es war perfekt.

Immer mehr geriet das Drama um Puglesby in Vergessenheit. Ron war nur mehr eine Erinnerung.  
Die Welt drehte sich weiter.

Er wusste es war falsch, er wusste er sollte weiter suchen, weiter recherchieren. Aber sein jetziges Leben war einfach zu verlockend. Rückblickend hätte er schon viel früher etwas tun sollen.

Doch wer hätte auch gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er schon wieder als Verdächtiger aufschien?

Und noch dazu aufgrund eines Hinweises von ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom.

Severus schnaubte. Diesmal jedoch stand Hermine hinter ihm. Sie brachte Potter, den Jungen der lebte, beinahe um als er ihn fragte ob er etwas mit den Dingen zu tun hatte.  
Severus musste sie tatsächlich beruhigen, eine Aufgabe der er nur zu gerne nachkam. Es gab nicht viele Menschen in seinem Leben die ihn verteidigt hatten, umso glücklicher war er, dass Hermine für ihn einstand.

Er selbst nahm es Potter übrigens nicht übel.  
Ganz und gar nicht, eigentlich hatte er sogar damit gerechnet.

Warum auch nicht.

Er hasste Weasley. Er war sein Konkurrent, er raubte ihm seinen letzten Nerv, er wollte ihn verdammt noch mal umbringen. Und was viel schlimmer war- er wollte ihm Hermine wegnehmen.

Aber er hatte ihn nicht umgebracht. Natürlich war sein Tod kein großartiger Verlust für ihn.. oder für die Menschheit, doch er hätte ihn niemals umgebracht.

Nunja, niemals war ein zu starker Begriff.

Aber er hätte ihn bestimmt nicht im Askaban aufgesucht und ermordet.

Severus seufzte. Nun lag es an ihm seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Zwar bezichtigte ihn niemand einer Tat, doch das würde noch kommen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Die Welt wollte einen Schuldigen, einen Sündenbock den sie hassen können. Und aus seiner Vergangenheit wusste er wie ausgezeichnet er sich für so einen Posten eignete. Severus war seit dem er auf der Welt war der Schuldige, er hatte das Leben seiner Mutter zerstört, sie an einen gewalttätigen Mann gefesselt - und das allein mit seiner Existenz. Das war an und für sich auch schon eine Leistung.

Er war schuld wenn sein Vater trank. Er war schuld wenn dieser dann seine Wut und Frustration auf ihn ausließ. Er war schuld, dass er nie Freunde hatte. Er war schuld, dass James Potter und seine Freunde ihn am laufenden Band demütigten.  
Lily wandte sich von ihm ab weil er etwas gesagt hatte. Die zwei starben weil er nicht vorher eingeschritten ist. Alles seine Schuld. Doch diese Schuld würde er nicht auf sich nehmen. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Also musste er wieder Grübeln, Hinweise suchen und, das schlimmste von allen, alte Kontakte wieder aufleben lassen.

Missmutig stand er von dem großen finsteren Anwesen und starrte durch die Gitter des imposanten Eisentores in den großzügigen Vorhof. Er wollte nicht hierher. Er wollte sofort wieder umdrehen und verschwinden. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anders übrig. Wenn er schon mit seinen ehemaligen „Kollegen" sprechen musste, dann nur mit diesem. Jemand anderen würde er nicht ertragen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes kündigte er sich an. Zögernd öffnete sich das schwere Eisentor nur für einen Spalt der gerade groß genug war um sich durchzuzwängen. Severus gewann den eindeutigen Eindruck, dass Besucher nicht erwünscht waren.Zügig schritt er zu dem Haus und ging in Gedanken noch einmal seinen Plan durch. Er war seit Ewigkeiten nicht hier. Zum Glück. Schnell schluckte er die schlechten Erinnerungen hinunter und wartete geduldig vor der massiven Holztür.

Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sich diese für einen kleinen Spalt und er sah in ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Severus?"

„Narcissa."


	33. Chapter 33

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn noch einmal sehen würde. Nicht nach all dem was passiert war. Und doch stand er vor ihr. Sie schüttelte die Verwunderung schnell ab und richtete sich auf. Sie hatte viel durchgemacht, aber sie würde niemals ihre Haltung verlieren.

„Bitte, Komm herein."

Sie öffnete die Tür und Severus machte ein paar Schritte in das geräumige Vorzimmer. Er sah sah sich um und bemerkte zu seiner Verwunderung wenig Veränderung. Es war beinahe alles wie früher. Stolz, ein wenig arrogant und düster. Malfoy eben.

Das Haus wirkte müde und alt. Leer und kraftlos. Severus fühlte sich sofort unwohl. Hermines Haus war warm und offen. Es war voller leben, selbst wenn er alleine war. Es gab ihm kraft. Doch hier war es trotz der enormen Größe zum ersticken.

Severus folge Narcissa in den Salon und setzte sich auf einen der Ohrensessel. Sofort schrien vor ihm ein Teeservice und die Gastgeberin schenkte ihm ohne zu fragen eine Tasse Tee ein. Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch. Severus Snape machte keinen Besuch aus Höflichkeit oder dergleichen. Er wollte etwas von ihr.  
Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick und räusperte sich.

„Du fragst dich sicher warum ich hier bin."

Als Antwort bekam er nur einen äußerst spitzen Blick. Eines musste er ihr lassen, trotz all dem was geschehen ist, hatte sie nichts von ihrer Eleganz eingebüßt. Sie war schon immer die starke Kraft dieser Familie. Die Vernünftige die alles zusammen hielt. Umso schlimmer war es als ihr ihr eigenes Leben einfach so entglitt und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Hinter ihrem Mann zu stehen war keine Frage der Liebe sondern eine der Ehre. Ihre Familie überlebte nicht so lange weil man sich auf Gefühle einließ. Ihre Familie überlebte weil es Menschen wie sie gab.

Als die Verhandlungen nach dem Krieg begannen, bangte sie nicht nur um ihre Namen sondern vor allem um ihren Sohn. Zwar war er damals noch beinahe ein Kind doch sie wusste um die Härte mit der das Gericht vorging. Keine Gnade, keine Ausreden. Anders wie früher wurde der Imperius Fluch als Grund nicht mehr akzeptiert. Jeder musste für seine Taten einstehen. Voll und ganz.

Der einzige Grund warum sie nicht zusammen mit ihrer Familie in Askaban saß, war ihre Lüge die sie Voldemort auftischte. Sie wusste, dass Harry überlebt hatte. Sie wusste, was es bedeutete. Sie wusste, was ihr passieren würde sollte sie auffliegen. Und doch tat sie es. Natürlich dachten alle, dass sie seine Herrschaft stoppen wollte, den Krieg beenden. Doch in Wahrheit war es die Liebe zu ihrem Sohn die sie das Risiko eingehen ließ. Sie würde alles für ihn tun. Sie würde ihn vor allem beschützen. Doch vor seinem Schicksal konnte ihn nicht einmal die Liebe einer Mutter retten.

Er würde 10 Jahre in Askaban verbringen bevor man auch nur überlegen würde ihn erneut anzuhören. Sein Leben war damit beinahe verwirkt. Wenn er diese schreckliche Insel verlassen würde, würde er bereits ein Mann sein. Ein Mann, der ein drittel seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbracht hatte.

Doch sie würde warten. Sie würde da sein und ihn aufnehmen. Sie brachte es nicht einmal über sich das Haus zu verändern. Obwohl sie es hasste. Es warf ihre Einsamkeit unbarmherzig zurück und quälte sie mit Erinnerungen. Und trotzdem, ein Neuanfang würde nur mit ihm geschehen und keine Sekunde vorher. Und so wartete sie.

„Es geht um das Erbe."

Narcissa trank einen Schluck Tee und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Sie kannte Severus gut genug um zu wissen, dass er jede Unsicherheit sofort aufspüren würde.

„Was ist damit."

Ihre tiefe Stimme klang ruhig und gleichgültig. Als würden sie über das Wetter sprechen.

Severus atmete tief ein.

„Ich denke du weißt genau was ich hier will. Ich muss wissen wer hinter den Masken steckt."

Narcissa ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste alles. Sie hatte ein Haus was zu groß und ein Leben welches zu einsam war.

„Ich kann dir die Antworten nicht geben die du suchst."

„Warum."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, ich habe alles verloren. Meinen Namen, meinen Mann und das schlimmste, meinen Sohn. Ich habe mir geschworen ich würde mich aus solchen Dingen heraushalten. Wenn Draco wieder nach Hause kommt, fangen wir neu an. Ohne den ganzen Unsinn."

Severus starrte sie an. Er hatte sie erst einmal so erlebt. Als sie zu ihm kam und ihm den unterbrechbaren Schwur abnahm Draco zu beschützen. Es waren noch 10 Jahre bis Draco wieder nach Hause kommen konnte, und trotzdem sprach sie so, als ob er jede Sekunde bei der Tür hereinspazieren würde. Severus musterte sie. Auf einmal überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte sie kein einziges mal besucht. Weder sie noch ihren Mann. Im ersten Jahr war er ein paar Mal Draco besuchen, hatte ihm gut zu geredet. Doch auch das verlief sich. Er wusste, solange er an seinem alten Leben festhalten würde, würde er feststecken. Und so hatte er sich abgewandt und ein neues Leben begonnen.

Doch dabei war ihm nicht bewusst, dass sie niemanden hatte. Sie konnte kein neues Leben anfangen. Er verstand ihre Liebe zu ihrem Sohn. Doch es war nicht gut für sie. Sie musste weiter machen.

„Ich verstehe dich. Aber falls dir etwas einfällt, bitte sag mir Bescheid."

Narcissa nickte. Sie wusste, er würde es verstehen.

„Du siehst.. gut aus, Severus."

Sie sah ihn interessiert an. Die Veränderung ist ihr schon bei der Tür aufgefallen. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte alles hinter sich gelassen und neu angefangen. Sie hörte die Gerüchte um seine neue Partnerin. Hermine Granger. Sie kannte das Mädchen von Dracos Erzählungen. Unerträglich schlau und intelligent. Sie passten zueinander. Sie tat ihm gut, das konnte sie sehen.

Auf einmal stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie wünschte sich, es wäre Draco der vor ihr säße. Der das Glück und die Zufriedenheit ausstrahlte. Der immer ein wenig in Eile war, weil zu Hause noch jemand auf ihn wartete. Beschämt wandte sie ihren Blick ab.

„Danke. Wie geht es Draco?"

Sie hatte die Frage zwar erwartet, doch nun war sie unvorbereitet. Sie versuchte nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und richtete sich unnötiger weise auf.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich war erst kürzlich bei ihm! Er fragt manchmal nach dir."

Severus nickte stumm.

„Es tut mir leid."

Narcissa sah ihn überrascht an. Severus Snape hatte sich noch nie entschuldigt. Sie zog eine Braue hoch und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln. Ihre Muskeln zuckten vor der ungewohnten Bewegung, sie konnte sich nicht an das letzte mal erinnern.

„Das Mädchen tut dir scheinbar wirklich gut Severus."

Herausfordernd zuckte sie mit den Brauen und entlockte ihm somit ebenfalls ein schiefes Grinsen. Sie konnte sofort sehen wie er sich an sie erinnerte. Seine Augen leuchteten und er bekam einen zufriedenen Ausdruck.

„Ich freue mich für dich."

Das tat sie wirklich. Er hatte es verdient.

Severus nickte stumm und stand auf. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht welches das Haus in ihm auslöste. Sie verabschiedeten sich ohne Floskeln. Beide wussten, dass sie gelogen wären. Sie würden sich nicht bald wieder sehen. Sie würden sich nicht treffen und reden. Sie würde weiter warten und er würde sein Leben leben.

Als er wieder durch das schwere Eisentor nach draußen schlüpfte, schimpfte er sich selbst Feigling. Er floh nicht wegen dem Haus. Er floh vor seinem schlechten Gewissen als er sie sah. Nur noch ein Schatten einer so starken und stolzen Frau. Die jeden Tag auf ihren Sohn wartete und dabei immer älter wurde. Er nahm sich vor sich um sie zu kümmern wenn die Sache erledigt war.


End file.
